Heartbeat (HIATUS)
by Boomiee92
Summary: Chanyeol dan Kris mencintai orang yang sama, Kim Jongin. ChanKai, KrisKai
1. Chapter 1

**Heartbeat**

 **EXO Fiction**

 **Characters: Chanyeol, Jongin (Kai), Jongdae, Luhan, Kris and others**

 **Pairing: ChanKai, KrisKai**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Rated: T-M**

 **Boomiee92**

 **BAB SATU**

Alasan kenapa Xiumin harus menerima Kim Jongin, adik tersayangmu untuk bekerja di teashop

 _Demi apapun di dunia ini apa kau tidak ingin memanfaatkan ketampanan adikmu untuk menarik pelanggan?!_

 _Aku sangat manis dan imut_

 _Aku mencintai teh, baiklah terkadang aku memikirkan cola dan minuman lain tapi aku masih mencintai teh lebih banyak_

 _Aku tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu luangku untuk main game, beberapa riset mengatakan main game bisa melumpuhkan otak?_

 _Ayolah, Hyung yang baik aku harus menabung untuk membeli sepatu yang aku inginkan_

 _Aku ingin menghindari omelan Ibu tentang membersihkan kamar_

 _Aku ingin mengurangi jam tidurku_

 _Aku sangat mencintai Xiumin hyung apa itu tidak cukup? Beri aku kesempatan_

 _Aku menghindari teman-temanku yang hanya bisa bicara tentang kekasih, itu membosankan, bosan, bosan, dan bosan_

 _Menekan rasa stresku dan keinginanku untuk mencekik seseorang_

"Wow." Xiumin menggumam pelan, keningnya berkerut dalam ia turunkan kertas yang baru saja selesai dibacanya. Wajah Jongin dengan senyum lebar manisnya sudah menyambut penglihatan Xiumin.

"Apa Hyung mau mempekerjakan aku?" Senyum manis masih setia bertengger di wajah Jongin. "Aku mohon."

"Jika aku tidak menerimamu?"

"Aku janji hidup Hyung tidak akan tenang." Jongin mengancam masih dengan senyuman. Xiumin tertawa pelan, tangan kirinya yang bebas dari memegang kertas mengusak puncak kepala sang adik.

"Baiklah kau bisa bekerja di sini mulai besok." Jongin menggeleng pelan.

"Mulai hari ini. Aku sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun memperhatikan kesibukan di kedai, apa yang Ayah dan Ibu lakukan, ah tidak bahkan sejak Kakek dan Nenek. Aku yakin bisa menangani semua keadaan di sini." Jongin berucap penuh percaya diri.

"Baiklah adik manisku…..," Xiumin menahan geram. Jongin biasanya anak yang cuek dan tidak merepotkan namun sekarang Jongin benar-benar menyebalkan karena terus saja merajuk. "Sebenarnya kau hanya ingin mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli sepatu kan? Biar aku yang membelikannya."

"Tidak!" Jongin memekik serius. "Aku harus mengumpulkan uang itu dengan usahaku sendiri."

"Apa kau sedang ingin membuktikan sesuatu pada seseorang?" Xiumin menatap penuh selidik.

"Maksud Hyung apa?" Jongin justru melempar tatapan bingung.

"Kau tidak punya kekasih? Atau sedang bertaruh?"

"Tidak!" Jongin memekik kencang. "Aku tidak pernah melakukan taruhan dan aku juga tidak memiliki kekasih."

"Tapi _Hyung_ masih curiga, Jongin kau itu tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu dengan tulus."

Alis kanan Jongin langsung terangkat. "Apa aku seburuk itu bagi Xiumin hyung?"

"Hmmm." Xiumin hanya menggumam.

"Jadi keputusannya apa? Diterima atau tidak?!" cecar Jongin.

Xiumin tidak ingin diganggu oleh Jongin dan rajukan menyebalkannya ah atau tatapan anjing terbuang milik Jongin yang bisa membuat semua orang merasa bersalah. "Baiklah kau diterima dan sebagai tugas pertamamu, pergilah ke toko bunga langganan untuk mengambil buket mawar putih." Xiumin menyerahkan nota kepada Jongin.

"Baiklah, ini mudah. Aku segera kembali!" pekik Jongin ia berlari cepat menuju pintu keluar kedai. Sepeda berwarna putihnya terparkir aman di depan kedai teh yang ditumbuhi semak lilac.

Kurang dari lima menit Jonginpun sampai. Setelah memarkir sepedanya di depan toko bunga yang berjarak kira-kira satu kilometer dari kedai teh keluarganya, Jongin melangkah riang menaiki dua undakan rendah. Tangan kanannya mendorong pintu kaca toko bunga, gemerincing lonceng menyambut pendengaran Jongin. "Yesung hyung." Jongin menyapa ramah.

"Selamat pagi Jongin." Yesung membalas tak kalah ramah. Jongin mendekat ke konter dan menyerahkan nota yang ia bawa. "Baiklah kau ambil di rak biasa."

Yesung meletakkan buket-buket bunga pesanan yang sudah siap ambil ke dalam rak khusus. Bunga mawar putih adalah bunga kesukaan nenek buyut, nenek, para bibu, dan ibu Jongin, tradisi itu terus terjaga hingga sekarang. "Ah!" Jongin tersentak saat seseorang memegang buket miliknya. "Tuan itu buket milik saya."

Laki-laki berperawakan tinggi itu memutar tubuhnya, menatap Jongin. "Bisakah kau menjualnya padaku?" Kening Jongin berkerut dalam.

"Saya bukan penjual bunga, itu buket pesanan saya setiap hari."

"Tolonglah untuk saat ini."

"Apa sangat penting?" Jongin merasa penasaran. Laki-laki itu mengangguk pelan.

"Sangan penting, hari ini ulang tahun ibuku dan aku sudah mencari di banyak toko bunga. Secara ajaib mereka kehabisan mawar putih hari ini."

Jongin terlihat ragu-ragu, mawar putih di dalam vas di atas konter, di dekat mesin kasir adalah tradisi. Tapi memikirkan ulang tahun seorang ibu tanpa bunga kesukaannya juga bukanlah hal yang remeh. "Yesung hyung bisakah uang mawar putihnya diganti dengan buket bunga lain?"

"Ada yang salah Jongin?"

"Tidak." Balas Jongin sambil berjalan menghampiri konter. " _Hyung_ kehabisan stok mawar putih?" Yesung mengangguk. "Tuan itu ingin mawar putih, tapi habis jadi buketku untuknya bisakah Yesung hyung membuatkan buket yang lain?"

"Tentu saja bisa, tapi kau yakin tidak akan diomeli kakakmu?"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya."

"Dia akan percaya?" Jongin mengendikkan kedua bahunya kemudian tertawa.

"Baiklah aku akan menggantinya dengan mawar warna lain, peach bagaimana?"

"Ya terserahlah." Jongin membalas kurang antusias sementara itu ia mencondongkan tubuhnya, menyandarkan tubuh bagian depannya pada konter kasir.

"Apa kakamu pemarah?"

Seketika Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya menoleh ke kiri menatap laki-laki jangkung yang kini berdiri di sampingnya. "Tidak juga hanya bagaimana ya kakakku terlalu sering mengomel, kurasa dia terobsesi dengan kedai teh kami."

"Kedai teh?"

"Ya. Kenapa? Terdengar aneh? Kau pasti berpikir kenapa tidak menjual kopi saja?" laki-laki tinggi itu tertawa pelan. "Kau sama saja dengan manusia modern menyebalkan itu," Jongin menggerutu pelan.

"Kurasa aku bisa pergi ke kedai tehmu dan menjelaskan pada kakakmu tentang buket bunga ini, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Tidak perlu Tuan pulang saja hari ini ulang tahun ibu Tuan. Masalah kakakku sudah biasa jadi tenang saja." Jongin tersenyum manis di akhir kalimat.

"Jongin, ini." Yesung berdiri di belakang konter kasir menyerahkan buket mawar peach kepada Jongin.

"Terima kasih _Hyung_ , sampai besok."

"Sampai besok Jongin." Jongin menghirup aroma manis kelopak-kelopak mawar dan tanpa sadar tersenyum. Mawar adalah bunga menakjubkan, begitu yang Jongin pikirkan.

"Tunggu!"

"Apa Tuan?" Jongin sudah menaiki sepedanya saat laki-laki tinggi itu mencegahnya untuk pergi.

"Sungguh aku bisa menemanimu ke kedai dan menjelaskan semuanya pada kakakmu, jangan ditolak anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasihku." Jongin diam mempertimbangkan, sampai akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan.

"Ikuti aku." Ucapnya.

Jongin sempat melirik ke belakang sebelum mengayuh sepedanya, laki-laki tinggi itu menaiki mobil jadi Jongin yakin laki-laki itu tidak akan kehilangan jejaknya atau tertinggal terlalu jauh. Jongin memarkir sepedanya di tempat biasa, berlari tergesa mendorong pintu kedai. " _Hyung_."

"Jongin!" pekikan Xiumin, baiklah Jongin sudah sangat siap untuk menerima pekikan dari kakaknya. "Itu bukan mawar putih Jongin, aku yakin Yesung hyung tidak akan salah."

"Ya Yesung hyung tidak salah tapi mawar putihnya….,"

"Mawar putihnya diberikan kepada saya."

"Huh?" perhatian Xiumin langsung tertuju pada sosok tinggi di belakang Jongin. "Apa maksud Anda, Tuan?"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum. "Kris, jangan memanggil dengan Tuan, rasanya sungguh tidak nyaman."

"Ah Tu—ah maaf Kris. Bagaimana bisa bunga milik kedai kami ada di tanganmu apa adikku yang ceroboh ini menjatuhkannya?" Xiumin bertanya dengan sopan namun tangan kirinya bergerak cepat mencubit pinggang kanan Jongin.

"Ahhhh….," Jongin memekik tertahan sambil menggeliatkan tubuhnya menjauhi tangan Xiumin.

"Bukan seperti itu. Aku mencari mawar putih untuk ulang tahun ibuku dan entah bagaimana seluruh toko bunga yang aku kunjungi kehabisan stok, lalu aku melihat buket mawar putih ini." Kris melirik Jongin. "Jongin…," Kris menggantung kalimatnya melirik Jongin, si pemilik nama mengangguk pelan membenarkan penyebutan namanya oleh Kris. "Lalu Jongin memberikan buket miliknya untukku."

"Ah rupanya seperti itu, maaf aku sudah berpikir yang buruk. Adikku cukup ceroboh."

Kris tersenyum simpul kedua matanya mengamati keadaan kedai yang cukup ramai, memiliki tata ruang klasik yang nyaman. Ia perhatikan berbagai pajangan dinding, serta toples-toples teh yang diletakkan pada rak dinding. "Tempat yang menyenangkan." Ucap Kris. "Kalian punya rekomendasi teh di hari panas seperti sekarang?"

"Layani dia dengan baik maka aku akan menerimamu bekerja." Xiumin berbisik pada telinga kiri Jongin. Ibu jari tangan kanan Jongin terangkat kemudian ia berjalan maju mendekati Kris. Senyum manis terkembang di wajahnya.

"Sialakan memilih meja yang Anda sukai Tuan." Dengan ramah dan sopan Jongin mempersilakan Kris untuk duduk.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Kris tak lupa membalas senyum manis Jongin.

Kris memilih meja di dekat jendela ia bisa melihat semak lilac dengan jelas di meja tempatnya duduk. Tak lama Jongin sudah berdiri di hadapan Kris. "Rekomendasimu?" Kris bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

Jongin menyipitkan kedua matanya, di hari yang panas. Otaknya berpikir dengan cepat. "Di hari yang panas saya merekomendasikan es pop teh spesial dari kedai kami dan es teh hitam."

"Terdengar menarik tapi aku kurang suka es."

"Ah jika Anda kurang suka dengan es, bagaimana dengan teh peppermint? Anda akan merasakan sensasi sejuk saat meminum teh peppermint."

"Baiklah satu teh peppermint. Makanan ringan yang kau rekomendasikan?"

"Biskuit kacang, itu yang terbaik di kedai kami."

"Baiklah bawakan untukku."

"Tentu Tuan." Jongin bergegas menuju dapur ia tersenyum menatap wajah cantik neneknya. "Ada pesanan." Jongin menyodorkan kertas pesanan.

"Kau benar-benar bekerja di kedai?"

"Tentu saja Nenek, jangan meragukan dedikasi dan kecintaanku."

"Xiumin bilang kau melakukannya demi membeli sepatu."

Wajah ceria Jongin seketika berubah masam. " _Tidak bisa menjaga rahasia….,"_ Jongin menggerutu di dalam hati.

"Apa itu benar Kim Jongin?"

"Tidak Nek, jangan percaya apa yang Xiumin hyung katakan." Dusta Jongin diiringi senyuman manisnya. Jongin duduk di belakang konter dapur memperhatikan sang nenek yang cekatan menyiapakan pesanan. "Kenapa tidak membuatnya dalam jumlah banyak, lalu saat pelanggan datang tinggal di tuang." Jongin memberi komentar melihat neneknya terlihat sangat sibuk menyeduh teh.

"Ini adalah cara terbaik untuk mendapatkan rasa teh terbaik."

"Hmmm, sepertinya aku harus lebih banyak belajar." Nenek Kim hanya tersenyum mendengar pengakuan sang cucu.

"Selesai, antarkan sekarang Jongin." Nenek Kim mendorong nampan kayu berisi teko teh, satu cangkir teh, dan piring porselen dengan hiasan sulur bunga biru berisi biskuit kacang dengan gula keras berwarna-warni di atasnya.

Kris memandangi trotoar yang cukup ramai dengan para pejalan kaki, keadaan kedai cukup tenang. Ada cukup banyak pengunjung namun tidak penuh sesak, suasana yang nyaman. "Ini pesanan Anda." Perhatian Kris langsung tertuju pada Jongin. Ia mendongak sambil tersenyum. Dengan cekatan Jongin menyajikan semua pesanan Kris di atas meja. "Selamat menikmati." Jongin sedikit membungkukkan badannya sebelum berbalik dan berniat untuk pergi.

"Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja Jongin." Kalimat Kris menghentikan langkah kaki Jongin, ia menoleh ke belakang dan bertatapan dengan Kris.

"Apa Tuan mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, ah iya, aku mengatakan terima kasih tadi." Kening Jongin berkerut. "Ada apa?" Jongin menggeleng pelan, ia tersenyum tipis sebelum berjalan meninggalkan meja Kris.

Kris sangat jarang meminum teh namun teh peppermint yang direkomendasikan Jongin membuat Kris jatuh cinta hanya dalam sekali coba. Ekor mata Kris melirik Jongin yang berada di depan konter kasir, terlihat sedang berdebat dengan seseorang di belakang konter, kakak laki-lakinya. Kris tersenyum melihat punggung Jongin.

Lonceng di depan pintu berbunyi nyaring, Jongin menoleh ke belakang. Raut wajahnya berubah. Dia berlari tergesa menuju dapur. "Xiumin hyung."

"Chanyeol. Jongin ada di dapur." Chanyeol mengangguk bersemangat kemudian melangkah riang menuju dapur.

"Gendutku yang manis!" Chanyeol memekik berisik sambil mendekap tubuh Jongin dari belakang. Jongin sedang duduk menelungkupkan setengah badannya pada meja makan.

"Hentikan panggilan itu!" Jongin mendengus sebal, Chanyeol hanya tertawa ceria. "Menyebalkan." Gerutu Jongin.

"Cupcake Jahe dan es teh hitam."

"Terima kasih Nenek."

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu Chanyeol?"

"Nenek berhenti bersikap ramah pada alien ini!" Jongin menunjuk Chanyeol dengan telunjuk kirinya.

"Jongin bersikaplah yang sopan."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar menanggapi sikap Jongin. "Baik-baik saja Nenek, ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan di Macau tapi aku harus bersaing dengan seseorang yang besar."

"Semoga beruntung Chanyeol."

"Terima kasih Nenek Kim. Jongin kau harus mendukung kekasihmu ini." Ucap Chanyeol sambil melingkarkan tangan kirinya pada pinggang Jongin.

"Siapa kekasihku? Kau bukan kekasihku." Jongin menggerutu pelan.

"Jangan mengelak, kau kekasihku suka atau tidak suka." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar kemudian mencium singkat pipi kiri Jongin.

"Nenek tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk membebaskan aku dari pria menyebalkan ini?!" Jongin memekik marah sambil berdiri dari kursi kayunya. Namun, rasa marahnya justru disambut oleh gelak tawa dari nenek dan Chanyeol. "Chanyeol sumber kemalanganku."

"Kalian mengobrol yang akrab, Nenek akan mengecek barang di gudang penyimpanan."

"Kenapa kau bekerja Jongin? Apa kau sudah merasa sangat sehat?"

"Aku sudah sangat sehat." Balas Jongin dengan sedikit bersungut-sungut sisa amarah. Tangan kiri Jongin menyambar gelas es teh hitam Chanyeol. "Ada sesuatu yang aku inginkan."

"Apa?"

"Sepatu."

"Sepatu? Kau bisa mengatakannya padaku….,"

"Tidak." Jongin memotong ucapan Chanyeol cepat. "Kali ini aku akan mengumpulkan uang sendiri dan membelinya akan aku buktikan pada….,"

"Kau bertaruh dengan seseorang?!" Chanyeol memekik gemas kemudian menarik ujung hidung Jongin.

"Chanyeol!" Jongin memekik kesal setelah berhasil melepaskan tarikan tangan Chanyeol pada hidungnya.

"Baiklah aku memang bertaruh dengan Taemin, kami akan membeli sepatu yang kami inginkan dengan uang sendiri." Chanyeol tersenyum simpul mendengar kalimat Jongin. "Beri aku semangat jangan tersenyum meremehkan."

"Baiklah, baiklah, semangatlah Kim Jongin." Chanyeol menampilkan senyum lebar terbaiknya.

"Terima kasih." Jongin membalas lembut kemudian tersenyum.

"Jangan terlalu lelah bekerja, lagipula sekarang musim panas. Nikmati liburanmu." Jongin mengangguk pelan.

"Apa ada cerita yang menarik hari ini? Selain hari pertamamu bekerja."

"Hmmm…," Jongin bergumam sembari berpikir. "Ah ya aku memberikan buket bunga mawar putih kedai pada seorang pria."

"Mawar putih tradisi kedai kan?"

"Pria itu ingin memberikan buket mawar putih untuk ibunya, tapi semua mawar putih sudah habis. Aku kasihan dan memberikan buket mawar putihku."

"Wah kau baik sekali, tapi Xiumin tidak marah?"

"Lumayan marah."

"Aku harus pergi ke Eropa selama satu bulan."

"Kenapa berpamitan denganku?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada malas sebelum mencomot salah satu cup cake dan menggigit permukaan kue yang berlapis gula rasa jahe.

"Kau kan kekasihku." Jongin hanya mendengus mendengar kalimat Chanyeol. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol gemas ia mencubit kedua pipi gembil Jongin.

"Satu bulan waktu yang cukup."

"Cukup untuk apa?"

"Membentuk otot!" Jongin memekik jengkel, Chanyeol hanya tertawa keras mendengar kalimat Jongin. "Awas saja akan aku buktikan jika aku berhasil membentuk ototku, saat kau kembali, kau pasti terkejut."

"Baiklah, aku tunggu hasil usahamu. Satu bulan lagi."

"Tentu." Jongin membalas mantap.

"Aku pergi dulu."

"Kalau sibuk kenapa datang?" Jongin bertanya ketus.

"Aku selalu merindukanmu." Jawaban Chanyeol membuat Jongin mengeluarkan tawa meremehkan. Chanyeol tertawa pelan mengusak puncak rambut Jongin. "Aku pergi dulu."

"Hmmm." Jongin menggumam namun ia berdiri dari kursi dan mengekori Chanyeol.

"Manis sekali kau ingin mengantarku sampai pintu."

"Tidak, aku harus bekerja. Duduk di belakang konter."

"Ahhh begitu?" goda Chanyeol, Jongin mendengus dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Chanyeol menuju konter.

"Sudah pergi?" Jongin bertanya pada sang kakak mengabaikan pelukan singkat Chanyeol sebelum pergi dari kedai.

"Yang mana?"

"Tuan yang aku beri buket mawar putih."

"Ah Kris, ya dia sudah pergi tak lama setelah kau ke dapur. Kurasa dia bahkan tidak menghabiskan teh dan tidak menyentuh biskuitnya."

"Mungkin dia bukan penggemar teh dan kudapan manis." Jongin memberi alasan yang cukup masuk akal untuk menghibur Xiumin, kakaknya akan memikirkan pelanggan yang tidak menyentuh hidangan mereka dengan sangat serius. "Percayalah." Tegas Jongin.

"Ya." Xiumin membalas singkat kemudian tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pintu perpustakaan berderit halus, perhatian Kris pada buku yang tengah ditekuninya seketika berakhir. "Hai."

"Luhan kau tahu saat aku berada di perpustakaan jangan pernah menggangguku."

"Maaf." Laki-laki berparas tampan itu mengucapkan permintaan maaf yang terdengar tidak tulus. Ia langsung duduk di hadapan Kris. "Aku sudah mendapatkan informasi yang kau inginkan."

"Benarkah?" perhatian Kris seketika tertuju penuh kepada Luhan, ia letakkan buku yang tadi ditekuninya pada meja nakas di sisi kanan tubuhnya.

"Jantung adikmu Do Kyungsoo diberikan pada Kim Jongin, seperti dugaanmu. Transplantasi dilaksanakan setelah setengah jam Kyungsoo dinyatakan meninggal dunia. Jongin memiliki sahabat dekat bernama Taemin dan kekasih bernama Park Chanyeol."

Kedua mata Kris menyipit. "Park Chanyeol. Park Chan-Yeol?"

"Ya, Park Chanyeol, rival kita. Park entertaiment."

Kris menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi kulit yang ia duduki, kedua tangannya tertangkup di depan dada. "Brengsek." Gumamnya.

Luhan berdiri dari kursi. "Sebaiknya kau tidak bermain dengan api Kris, jangan terobsesi pada Jongin dia bukan Kyungsoo. Dia bukan adik tirimu."

"Kau tau Luhan, tadi aku bertemu dengan Jongin. Dia memberiku buket mawar putih dan mengajakku ke kedai teh keluarganya. Bukankah itu kebetulan yang menyenangkan, takdir berpihak padaku."

Luhan mendengus. "Kau menguntitnya, aku yakin kau sudah merencanakan pertemuanmu dengan Jongin hari ini." Kris tak menjawab dia hanya menyeringai. "Jangan bermain api aku ingatkan padamu. Jika kau terbakar aku tidak akan datang untuk menolongmu."

"Aku mencintai Jongin."

"Tidak!" tegas Luhan. "Kau terobsesi pada Kyungsoo dan sekarang kau melihat Jongin sebagai Kyungsoo."

Kris menghembuskan napas perlahan, meraih buku di atas meja nakas dan membacanya. "Kau bisa keluar Luhan aku ingin menyelesaikan bukuku hari ini."

"Bangsat!" Luhan mengumpat sebelum melangkah meninggalkan perpustakaan pribadi milik Kris.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heartbeat**

 **EXO Fiction**

 **Characters: Chanyeol, Jongin (Kai), Jongdae, Luhan, Kris and others**

 **Pairing: ChanKai, KrisKai**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Rated: T-M**

 **Boomiee92**

 **Halo ini chapter dua, selamat membaca, maaf atas segala kesalahan, maaf jika updatenya lama, ada yang bisa main wattpad? Ajari saya hehehe. Happy reading all…**

 **Previous**

Luhan mendengus. "Kau menguntitnya, aku yakin kau sudah merencanakan pertemuanmu dengan Jongin hari ini." Kris tak menjawab dia hanya menyeringai. "Jangan bermain api aku ingatkan padamu. Jika kau terbakar aku tidak akan datang untuk menolongmu."

"Aku mencintai Jongin."

"Tidak!" tegas Luhan. "Kau terobsesi pada Kyungsoo dan sekarang kau melihat Jongin sebagai Kyungsoo."

Kris menghembuskan napas perlahan, meraih buku di atas meja nakas dan membacanya. "Kau bisa keluar Luhan aku ingin menyelesaikan bukuku hari ini."

"Bangsat!" Luhan mengumpat sebelum melangkah meninggalkan perpustakaan pribadi milik Kris.

 **BAB DUA**

Sisi baik tidak ada teriakan dan omelan sisi buruk jam tidur Jongin berkurang. Setelah mandi dengan malas Jongin menuruni satu persatu anak tangga menuju lantai satu. Kesibukan di kedai sudah dimulai, meski kedai belum buka. Nenek dan Ibu mengecek barang, Ayah dan Xiumin membersihkan meja-meja di dalam kedai.

"Jongin pergi ke toko bunga." Perintah Xiumin meski kedua matanya tengah sibuk meneliti daftar barang-barang di gudang penyimpanan.

"Tentu _Hyung_!" Jongin memekik bersemangat. Dengan langkah panjang-panjang Jongin menuju pintu kedai, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko dengan berjalan kaki. Udara pagi musim panas yang segar sayang untuk dilewatkan. Jongin membuka kunci pintu kemudian menarik salah satu daun pintu ke dalam. "Ah!" terkejut karena seseorang menyodorkan buket bunga putih ke hadapannya.

"Selamat pagi Jongin."

"Ah Kris, kau mengejutkan aku." Jongin tersenyum manis.

"Aku sudah mengambilkan buket mawar putihmu."

"Terima kasih banyak." Cukup canggung Jongin menerima buket mawar putih pemberian Kris. "Aku bawa masuk, terima kasih Kris." Kris tersenyum tipis. Jongin bergegas kembali ke dalam kedai meninggalkan Kris di depan kedai. Ia lantas bergegas ke belakang konter berniat untuk mengganti bunga di dalam vas.

"Biar Ibu yang menata ke dalam vas, ajak temanmu masuk."

"Dia bukan temanku Ibu, kami baru saja kenal."

"Dia sudah baik mengantar buket bunga ke sini. Ajak dia masuk, sarapan sudah siap."

"Ibu mengajak Kris untuk sarapan?"

"Namanya Kris?" Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Ajak dia masuk."

"Baiklah." Jongin menggumam pelan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan konter.

Dari tempatnya berdiri menghadap kedai, Kris bisa melihat dengan jelas Jongin yang kini tengah berjalan menuju pintu kedai. "Masuklah Kris. Ah apa usiamu lebih tua dariku atau lebih muda?"

"Itu tidak penting Jongin, santai saja." Ucap Kris diakhiri dengan senyum tipis menawannya. Kris lantas berjalan di belakang Jongin.

"Hai Kris." Nyonya Kim menyambut kedatangan Kris dengan ramah, keduanya berjabat tangan. "Teman Jongin?"

"Iya Nyonya."

"Sarapan sudah siap, kau ingin mengobrol dengan Jongin?" Kris mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah pilih meja yang kau sukai, Bibi akan datang sebentar lagi dengan sarapan."

"Terima kasih Nyonya, Anda tidak perlu….,"

"Jangan ditolak ibuku tidak suka jika tawaran masakannya ditolak." Potong Jongin. Kris menoleh ke kanan menatap Jongin yang membalas dengan tatapan polos tanpa dosanya.

"Terima kasih Nyonya." Kris berucap sopan.

"Kau tidak keberatan dengan kopi, roti panggang, dan telur setengah matang, Kris?"

"Saya menyukai semua itu."

Nyonya Kim mengangguk dan tersenyum ceria. "Duduklah."

Kris memilih meja di dekat jendela, meja yang sama seperti yang dipilihnya kemarin. Jongin duduk tepat di hadapannya. Kris baru menyadari jika kulit Jongin berwarna kecoklatan. Warna kulit yang mengingatkannya pada orang-orang yang tinggal di pantai California. "Benarkah kau tidak keberatan dengan makanan yang ibuku tawarkan?"

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Aku bahkan lebih sering sarapan dengan sereal atau tidak sarapan sama sekali." Kris tersenyum tipis.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku Kris?"

"Hanya ucapan terima kasih. Tindakanmu kemarin—bagaimana mengatakannya ya. Berkesan, ya. Tindakanmu kemarin benar-benar membuatku terkesan. Rasanya sangat sulit bertemu dengan orang baik dan tulus akhir-akhir ini."

Jongin tertawa pelan. "Aku tidak sedang menyelamatkan dunia." Balas Jongin sebelum dia kembali tertawa.

Lelaki di hadapannya tampak kaya, aura uang dan kekuasaan tercium kuat. Memakai jas hitam dengan kemeja putih rapi, dan dasi hitam dengan empat garis putih horizontal, dua di bagian atas dasi, dan dua pada bagian bawah dasi. Sepatu mengkilat, mobil menawan dengan sopir pribadi. Kombinasi mematikan untuk menyuarakan sebuah kemapanan finansial.

Aroma harum roti panggang dan telur dadar tercium jelas membuat Kris dan Jongin menoleh cepat pada sumber aroma itu. Nyonya Kim tersenyum lebar. "Selamat menikmati."

"Terimakasih Nyonya." Kris menundukkan kepalanya singkat.

"Jongin tidak suka kopi jadi dia terbiasa minum teh dengan perasan lemon di pagi hari." Mendengar kalimat ibunya membuat Jongin harus berusaha keras untuk tidak mendesis. Ia merasa ibunya terlalu berlebihan bercerita pada orang asing.

Kris mengangkat cangkir kopinya, menghirup aroma harum kopi yang membuatnya merasa tenang. Berikutnya ia mencicipi rasa kopi di dalam cangkir. Rasa yang pas, manis yang pas. Kris tersenyum lebar. "Ada apa?" Jongin bertanya karena bingung dengan senyum Kris.

"Kopinya nikmat." Ucap Kris.

"Semua makanan dan minuman yang dibuat oleh nenek dan ibuku selalu lezat."

"Aku percaya itu."

Jongin menggigit kecil roti panggang dengan telur sarapannya sedangkan Kris memilih cara yang lebih elegan untuk menikmati sarapannya, menggunakan garpu dan pisau. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, hanya terima kasih saja?"

"Sejujurnya aku ingin berteman denganmu. Apa kau bersedia?"

Kedua bola mata bulat Jongin mengerjap-ngerjap cepat. "Hanya itu saja, kenapa kau terlihat gugup. Mari berteman." Jongin dengan ceria mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Kris. "Ah maaf." Ucapnya saat menyadari jika tangan kanannya kotor oleh remah roti panggang.

"Mari berteman." Kris menyambut tangan kanan Jongin, membuat sang pemilik tangan terkejut. Senyum lebar menghias wajah keduanya. "Sebenarnya ada hal lain lagi."

"Katakan aku pendengar yang cukup baik."

"Aku kakak Do Kyungsoo." Jongin meletakkan roti panggang di tangannya ke atas piring, keheningan tercipta, Jongin memandangi remah-remah roti panggang pada pinggiran piring. "Dia adik yang sangat baik, aku merindukannya."

Hening sejenak. "Ya, dia pasti orang yang sangat baik." Jongin mengangkat wajahnya menatap kedua mata tajam Kris. "Terima kasih banyak." Ia berucap tulus.

Kris mengangguk pelan. "Itu keinginan Kyungsoo, selalu ingin membantu. Dia menjaga tubuhnya dengan sangat baik berharap saat dia pergi organ tubuhnya bisa didonorkan."

"Itu terwujud." Jongin membalas kalimat Kris dengan nada pilu yang terdengar sangat jelas. "Maaf." Ucapnya sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kris ke luar kedai. Tangan kiri Jongin menarik beberapa lembar tisu dari kotak tisu di atas meja. "Aku menjadi emosional, maaf. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa Jongin."

Setelah merasa kedua matanya cukup kering Jongin kembali menatap Kris. "Ucapan terima kasih tidak akan cukup untuk semua kebaikan kalian. Aku sungguh-sungguh berterimakasih untukmu dan seluruh keluargamu. Kalian memberiku kesempatan kedua untuk hidup."

"Kyungsoo pasti sangat bahagia di sana." Kris berucap pelan. Jongin tersenyum tipis. Keduanya bertatapan selama beberap detik melempar senyum dan kembali menikmati sarapan yang sempat tertunda. Kris sesekali menatap Jongin namun pemuda di hadapannya itu terlihat tak inginmemulai suatu pembicaraan. Kris memutar otaknya cepat, keakraban terjalin karena topik bicara yang menarik, begitukan? "Hmmm, Jongin."

"Ya?" Jongin mengangkat wajahnya menatap Kris penuh perhatian.

"Kapan kedai kalian buka?"

"Satu jam lagi."

"Hmmm. Apa semuanya berjalan dengan baik?" kening Jongin mengkerut, Kris tersenyum ia paham jika Jongin tak begitu mengerti dengan pertanyaannya. "Maksudku kedai teh di tengah banyak kafe kopi, apa semuanya baik?"

"Oh." Jongin menjawab singkat kemudian tertawa pelan. "Ya, sejauh ini semuanya baik-baik saja."

"Bisnis keluarga?" Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Semua pemasukan keluarga kalian dari sini?" Kris melihat dahi Jongin kembali mengkerut. "Maaf." Ia berucap cepat sedikit semas jika pertanyannya menyinggung perasaan Jongin.

"Bisnis keluarga namun bukan satu-satunya pemasukan, Ayahku bekerja di kantor."

"Dimana? Maaf aku tidak memaksamu untuk menjawab."

"Park entertainment."

"Ah." Kris menjawab singkat. Berharap agar ekspresi wajahnya tak menunjukan ketidaksukaan dengan jelas. "Park entertainment?"

"Ya ayahku memegang satu acara." Jongin tersenyum di akhir kalimat. "Kau boleh tinggal, aku harus membantu membuka kedai."

"Jika aku menunggu apa kau bersedia untuk mengobrol lagi denganku?" Kris menunggu jawaban Jongin. Denting vas bunga yang ditaruh di atas meja tamu terdengar nyaring. Menunggu.

"Maaf tapi aku harus bekerja. Setelah jam kerjaku selesai aku bisa mengobrol." Jongin menjawab, memberi penawaran terbaik.

"Kapan kau selesai bekerja?"

"Tujuh malam."

"Selama itu?"

Jongin tersenyum. "Aku karyawan di sini."

Kris menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia mudah aja memberi gaji kepada Jongin atau bahkan membeli kedai teh milik keluarga Kim. "Baiklah aku akan kembali pukul tujuh malam." Jongin ingin menolak, entahlah ia hanya merasa sangat aneh kenapa Kris begitu ingin berbicara dengan dirinya tapi dirinya sendiri yang menyanggupi untuk menjadi teman.

"Maaf jika aku membuatmu tidak nyaman Jongin. Aku hanya butuh teman untuk berbicara, aku tidak pernah memiliki teman yang bisa aku ajak bicara dan aku akan meninggalkan Korea besok." Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang Kris sebutkan. Dia hanya ingin lebih dekat dengan Jongin setiap detiknya, mengarang dan berbohong bukanlah hal yang besar. Jongin mengangguk pelan, Kris hampir bersorak merayakan kemenangan. "Baiklah aku akan kembali nanti, sampai jumpa Jongin."

"Sampai jumpa Kris." Jongin tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Kris sebelum lelaki tinggi itu mendorong pintu dan melangkah keluar.

"Biar Ibu yang membersihkan meja, Jongin bantu nenekmu mengecek barang di gudang." Jongin mengangguk pelan, iapun berjalan menuju belakang kedai dan berpapasan dengan sang kakak.

"Hanya perasaanku atau…," Xiumin menggantung kalimatnya. Jongin memberi perhatian penuh kepada sang kakak intuisi Xiumin cukup tajam jadi sedikit banyak Jongin akan mendengarkan nasihat dari sang kakak.

"Apa?" Jongin menuntut sang kakak untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kris tertarik denganmu hanya saja…," Xiumin menggantung kalimat untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Sudahlah, aku sendiri juga tidak yakin." Kening Jongin berkerut namun sang kakak sudah lebih dulu melanjutkan kegiatannya membersihkan meja kasir dengan kain lap empuk warna cokelat tua. Jonginpun memilih untuk bergegas ke ruang penyimpanan.

Aroma harum yang khas menyapa penciuman Jongin, ia tersenyum melihat sang nenek berdiri di tengah ruangan dengan buku catatan pada tangan kanan beliau. Terlihat sibuk dengan cara klasik. "Ibu menyuruhku untuk membantu Nenek."

"Sudah hampir selesai Jongin, duduklah."

"Aku ingin membantu." Jongin bersikeras.

"Sudah hampir selesai dan Nenek rasa hanya mahkota mawar yang belum datang."

"Hmmm." Jongin menggumam namun ia melangkah cepat menghampiri sang nenek, ia tidak mau rugi setelah msuk ke dalam gudang penyimpanan. Sayang ketergesaan Jongin membuat tangan kirinya tak sengaja mendorong tumpukan kotak cangkir baru. PRANG! PRANG! PRANG! Kotak teratas jatuh, setengah lusin cangkir terhempas ke atas lantai. Nenek Kim menoleh ke belakang, Jongin melempar tatapan canggung. "Maaf." Ia berucap singkat.

"Keluarlah Sayang, dan suru ibumu kemari dengan alat pembersih." Nenek Kim berucap lembut. Jongin mengangguk pelan tatapan penyesalan nampak pada kedua matanya tanpa melawan Jongin melangkah keluar.

"Hei, kau sudah selesai membantu Nenek di gudang?" secara kebetulan Jongin langsung berpapasan dengan sang ibu. Ia mengangguk lemah. "Ada apa?"

"Sedikit kacau Nenek menyuruh Ibu untuk ke gudang dengan peralatan bersih-bersih dan mahkota mawar yang belum tiba, itu yang Nenek katakan tentang barang-barang di gudang penyimpanan."

Nyonya Kim hanya tersenyum kemudian mengacak puncak kepala Jongin dengan gemas. "Temani kakakmu, pelanggan belum berdatangan kalian mungkin bisa menghabiskan waktu menunggu dengan mengobrol."

"Hmmm." Jongin berucap pelan.

Xiumin duduk di belakang konter, majalah yang membahas tentang dekorasi rumah dan bangunan sedang ia baca dengan serius. Kedua matanya yang sudah sipit semakin menyipit, kening berkerut dengan bibir sedikit mengerucut. Benar-benar dalam mode serius. Perlahan Jongin mendekati sang kakak tidak duduk di samping sang kakak melainkan duduk di hadapan Xiumin dengan konter kasir sebagai pemisah di antara mereka.

" _Hyung_." Xiumin tak bergeming. "Sekarang bagaimana aku bisa bekerja di sini setelah kekacauan yang aku lakukan."

"Hmmm?" berhasil akhirnya Xiumin menurunkan majalah yang sedang ia baca. "Memang kekacauan seperti apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Memecahkan setengah lusin gelas di gudang penyimpanan."

"Nenek akan memaafkanmu." Xiumin menjawab dengan santai, iapun melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca majalah dekorasi dan bangunan.

"Kenapa semua orang selalu melepaskan aku dengan mudah." Jongin tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk mengeluh. "Apa karena aku…,"

"Jongin bisakah kau mengambilkan air putih dingin untukku." Sengaja sekali Xiumin memotong kalimat sang adik.

"Baiklah." Jongin berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki berjalan menghampiri lemari pendingin berpintu kaca, menarik salah satu botol air mineral dari sana. Iapun melangkah kembali ke konter. "Ini _Hyung_."

"Terima kasih Jongin." Balas Xiumin dibarengi senyuman manisnya.

Saat jam makan siang kedai teh mulai ramai, musik dari para penyanyi yang sedang naik daun diputar di dalam kedai. Seluruh kipas angin di dalam kedai dinyalakan menimbulkan dengung berisik yang dengan cara aneh akrab di telinga. Pengunjung tersebar di dalam kedai mengobrol akrab dengan teman mereka, membaca koran, membaca buku, memainkan ponsel mereka, atau sekedar duduk diam menikmati hidangan.

"Haaahhh…," Jongin menghembuskan napas lega sambil menyeka dahinya yang berkeringat menggunakan kain lap.

"Jongin!" Xiumin memprotes pelan tindakan sang adik.

"Kenapa?" Jongin melempar tatapan bingung. "Kain lapnya kan bersih."

"Ada tisu." Jongin hanya tertawa pelan menanggapi kekesalan sang kakak, Xiumin menahan diri untuk tidak memukul lengan atau punggung adiknya yang menyebalkan itu. "Jadi?" Xiumin mengalihkan topik pembicaraan agar tak lagi merasa kesal.

"Apa _Hyung_?" Jongin tidak mengerti dengan maksud kalimat Xiumin.

"Yang paling laku hari ini?"

"Agar-agar buah dan teh oolong."

"Apa semua orang ingin menurunkan berat badan mereka?"

"Apa?" Xiumin mendengus iapun menyentil kening sang adik pelan. " _Hyuuuuung_." Jongin memprotes tindakan sang kakak.

"Teh oolong dipercaya bisa meluruhkan lemak bacalah lebih banyak catatan Nenek."

"Teh hijau yang lebih populer." Jongin memberi tatapan sengit kepada sang kakak percaya diri dengan pengetahuannya.

"Terserah." Xiumin mengibaskan tangan kanannya Jongin menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum berjalan pergi menghampiri lemari pendingin untuk mengambil air mineral.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jongin Kris menunggumu di bawah."

"Hah?" Jongin menatap sang kakak dengan tak berkedip.

"Aku sudah memberitahunya jika kau sedang mandi, dia menunggu di luar kedai. Apa kau membuat janji temu dengannya?"

Jongin nampak ragu namun pada akhirnya iapun mengangguk. "Ya, tapi aku tidak menyangka jika dia benar-benar datang."

"Kau sudah berjanji, temui dia." Xiumin melihat wajah sang adik yang nampak enggan. "Keluarga kita selalu menepati janji dan berlaku jujur."

"Iya!" dengus Jongin malas mendengar ceramah sang kakak. "Aku turun sekarang."

Kaos lengan pendek berwarna biru tua dan jins dengan warna biru yang lebih muda melekat pas pada tubuh Jongin, ia menuruni satu persatu anak tangga. Kedai sudah tutup, namun Jongin melihat punggung Kris yang berdiri dalam posisi membelakangi pintu kedai dengan jelas dari tempatnya berdiri. Jongin mendorong pintu kedai, pintu kedai akan dikunci setelah pukul sepuluh malam. "Kris."

Kris memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat mendengar namanya di panggil. Krispun tersenyum melihat siapa yang muncul. "Hai Jongin, apa aku mengganggu?"

"Aku sudah berjanji." Jongin berucap lembut diikuti senyuman di akhir kalimat.

"Masuk?" tawar Jongin.

Kris menggeleng pelan. "Aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar, apa kau mau menemaniku? Hanya sebentar." Kris melihat raut keraguan tercetak jelas pada wajah Jongin. "Tidak akan jauh Jongin, jalan-jalan dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Menggunakan kaki, tidak dengan mobil."

"Ahhhh….," Jongin terlihat lega. "Ayo." Jongin menjawab dengan bersemangat.

"Aku tidak terlalu mengenal daerah di sekitar kedai tehmu."

"Aku akan menjadi pemandu wisatamu malam ini."

 _Aku tidak keberatan kau menjadi sesuatu yang lebih malam ini Kim Jongin, sungguh aku tidak merasa keberatan._ Kris berucap dalam hati. "Kris ayo!" Jongin mengajak dengan antusias, Krispun mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti langkah kaki Jongin. "Di depan kedai teh ku ada toko pakaian dan berderet toko pakaian lain, belo ke kiri ada toko kue, toko bunga milik Yesung hyung kalau kau berbelok ke kanan dari kedai di sana ada toko pakaian lagi, toko keramik, swalayan, toko perhiasan, toko tas, restoran, kafe yang menjual kopi."

Kris mendengar dengan seksama seluruh kalimat yang Jongin ucapkan bahkan ia tahu jika Jongin sedikit tidak suka kala mengatakan _kafe yang menjual kopi_. "Apa kafe yang menjual kopi itu menurunkan pengunjung kedai tehmu?"

"Tidak, ah aku tidak tahu. Hanya saja….," Jongin enggan meneruskan kalimat.

"Hanya apa?"

"Beberapa orang meledek kedai kami, itu saja sudahlah tidak perlu dibahas lagi."

"Hmmm." Kris menggumam pelan, terlihat tak terpengaruh dengan kalimat Jongin padahal di dalam hati dia berjanji akan memberi pelajaran siapapun yang mengejek Jongin, keluarga Jongin, dan kedai teh mereka.

"Kris mau membeli camilan?"

"Tentu."

"Kau ingin apa? Es krim?"

"Aku tidak terlalu menyukai makanan manis."

"Ah." Jongin melempar tatapan kecewa.

"Tapi tidak ada salahnya dicoba."

"Bagus ayo! Aku tau tempat yang menjual es krim enak!" Jongin berseru antusias tanpa sadar ia menggenggam tangan kanan Kris dan menarik laki-laki jangkung itu untuk mengikutinya.

Kris tidak begitu suka dengan es krim, Kris tidak begitu suka dengan makanan manis. Namun, bersama Jongin ia tak keberatan untuk mencoba sesuatu di luar kebiasaannya. Membeli es serut murah dengan siraman sirup stroberi berwarna merah di atasnya, duduk di bangku depan salah satu toko topi. "Aku akan pergi ke Jepang selama tiga hari atau paling lama satu minggu."

"Jepang?" Jongin menoleh ke kanan cepat menatap Kris.

Kris mengangguk pelan. "Ya, Jepang. Kenapa Jongin? Ada yang aneh dengan Jepang?"

"Tidak!" Jongin memekik cepat ia tidak ingin Kris salah paham, mereka belum kenal dekat dan itu membuat Jongin salah bicara. "Negara yang hebat."

"Hmmm." Kris hanya menggumam, Jongin gelagapan ia semakin cemas salah bicara.

"Aku suka anime, aku suka sakura saat mekar, aku suka pesta kembang api di musim panas dan….,"

"Bukankah Korea juga memiliki semua itu?" tatapan Kris membuat Jongin mati kutu. Kedua mata bulat Jongin mengerjap-ngerjap cepat, ia tidak bisa memutar otaknya untuk memberi jawaban. Raut wajah Kris terlihat bosan dengan topik perbicangan yang sedang berlangsung. Keheningan menggantung selama beberapa detik hingaa…., "Hei." Kris menyapa Jongin, senyum lebar menghiasi wajah tampannya dan jangan lupakan tangan kiri Kris yang menyentil pelan dahi Jongin. "Kenapa kau terlihat tegang, aku tidak akan mengejekmu karena kau menyukai Jepang."

"Ahhhh….," wajah Jongin langsung terlihat tenang.

"Pernah ke Jepang?" Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Ah benarkah? Kurasa keluargamu mampu untuk pergi ke Jepang."

"Aku ingin pergi ke Jepang suatu saat aku akan mengunjungi Negara itu." Jongin berucap antusias.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tentang kenapa kau tidak pergi ke Jepang."

"Itu karena…., karena belum ada waktu yang pas saja."

Kris mengangguk-angguk pelan, tak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia menikmati es serutnya dengan tenang. Tentu saja Kris sudah tau apa yang membuat Jongin tidak bisa pergi ke Jepang atau ke tempat lain, dan bahkan ke seluruh Seoul. "Kau suka topi?"

"Apa?!" Terlihat jelas jika Jongin terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kris.

"Kau suka topi?" Kris dengan sabar mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Topi. Tentu saja Jongin sangat menyukai topi, namun ia tidak ingin mengatakan semua hal yang ia suka atau ia benci pada seseorang yang bahkan belum genap satu minggu dikenalnya. "Aku tidak terlalu suka."

Jawaban Jongin hampir saja membuat wadah es serut yang ada di tangan kiri Kris remuk. Sungguh, Kris tidak menyukai penolakan. Seorang Kris Wu benci dengan penolakan. "Baiklah sudah malam Jongin, sebaiknya aku mengantarmu pulang."

Wajah Jongin terlihat bingung namun ia tak menolak dan berdiri dari bangku yang didudukinya. Keduanya berjalan beriringan, Jongin merasa canggung, entahlah, sulit dijelaskan, seluruh tubuh Kris menguarkan aura kecanggungan yang kental. Angin malam berhembus cukup kuat. Dengan es serut masih berada di dalam mulutnya, Jongin menggigil menggosokaan tangan kirinya yang bebas dari memegang wadah es serut pada lengan kanannya.

"Dingin?" Kris bertanya singkat.

"Ya, tapi aku tidak apa-apa dengan….," kalimat Jongin menggantung begitu saja. Kris melepaskan jas hitamnya. Suara gesekan lembut dari kain jas dengan kain kemeja. Bunyi desir bahan jas dan kemeja itu terdengar mahal. "Kris." Jongin menyebut nama Kris semakin canggung. Jas hitam Kris membuat tubuhnya terasa hangat. Tatapan Kris kaku. "Terima kasih Kris." Ucapnya, Kris tersenyum tipis selama beberapa detik.

"Kau bisa berdiri di dekatku jika masih dingin." Jongin tertawa pelan tak berapa lama diikuti oleh Kris. Semuanya butuh proses, Kris akan bersabar untuk mendekati Jongin. Pelan namun pasti Jongin akan menjadi miliknya. Milik Kris Wu bukan milik yang lain.

 **TBC**

Terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang sudah bersedia membaca cerita saya yang lagi-lagi aneh. Terima kasih review kalian **njongah, juneeya100, jjong86, cute, Kim762, firstkai94, bottomjongin, thedolpinduck, babyblackbear, firstkai94, KeepBeef, jsarc, Kim Jongin Kai, YooKey1314, laxyvords, hunkailovers, ulfah cuittybeams, blackbearvampire, steffifebri, tobanga garry, ismi ryeosomnia, LulluBee, Putri836, Oh Kins, aNOnime9095, Ovieee, Lyn Monica, calista94, KaiNieris, vintinn, ohKim9488, kanzujackson jk, geash, ParkJitta, SparkyuELF137, Park Rinhyun Uchiha, hnana, hunexohan, sejin kimkai, msdnht, vivikim406.** Sekali lagi terima kasih sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heartbeat**

 **EXO Fiction**

 **Characters: Chanyeol, Jongin (Kai), Jongdae, Luhan, Kris and others**

 **Pairing: ChanKai, KrisKai**

 **Warning: BL, Typo**

 **Rated: T-M**

 **Boomiee92**

 **Hi ini chapter tiga selamat membaca, maaf atas segala kesalahan. Happy reading all….**

 **Previous**

"Dingin?" Kris bertanya singkat.

"Ya, tapi aku tidak apa-apa dengan….," kalimat Jongin menggantung begitu saja. Kris melepaskan jas hitamnya. Suara gesekan lembut dari kain jas dengan kain kemeja. Bunyi desir bahan jas dan kemeja itu terdengar mahal. "Kris." Jongin menyebut nama Kris semakin canggung. Jas hitam Kris membuat tubuhnya terasa hangat. Tatapan Kris kaku. "Terima kasih Kris." Ucapnya, Kris tersenyum tipis selama beberapa detik.

"Kau bisa berdiri di dekatku jika masih dingin." Jongin tertawa pelan tak berapa lama diikuti oleh Kris. Semuanya butuh proses, Kris akan bersabar untuk mendekati Jongin. Pelan namun pasti Jongin akan menjadi miliknya. Milik Kris Wu bukan milik yang lain.

 **BAB TIGA**

"Jangan katakan jika kau sedang berfantasi tentang Jongin?"

"Jaga bicaramu."

Luhan tersenyum miring. "Aku tau siapa kau Tuan Kris Wu yang terhormat, jangan bersikap sok polos di depanku."

"Luhan hentikan atau….,"

"Atau apa? Mengancamku? Ingin melenyapkan aku?" Luhan terkekeh pelan. "Aku bisa membalasmu dengan cara yang sama menyakitkannya Kris. Jadi kaulah yang jangan bermain-main denganku."

"Baiklah, baiklah….," Kris mengangkat kedua tangannya sok dramatis. Pria cantik di hadapannya ini adalah sahabatnya, baiklah, cukup aneh memang bagaimana dua manusia yang bertolak belakang yang terlihat seolah akan saling membunuh adalah sahabat. Kris sendiri tidak tahu, mungkin keajaiban benar-benar ada di dunia ini, buktinya adalah persahabatan antara dirinya dengan Luhan. "Berapa lama lagi kita mendarat?"

"Satu jam lagi, jika ini pagi atau siang hari aku yakin kita sudah bisa melihat gunung Fuji sekarang." Kris menoleh ke arah jendela pesawat mengikuti Luhan, langit gelap dengan sedikit taburan bintang menyambut pandangannya.

Kris meluruskan kedua kakinya. "Tidak masalah, aku sudah bosan melihat gunung Fuji."

"Pikirkan saja tentang bisnis dan uangmu!" dengus Luhan sebelum berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki dan beranjak pergi.

"Kemana?!" pekik Kris.

"Aku ingin tidur."

"Satu jam lagi kita mendarat dan aku tidak akan membangunkanmu Luhan!"

"Aku tidak ada urusan dengan bisnismu!" pekik Luhan dari bagian belakang jet pribadi Kris.

"Haaah..," Kris menghembuskan napas kasar, ia menyalakan layar ponselnya menatap wajah Jongin yang ia jadikan latar belakang layar. "Dua hari lagi aku akan kembali, Sayang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BRUGH! "Aaaaaaaaa!" Jongin memekik kencang namun bukannya rasa simpati yang ia dapat justru suara tawa menyebalkan yang menyambut kedua telinganya. " _Hyung_!" jengkel Jongin sambil berusaha menggulingkan tubuh Xiumin ke sisi lain ranjang tempat tidurnya.

"Ayo bangun sudah pagi kau harus membantu di kedai, ingat tekad kuatmu untuk membeli sepatu."

"Hmmmm." Jongin menggumam pelan dengan kedua mata kembali terpejam.

"Bangun atau aku akan melayangkan serangan padamu."

"Tidak!" Jongin memekik keras siapa yang mau mendapat tubrukan berat badan Xiumin di kedua tulang paha dan panggulnya. "Aku akan bangun _Hyung_."

Xiumin terkikik melihat betapa susah payahnya sang adik mencoba membuka kedua kelopak matanya, menggerakan tubuhnya, mendudukan diri dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. "Jongin ada kabar menghebohkan."

"Apa? Chen hyung menyatakan perasaannya padamu, Nenek jatuh cinta pada Kakek pengantar jeruk, Ayah berubah langsing, atau kulitku berubah putih?"

"Jongin!" Xiumin benar-benar jengkel. Jongin akhirnya membuka kedua kelopak matanya lebar-lebar, ia tersenyum polos menanggapi kekesalan sang kakak.

"Maaf _Hyung_ , aku hanya bercanda apa kabar hebohnya?"

"Kedai kopi tutup."

"Hmmm…., Apa?!" Jongin berteriak tubuhnya bahkan melonjak dari atas tempat tidur. "Apa yang terjadi?! Kenapa tutup?!"

"Aku juga tidak tahu tapi tadi Ibu bilang dari informasi Kakek pengantar jeruk jika kafe itu tutup untuk dijadikan toko pakaian."

Seketika Jongin kehilangan rasa ketertarikannya. "Toko pakaian sudah banyak benar-benar pilihan bisnis yang gegabah."

"Kafe kopi juga banyak!" dengus Xiumin sambil menyentik dahi Jongin.

" _Hyung_!" protes Jongin sambil mengusap dahinya yang mungkin sekarang sudah memerah akibat sentilan Xiumin yang tak bisa dibilang pelan.

"Mau memilih sesuatu yang beda? Yang unik?" Jongin mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Xiumin.

"Sesuatu yang beda dan unik pasti selalu dicari."

Xiumin tersenyum miring. "Lalu kedai teh kita apa? Satu-satunya di blok ini dan yang terjadi?" Xiumin terkesan menantang Jongin dengan pertanyaannya.

"Kedai kita baik-baik saja memang tak seramai kafe kopi karena pecinta teh lebih sedikit jumlahnya dibanding penikmat kopi."

"Tak selamanya sesuatu yang berbeda dan unik itu bagus." Xiumin bercap serius kedua tangannya bersedekap di depan dada. "Jika aku menjadi pembisnis aku akan memilih sesuatu yang paling diminati dengan memberikan sedikit sentuhan khas milikku, aku rasa itu lebih baik dibanding memilih sesuatu yang unik."

"Kurasa pemikiran kita soal bisnis berbeda."

"Hmmm." Xiumin menggumam pelan. "Jongin."

"Ya?"

"Hari ini kau tidak usah mengambil bunga sudah dikerjakan Ibu."

"Kenapa?! Kenapa tidak membangunkan aku lebih awal?! Ah tidak! Gajiku!" Jongin memekik dramatis membuat Xiumin jengkel.

"Sebagai gantinya pergilah ke bekas bangunan kafe itu berpura-pura jadi pelanggan yang kecewa dan selidiki apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Penuh antusias Xiumin menatap wajah sang adik.

"Tidak." Jawaban tegas menyebalkan itu justru keluar dengan lancar dari bibir sang adik.

"Kenapa?!" sebagai yang lebih tua Xiumin lumayan tersinggung dengan penolakan sang adik.

"Sederhana saja aku bukan Sherlock Holmes."

"Ayolah Jongin…," merendahkan sedikit harga diri Xiumin merayu Jongin.

"Kenapa tidak _Hyung_ saja yang pergi ke sana?"

"Tidak mungkin! Aku menjaga kasir!"

Jongin memutar bola malas. "Alasan, kedai saja belum buka sekarang tidak sampai satu jam berjalan ke kafe."

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau!" dengus Xiumin, ia lantas berdiri dari ranjang memutar tubuhnya cepat dan berjalan menghentak meninggalkan kamar sang adik.

Kalau dipikir ulang Jongin juga penasaran, kenapa kafe yang terlihat bagus itu harus tutup. Bagus dalam segi minat pelanggan, ah interiornya juga. Setelah menimbang-nimbang maka Jongin putuskan untuk pergi ke sana dan mungkin mendapat sedikit iformasi. Jongin berdiri dari tempat tidurnya, tak peduli dengan selimut berantakan dan guling yang terjatuh ke atas lantai. Bergegas menarik handuk dari gantungan baju, membuka lemari, mengambil pakaian ganti, kemudian keluar kamar menuju kamar mandi.

Musim panas membuat tubuhnya berkeringat saat tidur, ditambah tidak adanya pendingin udara di dalam kamar hanya kipas angin ukuran sedang. Pendingin udara membuat hidungnya tersumbat, benar-benar aneh. Xiumin sering mengejek jika dirinya tidak berbakat menjadi orang kaya karena tak kuat dengan pendingin udara. Apa hubungan pendingin udara dengan bakat seseorang menjadi kaya? Xiumin memang unik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk pergi?" dari balik konter kasir Xiumin mengamati penampilan sang adik yang terlihat rapi, jins hitam, kaos putih dirangkap kemeja kotak-kotak hitam dan biru tua. Jongin melirik Xiumin dengan tatapan menggoda.

" _Hyung_ penasaran kan?"

"Diam!" Xiumin memekik tertahan jika ibu, nenek, atau ayahnya mendengar ucapan Jongin bisa terjadi masalah besar. Mereka bertiga selalu menekankan cara bersih yang sebenarnya sangat kolot dan merugikan. Jongin semakin gencar menggoda sang kakak dengan menaik turunkan alisnya. Xiumin mengangkat majalah memasakah di depannya dan mengancam akan memukul Jongin. Tentu saja itu tampak tak mengerikan bagi Jongin, ia justru tertawa terpingkal-pingkal karena menganggap ancaman Xiumin itu sangat lucu.

"Sudahlah aku pergi dulu, aku akan kembali sebelum kedai buka." Jongin menoleh ke kanan menatap jam dinding di sana. Jam dinding berbentuk bundar standar, berwarna putih, jam lama yang sudah ganti mesin namun rangkanya masih sama. "Satu jam lagi atau mungkin akan sedikit terlambat."

"Terlambat potong gaji!" Xiumin kembali mengancam, Jongin hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dan berlari pergi sebelum Xiumin benar-benar menimpuk kepalanya menggunakan majalah. Nyonya Kim hanya bisa menggeleng gemas melihat tingkah kedua putranya.

Kafe yang biasanya tak pernah sepi pengunjung sekarang terlihat lengang, kecuali para pekerja yang terlihat sedang mengeluarkan barang-barang dari dalam kafe. Beberapa pekerja melepas stiker wallpaper, dan menurunkan pajangan dinding. Dua buah truck pengangkut terparkir di depan kafe terlihat penuh dengan meja, kursi dan barang lain pada bagian bak terbuka truck.

"Maaf." Jongin menghentikan salah satu pekerja yang sedang membawa vas dan frame lukisan, terlihat tak begitu berat.

"Iya?"

"Kafenya tutup?" tanpa basa-basi Jongin langsung bertanya.

"Anda bisa melihatnya sendiri."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak terlalu paham, bangunannya dibeli itu saja yang aku tahu."

"Ahhh…., terima kasih banyak." Jongin tersenyum sedikit membungkukkan badannya kemudian memilih untuk beranjak pergi. "Bangunan dibeli padahal omsetnya bagus, pasti dibeli dengan harga yang sangat tinggi….," Jongin menggumam pelan.

Sebuah mobil van menarik perhatian Jongin, van berwarna hitam di cat dengan nama dan logo yang cukup familiar. Kening Jongin berkerut mencoba berpikir. "Wu entertainment." Baiklah akhirnya Jongin mengerti perusahaan entertainment itu yang membeli bangunan kedai untuk bisnis mereka. "Mau menjual apa di sini? Ah kurasa apapun yang mereka jual akan laku." Acuh tak acuh Jongin memilih pergi. Setiap fans akan membeli apapun barang yang berhubungan dengan fans itulah kenapa bisnis di dunia hiburan selalu menjanjikan.

"Sudah kembali?"

"Hmmm." Jongin menggumam pelan ia mengulurkan tangannya mengambil salah satu kain lap yang tidak diguakan Xiumin membantu sang kakak membersihkan kaca kedai.

"Jadi?"

"Hmmm." Jongin berpura-pura untuk tidak tertarik menggoda Xiumin.

"Jongin!" Xiumin berteriak kesal ia bahkan memukul lengan kanan Jongin dengan kain lap basah.

" _Hyung_ ….," Jongin memprotes lemah meratapi lengan kemeja kanannya yang basah. Ia condongkan tubuhnya ke kanan. "Wu entertainment membeli bangunan kafe."

"Ahhhhh….., pantas saja diberikan pasti harganya bagus."

"Aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama."

"Dan meski sudah banyak toko pakaian aku yakin semua barang yang di jual oleh Wu entertainment laku keras."

"Hmmmm." Jongin hanya menggumam.

"Pergilah ganti pakaianmu dengan seragam kerja, tinggal sedikit lagi biar aku yang selesaikan. Lihat Nenek sudah siap." Jongin menoleh ke belakang melihat neneknya yang sudah siap dengan gaun berwarna cerah khas seorang senior Kim, rambut pendek sebahu yang sudah sepenuhnya berwarna putih tak lupa buga mawar putih di selipkan pada telinga kanan.

"Baiklah!" Jongin memekik ceria ia lemparkan lap pembersih kaca ke dalam ember air, sengaja untuk menciptakan cipratan air dan….,"

"Jongin!" dan pekikan kesal Xiumin, menahan tawa Jongin berlari-lari kecil menuju anak tangga.

"Astaga!" Jongin terkejut melihat orang yang sangat menyebalkan duduk di pinggir ranjang tempat tidurnya.

"Maaf mengagetkanmu." Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Seharusnya kau belum kembali ke Korea kan? Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini dan tidak ada seorangpun yang mengatakan padaku?" Jongin benar-benar bingung dengan keberadaan Chanyeol di kamarnya. Chanyeol hanya menanggapi kebingungan Jongin dengan tawa renyah, ia lantas berdiri dan menghampiri Jongin. Menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Jongin agar pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu melangkah memasuki kamarnya.

"Aku ingin memberimu kejutan."

"Ya, kau berhasil melakukannya." Jongin membalas dengan nada tak ramah dan lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya tertawa.

"Aku merindukanmu." Jongin mengacuhkan keberadaan Chanyeol ia mengambil seragam yang tergantung rapi di belakang pintu kamar. Sikap acuh Jongin adalah makanan sehari-hari Chanyeol. "Aku membelikanmu sesuatu….,"

"Aku tidak bisa terus menerus menerima pemberianmu Chanyeol." potong Jongin. Dengan seragam di kedua tangannya Jongin memutar tubuhnya menatap Chanyeol. "Aku harus bekerja."

"Baiklah aku mengerti, apa kau punya waktu setelah jam kerja selesai?"

"Ya."

"Pukul tujuh malam aku akan menjemputmu."

"Hmmm." Hanya gumaman pelan yang Jongin berikan untuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengecup singkat dahi Jongin sebelum menarik daun pintu kamar Jongin dan melangkah keluar. Chanyeol menghentikan langkah kakinya, baiklah ia harus tahu sesuatu langsung dari mulut Jongin. Pintu kamar Jongin tertutup pelan Chanyeol berhasil menahan pintu itu menariknya, mengagetkan Jongin yang berdiri di balik pintu. "Apa?" Jongin melempar tatapan bingung. Chanyeol melangkah masuk dengan cepat, menutup pintu kamar Jongin dengan kedua tangannya, menguncinya. "Chanyeol jangan main-main." Jongin memberitahu dengan nada memperingati.

"Aku tidak bermain-main." Chanyeol menatap Jongin serius, tidak ada tanda-tanda dia sedang bercanda, mata bulatnya menajam bukan lagi mata bulat konyol yang biasanya selalu mengundang tawa.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Apa kau mencintaiku Kim Jongin?" Jongin tidak siap dengan pertanyaan macam itu. Keningnya berkerut dalam kedua tangannya meremat seragam yang ia pegang. "Apa kau mencintaiku Kim Jongin?" Chanyeol mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan nada yang lebih tegas.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Selalu jawaban seperti itu dan Chanyeol mulai lelah dengan semua ketidakpastian yang Jongin berikan. "Kau tidak tahu?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Aku tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan siapapun kecuali kau dan keluargaku…,"

"Taemin." Chanyeol menambahi kalimat Jongin.

"Ya Taemin, dia keluargaku, Taemin sepupuku." Jongin menatap Chanyeol malas entah kenapa hari ini Chanyeol terlihat lebih sensitif dari biasanya.

"Lalu?" Chanyeol menuntut.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan adalah rasa cinta, simpati, atau sekedar terima kasih atas semua yang telah kau berikan padaku. Semua bantuanmu."

"Jadi kau berpikir jika aku menuntut cintamu sebagi timbal balik? Semacam bayaran untuk semua yang sudah aku lakukan?" Chanyeol menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia terlalu emosi. Seharusnya ia bisa mengerti keadaan Jongin. "Maaf." Ucapnya singkat.

"Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf." Tangan kanan Jongin terangkat untuk menyentuh lengan kiri Chanyeol. "Maaf seharusnya aku bisa menjawab pertanyaan sederhan itu." Jongin mendongak menatap wajah Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh penyasalan.

Chanyeol tersenyum singkat. "Aku harus lebih bersabar untuk mendapat cintamu." Chanyeol menyentuh pipi kiri Jongin. Tanpa sadar Jongin memejamkan kedua matanya menyentuh punggung tangan Chanyeol.

Kedua kelopak mata Jongin terbuka. "Aku merasa aman saat bersamamu, aku juga merasa bahagia saat bersamamu, apa itu cinta?"

"Mungkin." Hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol sebelum dia mengakhiri jarak di antara dirinya dan Jongin. Chanyeol sedikit menunduk untuk mengimbangi tinggi badan Jongin. Bibir keduanya bertemu dalam sentuhan yang hangat dan canggung. Pertama kali, Chanyeol belum pernah menjamah bibir Jongin. Hanya ciuman di pipi dan dahi itulah yang selalu Chanyeol lakukan.

Tanpa sadar kedua kelopak mata Jongin terpejam, Chanyeol membuatnya melayang. Sentuhan lembut di permukaan bibir bawahanya membuat Jongin secara insting memberikan jarak di antara kedua belah bibirnya membiarkan Chanyeol memperdalam ciuman mereka. Jongin belum mengerti apa-apa soal ciuman, dia hanya pernah menontonnya di film, menjadi pihak yang pasif dan membiarkan Chanyeol yang melakukan semuanya, itulah yang saat ini Jongin lakukan. Tangan kiri Chanyeol bergerak melingkari pinggang ramping Jongin, membawa tubuh mereka untuk semakin merapat, sedangkan tangan kanannya bergerak ke arah belakang leher Jongin, menekan tengkuk Jongin dengan gerakan lembut namun menuntut.

Manis dan menggoda itulah yang Chanyeol rasakan saat ini terhadap Jongin, ia menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih, namun ia cukup waras untuk tidak melewati batas. Perlahan ia menarik bibirnya, menimbulkan suara kekecewaan dari Jongin. Keduanya bertemu pandang, mata Jongin terlihat sayu. Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. "Aku akan datang pukul tujuh malam." Jongin mengangguk pelan dan singkat. "Sampai nanti." Chanyeol menutup perpisahan mereka dengan sebuah kecupan pada dahi Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tidaakkkk!" Xiumin memekik dramatis dan Jongin hanya menahan tawa. Nenek mengumumkan bahwa kedai akan tetap buka di hari Sabtu dan Minggu. "Nenek memupuskan peluangku untuk berkencan." Xiumin membanting pantatnya ke atas kursi kayu berlapis spon tipis, bersedekap, memprotes keputusan.

"Kau bisa bekerja di tempat lain Xiumin itu menambah pengalaman saat lulus kuliah itu akan menjadi nilai tambahmu, pengalaman kerjamu."

"Tidak!" Xiumin kembali memekik. Tentu saja dia tidak akan mencari tempat kerja lain, mana ada tempat kerja yang seperti rumah sendiri. Begitu pikir Xiumin. "Jongin jika kau ingin tertawa lakukan saja jangan ditahan." Xiumin memberi Jongin lirikan tajam. "Kau enak sudah punya pacar….,"

"Halo semua." Kalimat Xiumin terputus oleh kedatangan Chanyeol. Xiumin mendengus malas, Chanyeol menyelipkan tubuhnya di antara Xiumin dan Chanyeol.

"Cari kursi lain!" teriak Xiumin, dia sedang kesal sekarang dan kurang ajar sekali Chanyeol datang untuk mengumbar cintanya pada Jongin.

"Maaf _Hyung_ , ada apa? Ada masalah? Kenapa Xiumin hyung terlihat kesal?"

"Xiumin hyung kesal karena tidak ada pacar." Jongin berbisik pada Chanyeol sama sekali tidak membantu. Xiumin semakin mendengus kasar karena kesal.

"Chen, Suho….,"

"Cukup!" Xiumin mengangkat kedua tangannya tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol. "Semua orang yang kau kenalkan tidak ada yang beres!" Xiumin lantas berdiri dari kursinya. "Sebaiknya aku menonton film untuk meredam emosi."

"Chanyeol?!" Jongin cukup terkejut melihat rambut dan kemeja bagian bahunya yang terlihat basah. "Di luar hujan?" Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. "Deras?"

"Ingin melihatnya?" Chanyeol tak menunggu Jongin menjawab namun ia tak menolak saat Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan kanannya lembut dan mengajaknya berdiri dari kursi makan. Nyonya dan Nenek Kim hanya tersenyum melihat keduanya.

"Deras sekali." Tuan Kim berucap tanpa menoleh ke belakang seolah telah mengetahui jika ada orang lain berada di balik tubuhnya. "Kenapa tidak memakai payung Chanyeol? Ingin terlihat dramatis?"

Chanyeol tertawa cukup keras. "Aku ingin menarik perhatian Jongin, Ayah."

"Aku melarangmu membawa Jongin keluar di tengah hujan Chanyeol."

"Aku tahu Ayah, Ayah tenang saja aku tidak akan melakukan tindakan sebodoh itu." Tuan Kim berbalik dan tersenyum.

"Kami semua akan ke atas, nikmati kencan kalian."

"Kami tidak berkencan!" dan entah sudah berapa kali protes Jongin selalu diabaikan. Dan semua orang sepertinya memberi kesempatan kepada Chanyeol untuk menghabiskan waktunya berduaan bersama Jongin.

"Kurasa kita harus berkencan di kedai teh." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar di akhir kalimat.

"Ya." Jongin membalas singkat tak tertarik.

"Apa kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?" Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Aku bisa membawamu pergi ke suatu tempat, sekarang sedang libur musim panas kan?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan tidak ingin pergi kemanapun." Jongin lantas berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol menuju meja di dekat jendela, meja yang menjadi mayoritas favorit pengunjung kedai. Jongin juga menyukai meja di dekat jendela, duduk sambil mengamati semak lilac dan deretan pertokoan di seberang jalan. Chanyeol lebih dulu menarik salah satu kursi kemudian mendudukinya. "Kau ingin minum atau makan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, duduklah Jongin. Aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Hmmm." Jongin menggumam sambil menarik kursi kemudian mendudukinya, berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. "Ah!" Jongin terperanjat saat kedua telapak tangannya secara cepat berada di dalam genggaman telapak tangan besar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak ingin mengatakan apapun, entahlah, ia hanya ingin bersama Jongin menatap wajah dan kedua mata sayu Jongin, tidak lebih, menikmati kesunyian diiringi suara rintikan hujan di luar. "Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Chanyeol. Jongin hanya tersenyum tertahan dengan wajah bersemu merah dan wajah yang sedikit tertunduk. Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Jongin, berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki untuk berpindah tempat duduk di samping Jongin.

Tangan kanan Chanyeol melingkari pinggang Jongin dan tanpa ragu Jongin menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kanan Chanyeol. tersenyum, Chanyeol mengecup lama dahi Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi keputusan yang akan kita ambil….," Luhan melirik tajam kepada Kris yang justru terlihat asyik dengan ponsel dibanding rapat kerjasama mereka. "Kris?" Luhan mencoba bersabar, bertanya sambil menepuk lutut kanan Kris. Luhan mencoba mencuri lihat apa yang sebenarnya menjadi penarik perhatian Kris. Dan Luhan hanya bisa menggeram pelan.

"Haah…," Kris menghembuskan napas kasar. Berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku serahkan semuanya padamu Luhan. Aku percaya padamu."

"Kris!" Luhan membentak karena kesal.

"Kita kembali ke Korea sekarang." Kris memberi perintah akuh kepada salah satu pengawalnya.

"Wu Yifan!" Luhan tidak tahan lagi ia menahan pergelangan tangan kanan Kris, membuat sang sahabat berhenti, menoleh dengan tatapan tajam berbahaya. "Sudah aku katakan padamu Kris, kau terobsesi."

"Kau tidak bisa menghentikan aku Luhan, kali ini tidak bisa."

Luhan tersenyum miring namun ia memutuskan untuk melepaskan pergelangan tangan Kris. "Baiklah terserah kau saja, aku tidak akan ikut campur juga tidak akan memberimu bantuan dalam urusan ini."

"Kau cukup diam, itu sudah cukup Luhan." Usai menyelesaikan kalimatnya Kris melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruangan tak peduli dengan para pimpinan yang sedang rapat dengannya.

Tangan kanannya meremat ponsel yang masih menampilkan sebuah yang dikirimkan oleh orang kepercayaannya, foto Chanyeol dan Jongin duduk bersama di kedai teh, terlihat mesra dan bahagia, kepala Jongin bersandar pada bahu Chanyeol dan Chanyeol yang mengecup dahi Jongin. Semua itu sudah cukup menyulut api amarah dalam diri seorang Wu Yifan. Kim Jongin adalah miliknya. Bukan milik yang lain.

 **TBC**

Terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang sudah bersedia membaca cerita saya dan tetap mengikuti kelanjutan cerita aneh say. Terima kasih review kalian _**YooKey1314, parkyayim, Park Rinhyun Uchiha, hnana, meimaos890, Ovieee, Athiyyah417, SparkyuELF137, cute, Oh Kins, firstkai94, vivikim406, Putri836, juneeya100, geash, hunexohan, ulfah cuittybeams, kanzujackson jk, jumeeee, calista94, tobanga garry, blackbearvampire, Kim762, steffifebri, KaiNieris, Kim Jongin Kai, Lyn Monica.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Heartbeat**

 **EXO Fiction**

 **Characters: Chanyeol, Jongin (Kai), Jongdae, Luhan, Kris and others**

 **Pairing: ChanKai, KrisKai**

 **Warning: BL, Typo**

 **Rated: T-M**

 **Boomiee92**

 **Hi ini chapter empat selamat membaca, maaf atas segala kesalahan. Happy reading all….**

 **Previous**

"Kau tidak bisa menghentikan aku Luhan, kali ini tidak bisa."

Luhan tersenyum miring namun ia memutuskan untuk melepaskan pergelangan tangan Kris. "Baiklah terserah kau saja, aku tidak akan ikut campur juga tidak akan memberimu bantuan dalam urusan ini."

"Kau cukup diam, itu sudah cukup Luhan." Usai menyelesaikan kalimatnya Kris melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruangan tak peduli dengan para pimpinan yang sedang rapat dengannya.

Tangan kanannya meremat ponsel yang masih menampilkan sebuah yang dikirimkan oleh orang kepercayaannya, foto Chanyeol dan Jongin duduk bersama di kedai teh, terlihat mesra dan bahagia, kepala Jongin bersandar pada bahu Chanyeol dan Chanyeol yang mengecup dahi Jongin. Semua itu sudah cukup menyulut api amarah dalam diri seorang Wu Yifan. Kim Jongin adalah miliknya. Bukan milik yang lain.

 **BAB EMPAT**

BRUK! "Jongin!"

"Sakit!" lengkingan suara Taemin disusul Jongin adalah pembuka pagi yang indah.

BRUGH! "Jongin!" Taemin bersungut-sungut menatap Jongin sengit yang telah dengan tega mendorongnya dari ranjang. "Kejam!" Taemin lantas berdiri dari lantai menuding Jongin.

"Kau lebih kejam membangunkan tidur damaiku dengan cara yang menyebalkan." Jongin berucap santai ia tendang selimutnya hingga ke ujung ranjang tempat tidurnya kemudian mendudukan tubuhnya.

"Aku kan sedang senang." Taemin membela diri ia lantas duduk di samping Jongin di pinggir tempat tidur sang sahabat.

"Senang sih senang tapi tidak perlu menubrukku juga….," Jongin menggumamkan protesnya, Taemin hanya nyengir lebar tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Apa kau siap mendengarkan kabar baikku?!" suara ceria dan antusias Taemin seketika memusnahkan rasa jengkel Jongin. Iapun mengangguk penuh antusias menghadap sang sahabat dengan kedua mata berbinar.

"Kau tau Jongin… Aku diterima di Wu entertainment!"

"Hebat!" Jongin berteriak bahagia kemudian keduanyapun berpelukan riang seperti anak TK yang mendapat mainan baru atau jatah makan siang. Jongin tahu sudah sejak lama Taemin ingin sekali menjadi trainee Wu entertainment, sepupu serta sahabatnya itu sudah lima kali mencoba dan baru tahun ini diterima.

"Jongin!" Taemin melepaskan pelukan Jongin menatap wajah Jongin dengan seksama.

"Apa?"

"Kapan kau akan menyusul?"

"Hmmmm itu….," Jongin tentu tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, jika keluarganya dan Chanyeol pasti akan marah besar jika dirinya masuk agensi dan bekerja keras berlatih hingga dua belas jam sehari, menjalani diet ketat, dan mengikuti setiap peraturan agensi yang sangat keras.

"Hasil pemeriksaannya baik-baik saja kan?" Taemin menampakan raut kecemasannya, Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Kau seharusnya sudah bisa melakukan banyak hal bukan?"

"Ya tapi entahlah aku rasa—aku harus memastikan semuanya benar-benar baik mungkin tahun depan aku akan mencoba."

"Park?"

"Tidak. Aku akan mencoba tempat lain, agensi yang lebih kecil."

"Baiklah semoga kau berhasil dan kita menjadi sukses bersama-sama!" Taemin memekik bahagia, Jongin tersenyum lebar menanggapi antusias Taemin.

"Bisakah aku melihatnya? Surat pemberitahuan kau lolos audisi?"

"Aku tidak membawanya, maaf Jongin."

"Lain kali bawa dan tunjukkan padaku."

"Ah ya kafe kopi saingan itu sudah tutup rupanya, aku baru tahu." Taemin mengucapkan kalimatnya sambil berdiri dari ranjang tempat tidur Jongin menghampiri poster hitam putih Michael Jackson kesayangan Jongin yang tertempel bertumpuk dengan poster-poster kalimat-kalimat penyemangat pada dinding.

"Ya sudah tutup. Wu entertainment yang membeli bangunannya." Jongin kini berdiri melipat selimutnya.

"Benarkah?!" Taemin memekik tak percaya.

"Ya."

"Untuk apa? Mau dijadikan apa?"

"Menjual pernak-pernik artis dari Wu entertainment."

"Hmmmm, itu terdengar seperti bisnis yang sangat menguntungkan."

"Ya."

"Chanyeol tidak datang hari ini?"

"Sepertinya dia sedang sibuk."

"Bagaimana kencan kalian?"

Jongin menoleh menatap Taemin bingung. "Kencan?"

"Ya, kemarin kalian berkencan di dalam kedai, di tengah guyuran hujan, dan Chanyeol mencium dahimu, ah kau menyandarkan kepalamu pada bahu Chanyeol. Romantis, apa itu namanya bukan berkencan?" Taemin melihat keraguan yang nampak jelas pada wajah Jongin. "Sampai sekarang hubungan kalian belum jelas?" Jongin menggeleng pelan, Taemin hampir berteriak frustasi. "Apa yang kau tunggu bocah dungu?! Kau cinta tidak?! Kenapa dengan perasaan sendiri saja kau tidak mengerti?!"

"Jangan berteriak padaku Taemin."

"Karena kau sangat bodoh!"

"Sudahlah terserah kau saja, pesanku hanya satu jangan sampai kau menyesal jika suatu saat Chanyeol pergi karena lelah menunggumu."

"Aku akan memikirkannya."

Taemin memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Aku pergi dulu, aku ingin pergi ke taman bermain air. Mau ikut?"

"Aku harus bekerja."

Taemin tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu aku akan pergi dengan Minho."

"Kau selalu pergi dengan dia kenapa memberitahuku, aku sudah muak mendengarnya."

"Urusanmu! Dasar tidak peka!" Jongin hanya menjulurkan lidah, Taemin mendengus kemudian keluar kamar dengan membanting pintu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepanjang hari Jongin terus menerus memikirkan kalimat Taemin juga perasaannya terhadap Chanyeol, semuanya benar-benar membingungkan. Pukul satu siang, jam istirahat seperti ini seharusnya Chanyeol datang. Pria itu juga tidak membalas pesan yang Jongin kirim. Ia merasa cemas, tentu saja Jongin merasa cemas. "Apa perasaan tidak ingin kehilangan berarti cinta?" Jongin menggumam seorang diri. "Ah!" Jongin berjingkat kaget karena sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipi kanannya.

"Maaf." Jongin menoleh cepat ke arah sumber suara menatap sengit seseorang yang sudah mengganggu ketenangan melamunnya. "Maafkan aku sungguh, Kim Jongin. Sudah jangan menatapku seperti itu menyeramkan."

"Kris."

"Ya ini aku."

Kening Jongin berkerut dalam, kemarin Chanyeol dan sekarang Kris ada apa dengan mereka berdua sebenarnya. "Bukankah kau seharusnya masih sibuk di luar negeri?"

"Jepang?" Kris bertanya sambil mendudukan tubuhnya pada kursi, berhadapan dengan Jongin. Jongin mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Kris. "Pekerjaanku selesai dengan cepat.

"Hmmm." Jongin menggumam pelan.

Kris menyodorkan kaleng minuman berisi jus jeruk dingin ke hadapan Jongin. "Sangat panas kenapa kau memilih duduk di luar?"

"Aku suka musim panas." Jongin menatap Kris. "Untukku?" tangan kanannya menggenggam kaleng jus jeruk. Kris mengangguk pelan. "Terima kasih banyak."

"Kulitmu sudah cukup gelap."

Jongin yang tadi sedang menikmati jus jeruk dinginnya seketika menghentikan kegiatannya, menatap Kris sengit. "Sekali lagi menyinggung soal kulitku jangan salahkan aku jika ada kaleng soda melayang ke wajahmu Kris." Ancam Jongin yang justru ditanggapi dengan senyum lebar Kris. "Sudahlah." Jongin mendengus.

"Sepertinya suasana hatimu sedang tidak baik?"

"Aku?" Jongin menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, siapa lagi selain kau dihadapanku sekarang."

"Aku baik-baik saja kau salah tebak Kris." Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya menanggapi kalimat Jongin. "Terserah jika kau tidak percaya." Bahkan nada bicara Jongin terdengar sangat sebal, tentu saja Kris bisa dengan mudah mengetahui suasana hati seorang Kim Jongin. Selanjutnya tidak ada obrolan selama beberapa saat karena Jongin sibuk dengan jusnya sedangkan Kris sibuk dengan soda dan juga sibuk memperhatikan Jongin.

"Kau bisa bercerita apapun jika kau mau padaku, kita kan teman apa kau lupa itu?"

"Hmmm." Jongin hanya menggumam terlihat tak tertarik. Kris sebenarnya sangat jengkel mendapat tanggapan dingin seperti itu, namun ia berusaha keras untuk menahan diri. "Apa aku juga bisa bertanya apapun padamu?"

"Tentu." Kris membalas singkat.

"Kau bekerja dimana?"

"Hanya pegawai biasa di perusahaan biasa." Jongin tersenyum miring mendengar jawaban Kris. "Kenapa? Tidak percaya?"

"Bahkan anak kecil saja tahu jika kau sedang berbohong, perusahaan seperti apa yang memberi fasilitas mewah pada pegawai biasa." Kris mengikuti arah pandang Jongin dan dirinya hanya bisa mengumpat di dalam hati saat melihat mobil sedan merah mewahnya yang terparkir di seberang jalan.

"Itu warisan." Kris memutar otak untuk mendapatkan jawaban terbaik.

"Pertemanan harus dimulai dengan kejujuran." Kalimat Jongin menusuk Kris telak membuat wajah seorang Kris Wu yang biasanya datar mampu terperanjat untuk beberapa detik.

"Maaf Jongin, baiklah aku bekerja di Wu entertainment." Jongin masih melempar tatapan tidak percaya. "Aku pemiliknya." Pada akhirnya Jongin tersenyum diakhir jawaban Kris.

"Terima kasih sudah jujur Kris."

"Ya. Sekarang giliranmu apa yang mengganggumu?"

"Aku—hanya masalah perasaan—apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

Genggaman tangan kiri Kris pada kaleng soda menguat. "Jatuh cinta….," Kris menggantung kalimatnya karena saat itu bayangan Kyungsoo terlintas di pikirannya. "Tentu saja aku pernah jatuh cinta."

"Seperti apa rasanya jatuh cinta?" Kris tertawa pelan. "Ayolah Kris, jawablah aku mohon. Aku benar-benar membutuhkan bantuanmu."

"Jawabannya sedikit rumit, aku jawab berdasarkan pengalamanku saja ya. Saat aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang, aku akan selalu memikirkan orang itu, membayangkan betapa indahnya jika aku dan dia bersama selamanya, jantungku berdetak cepat, aku juga bermimpi tentang dia, aku akan merasa sangat bahagia hanya dengan memikirkan tentangnya apalagi bertemu, sangat nyaman saat bersamanya, dan waktu akan berjalan sangat cepat saat bersama. Ya, kurasa seperti itu kurang lebih. Kenapa kau bertanya tentang jatuh cinta? Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?"

Jongin tertawa pelan. "Entahlah, mungkin, ya mungkin." Jongin menjawab tanpa kepastian mengangkat kaleng jus kemudian meminum sisa jus di dalam kaleng sementara kedua matanya menerawang ke arah lain bukan pada Kris. Dan Kris berharap mata itu hanya memandangnya, hanya dirinya.

"Jongin!" Jongin langsung menoleh ke belakang dan dia melihat Chanyeol, menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak terlihat senang berdiri di dekat mobilnya, stelan jas biru tua masih Chanyeol kenakan dengan rapi. Chanyeol berjalan mendekati meja yang diduduki Jongin dan Kris.

"Hai Chanyeol." Kris berucap ramah berdiri mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Hai Kris." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar menyambut uluran tangan Kris. Saat jabat tangan itu selesai perhatian Chanyeol kini sepenuhnya tertuju pada Jongin. "Aku ingin mengajakmu berjalan-jalan, bagaimana?"

"Aku masih bekerja."

"Aku sudah meminta izin pada Ayah." Jongin terlihat ingin mengucapkan penolakan. "Kali ini tidak ada penolakan." Tegas Chanyeol, Jongin hanya mendengus namun tak melawan saat Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Aku masih memakai seragam kerja dan dompetku tertinggal di kamar…..," protes Jongin seolah hanya hembusan angin bagi Chanyeol ia menoleh ke belakang dan disambut dengan tatapan tajam Kris.

Tatapan Chanyeol seolah mengatakan pada Kris untuk menjauhi Jongin sedangkan Kris membalas dengan tatapan yang menegaskan bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan bisa menghentikan semua yang ia ingin lakukan pada Jongin.

"Chanyeol!" Jongin protes karena genggaman tangan Chanyeol terlalu erat pada pergelangan tangan kanannya dan itu membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Maaf." Chanyeol berucap singkat ia lantas membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Jongin. Jongin menundukkan kepalanya agar tak terantuk saat memasuki mobil Chanyeol.

Saat mobil melaju meninggalkan kedai, Jongin menoleh ke kanan memperhatikan jalanan yang mereka lalui, Chanyeol melirik Jongin dari ekor matanya melihat pergelangan tangan Jongin yang memerah. "Apa itu sakit?"

"Apa?" Jongin menoleh ke kiri menatap Chanyeol tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Pergelangan tangan kananmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak sakit."

"Maaf aku menggenggamnya terlalu kuat." Jongin hanya tersenyum menanggapi permintaan maaf dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya banyak hal perihal Kris Wu kepada Jongin, setidaknya hingga mereka sampai ke tempat tujuan.

"Kenapa?" Pertanyaan itu langsung Jongin lemparkan saat ia mengetahui kemana Chanyeol membawanya pergi.

"Awalnya aku berpikir tentang sungai Han tapi udara sangat panas sekarang dan matahari bersinar terik….,"

"Lantas kau berpikir rumahmu adalah tempat yang lebih baik dari sungai Han?" Jongin memotong kalimat Chanyeol saat Chanyeol tersenyum lebar saat itulah Jongin mendengus malas.

"Setidaknya aku punya taman dengan pohon rindang yang sejuk." Jongin terlihat tak tertarik dengan penjelasan Chanyeol.

"Jangan berpura-pura Chanyeol aku tahu kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Tidak." Elak Chanyeol.

"Tentang Kris, aku yakin itu. Tiba-tiba kau bersikap posesif, itu kekanakan sekali Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya di depan pagar tinggi kediamannya mesin mobil sengaja tak dimatikan agar pendingin udara dan sirkulasi udara di dalam mobil tetap terjaga. "Ya, aku memang memiliki banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan tentang Kris padamu."

"Apa?"

"Kapan kau mengenalnya?"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya, dulu aku menolong seseorang yang mencari mawar putih untuk ulangtahun ibunya." Jongin menoleh menatap Chanyeol namun yang dilakukan Chanyeol hanya menatap lurus ke depan dengan kedua tangannya menggenggam setir kemudi erat.

"Jauhi Kris."

"Karena dia Wu Yifan, Kris Wu. Saingan perusahaanmu?"

"Jauhi dia Jongin, Kris berbahaya untukmu."

"Dia temanku Chanyeol."

"Jongin jangan membantah!" Chanyeol berteriak menoleh menatap Jongin garang. Jongin menarik tubuhnya ke belakang, punggungnya menyentuh pintu. Chanyeol tidak pernah membentak sebelumnya. "Maaf Jongin aku tidak bermaksud untuk membentakmu, aku hanya tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu." Jongin tersenyum melihat senyum tulus Chanyeol.

"Jangan menilai seseorang dengan buruk Chanyeol, aku tidak memiliki teman selain Taemin, kau dan keluargaku, kurasa pasti akan baik bertemu dengan orang lain. Keluar dari zona nyamanku."

Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya untuk membantah Jongin, baiklah ia akan mencoba bersikap postif tentang Kris. Meski ia masih ragu dengan Kris, Kris itu ambisius dan rasanya mustahil jika Kris mendekati Jongin tanpa embel-embel lain hanya sekedar pertemanan biasa. "Berhati-hatilah aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka Jongin."

"Tentu."

Chanyeol lantas mencondongkan tubuhnya ke kanan setelah melepas sabuk pengamannya, kedua tangannya terjulur untuk memeluk tubuh Jongin. Jongin menerima pelukan Chanyeol dengan senang hati. Kedua tangan Jongin melingkari punggung Chanyeol sementara wajahnya ia benamkan pada dada bidang Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengecup pelipis kiri Jongin kemudian beralih pada dahi Jongin. "Aku mencintaimu Jongin." Chanyeol berbisik pelan.

Kedua lengan Jongin yang berada pada punggung Chanyeol tanpa sadar meremat kemeja bagian belakang yang Chanyeol kenakan. Ia masih ragu, namun ia yakin akan apa yang dikatakannya. "Aku juga mecintaimu Chanyeol."

"Jongin!" Chanyeol memekik tentu saja setelah melepaskan pelukannya dari Jongin. "Benarkah? Apa yang kau katakan tadi apa aku tidak salah dengar? Jongin?" pertanyaan bertubi Chanyeol membuat Jongin bingung.

"Iya, aku mengatakannya. Aku mencintaimu apa pendengaranmu terganggu Chanyeol?" Jongin melempar tatapan cemas.

"Tidak! Tidak! Pendengaranku masih baik, aku hanya—hanya tidak percaya saja akhirnya perasaanku terbalas." Jongin tersenyum mendengar jawaban polos Chanyeol. Terkadang Chanyeol bisa bersikap begitu polos dan jujur dan itu cukup menggemaskan menurut Jongin.

Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah tampan Chanyeol. "Terima kasih sudah menerima perasaanku Kim Jongin."

"Ya." Jongin membalas singkat disertai anggukan pelan dari kepalanya. Chanyeol mengacak rambut Jongin gemas kemudian keduanya tertawa bersama.

"Aku berpikir….,"

"Apa?" penasaran, Jongin memotong kalimat Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana jika kita menikah?" alis Jongin seketika bertaut.

"Aku hanya bercanda Sayang." Chanyeol tertawa diselingi tarikan pelan pada ujung hidung Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dimana semua orang?" Jongin bertanya saat tak mendapati siapapun di dalam rumah Chanyeol.

"Bukankah aku pernah memberitahumu jika para pekerja di sini akan pulang siang hari, dan kembali besok pagi." Chanyeol menatap Jongin yang kini tengah sibuk mengamati pajangan kepala rusa pada dinding di atas tungku perapian.

"Aku Lupa." Jongin menjawab santai.

"Kau memang mudah melupakan banyak hal, Kim Jongin." Chanyeol berucap dengan nada bercanda dan berhasil membuat Jongin terkekeh pelan.

"Ah." Jongin tersentak saat merasakan tangan kekar melinkari perutnya juga hembusan napas hangat Chanyeol pada leher, telinga, serta sisi kanan wajahnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan membalas perasaanku Kim Jongin."

"Kenapa memanggil namaku dengan lengkap Chanyeol? Terasa aneh seperti kita baru mengenal dua hari yang lalu." Jongin mendengar tawa renyah Chanyeol serta hembusan napas hangat Chanyeol yang lebih sering menerpa permukaan kulit lehernya, membuat rambut hulus di tengkuk Jongin meremang.

"Aku baru mengenalmu hari ini, tentu saja aku harus bersikap sopan."

Jongin tertawa pelan. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Hari ini hari pertamaku mengenalmu sebagai kekasihku." Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Hmmm." Jongin menggumam mengerti.

"Apa kau haus?" Chanyeol bertanya bersamaan ketika dirinya melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Jongin.

"Tidak." Jongin membalas singkat. "Ah." Dan Jongin kembali tersentak karena Chanyeol kembali memeluknya, kali ini bukan pelukan dari belakang seperti yang pertama tadi. Kedua tangan Chanyeol memeluk pinggang ramping Jongin, pandangan bertemu. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Aku sangat bahagia hari ini Kim Jongin."

"Hentikan Chanyeol!" geram Jongin. "Jangan memanggil namaku dengan nama lengkap itu terdengar aneh." Chanyeol tertawa pelan lantas mengecup kening Jongin cukup lama.

"Aku ingin merayakan hari bersejarah ini."

"Apa?" Jongin mengerutkan kening tak paham dengan kalimat Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan memaksa tapi jika kau bersedia, maukah kau menyerahkan dirimu padaku hari ini?" baiklah, Jongin mungkin tak memiliki pengalaman soal cinta dan jalinan kasih, namun ia tak bodoh untuk memahami maksud ucapan Chanyeol. "Aku tidak memaksa Jongin." Melihat keraguan pada kedua bola mata Jongin, sungguh Chanyeol tidak akan memaksa namun Jika Jongin bersedia pasti akan sangat membahagiakan bagi dirinya karena Jongin memberinya kepercayaan dan artinya mereka telah terikat meski janji sehidup semati belum terucap.

"Ya." Jawaban singkat membuat Chanyeol seolah berada di antara dunia nyata dan dunia mimpi.

"Jo—Jongin?" bahkan bibirnya bergetar menyebut nama pemuda yang sangat ia cintai melebihi dirinya sendiri itu. Jongin mengangguk pelan, alih-alih berteriak girang Chanyeol membawa Jongin ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. "Terima kasih Jongin, terima kasih kau sudah mempercayaiku."

Jongin membiarkan Chanyeol menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanannya dengan lembut menggiring tubuhnya meninggalkan ruang keluarga, menuju tangga yang sengaja didesain melengkung indah, satu persatu anak tangga mereka lewati. Tangan kiri Chanyeol dengan sigap mendorong pintu bercat abu-abu di hadapannya. Jantung Jongin berpacu liar melihat ruangan apa yang mereka masuki sekarang. "I—ini kamarmu?" Sedikit kesulitan untuk bertanya karena seolah suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Ya." Hanya jawaban singkat yang Chanyeol berikan sebelum suara derit pintu yang lembut menyapa kedua telinga Jongin. Keduanya kembali berhadapan kedua tangan Chanyeol terangkat ke atas membingkai wajah sang kekasih menatap kedua mata bulat sayu yang selalu berhasil menariknya ke dunia lain, dunia yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai fantasi tentang kehidupan sempurna, maupun fantasi liar yang biasa dipikirkan oleh manusia dewasa. "Aku mencintaimu Jongin." Ucapan perlahan dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar seandainya ruangan ini bukanlah ruangan yang sangat tenang. Kalimat pernyataa telah selesai diucapkan, Chanyeol menghapus jarak yang tercipta di antara bibirnya dan bibir penuh sang kekasih.

Tanpa keraguan Chanyeol menyapa bibir penuh menggoda itu. Jongin memejamkan kedua matanya sentuhan lembut nan memabukan itu belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, ia rasakan gerakan bibir Chanyeol yang seolah menuntut tanpa sadar Jongin memberikan jarak di antara bibirnya membiarkan lidah basah Chanyeol melesak masuk. Tengkuknya ditekan, pinggangnya diraih dan dicengkeram dengan kuat. Lidah Chanyeol bergerak brutal di dalam mulutnya dan Jongin hanya bisa pasrah menerima semua perlakukan Chanyeol.

"Mmmmm….," lenguhan nikmat lolos dari bibir Jongin yang kini sedang dijamah oleh Chanyeol. Jongin tak mengerti ketika Chanyeol menggerakkan tubuhnya tanpa melepaskan ciuman memabukan mereka. Kedua mata Jongin yang tadinya tertutup langsung terbuka, terkejut saat tungkainya menyentuh sesuatu yang keras. Tangan kiri Chanyeol yang tadi mencengkeram pinggang kanannya dengan posesif kini beralih pada bahu kanannya, mendorongnya, Jongin takut jika dirinya mendarat pada sesuatu yang kasar. Nyatanya tidak, punggungnya membentur sesuatu yang nyaman dan empuk, ranjang. Ya, tentu saja ranjang tempat tidur Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu Jongin," Chanyeol untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya mengucapkan kalimat itu. Ia hanya takut jika Jongin tiba-tiba kehilangan kepercayaan atas dirinya. Kedua mata sayu itu menatapnya penuh dengan kepercayaan, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum. Keduanya bertatapan tanpa jeda, Jongin mengabaikan jantungnya yang memompa darah semakin cepat kala merasakan dinginnya ruangan kamar Chanyeol. Kulitnya kini tak memiliki pelindung, Chanyeol bisa melihat dirinya dengan utuh tanpa penghalang. Chanyeol juga tak berbeda jauh dengan keadaan dirinya saat ini.

Bibir kembali menyatu dalam hitungan detik, perlahan ciuman itu berpindah tempat. Jari jemari tangan kanan Chanyeol dengan bebas menyentuh alis, kelopak mata, pipi, menulusuri tulang pipi, rahang, dan kini berakhir pada dagu belah Jongin. Sementara jari jemari tangan kirinya bermain-main pada dada kanan Jongin, mengusap, membelai, memelintir, mencubit. "Channn….," desahan menggairahkan itupun terdengar, suhu di dalam kamar naik dengan cepat, begitupun suhu kedua tubuh yang saling melekat satu sama lain tak berjarak. Setiap lekuk tubuh Jongin menakjubkan, Chanyeol seolah sedang menyentuh patung dengan pahatan terbaik dari zaman Yunani kuno. Jongin miliknya sekarang, miliknya untuk diraba, disentuh, dikagumi, serta dimasuki. Bibir Chanyeol kembali menyapa bibir penuh menggoda Jongin, permukaannya berwarna merah menggoda seperti anggur terbaik. "Ennngghhhhh..," kembali desahan merdu itu terdengar menyapa kedua telinga Chanyeol. Ia rasakan kedua tangan Jongin mencengkeram kedua bahu kekarnya saat telunjuk tangan kanannya memasuki Jongin tanpa peringatan.

Bibir Chanyeol bergerak turun memberi kecupan lembut pada dagu Jongin, jari tengah masuk. Tubuh Jongin tersentak namun kali ini tanpa erangan. Bibir Chanyeol tak berhenti ia daratkan bibir kelaparan itu pada leher jenjang Jongin ia rasakan nadi berdenyut di bawah kulit hangat Jongin. "Chan… Yeol…," terbata Jongin mengucap namanya, dan Chanyeol berusaha untuk tak tersenyum karena rasa bahagia. Bibir Chanyeol kembali turun mengecupi tulang selangka Jongin dan berakhir pada cekung leher Jongin. "Mmmmm." Geraman tertahan itu keluar saat jari ketiga masuk.

Merasa semuanya sudah cukup, Chanyeol menarik keluar ketiga jarinya Jongin tak mengeluarkan protes namun tatapannya mengatakan jika ia telah kehilangan momen puncak yang mungkin sudah begitu dekat ia raih. Menopang tubuh dengan kedua tangan kekarnya, Chanyeol tersenyum menatap Jongin. "Aku akan menyakitimu Jongin, apa yang akan aku lakukan setelah ini pasti akan menyakitimu."

"Aku mempercayaimu Chanyeol." suara Jongin terdengar parau. Tangan kanan Chanyeol bergerak pelan menyingkirkan poni dan anak rambut Jongin yang menjuntai menyentuh kelopak mata kanan Jongin. Anak rambut itu terasa lembab.

"Aku akan memulainya sekarang." Chanyeol berbisik dengan suara rendah. Jongin mengangguk pelan, menarik kedua kaki jenjangnya ke sisi kanan dan sisi kiri tubuhnya memberikan kemudahan untuk Chanyeol, memilikinya, mendominasinya, mencumbunya. Semua yang bisa laki-laki itu berikan untuknya.

Kepala kejantanan Chanyeol menyapa pintu masuk Jongin, perlahan, dengan susah payah Chanyeol mulai menyatukan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Jongin. Ini pertama kali untuk Jongin, Chanyeol tidak bisa melakukannya dengan cepat lantas menyelinap masuk seperti seorang pencuri. Ia mengangkat wajahnya menatap Jongin yang terlihat kesakitan. "Maaf." Chanyeol berucap singkat, sebagian dari dirinya ingin meraih kenikmatan dengan cepat sementara sebagian yang lain ingin melakukannya dengan lembut dan lama. Pinggul Chanyeol mendorong perlahan, cengkraman kedua tangan Jongin pada bahunya semakin erat.

"Chan!" Kalimat itu terpotong dalam sebuah pekikan singkat. Ketika seluruh kejantanan Chanyeol menyelinap masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Penolakan dari tubuh Jongin menimbulkan sensasi tarikan kuat kejantanan Chanyeol, membuat sang pemilik harus menahan desahan dan geraman. Ia tak ingin terlihat egois sebagi satu-satunya pihak yang menikmati penyatuan ini sementara Jongin di bawahnya terlihat tersiksa dengan air mata mengalir keluar dari kedua mata sayunya yang tertutup. Wajah Chanyeol menunduk untuk mengecup kedua kelopak yang tertutup itu dengan lembut. "Maaf." Ia kembali berucap maaf karena mengambil sesuatu yang pasti berharga bagi Jongin.

Perlahan kelopak itu terbuka, pandangan keduanya bertemu. Jongin mengangguk lemah memberikan persetujuannya untuk ditaklukan oleh Chanyeol. Kedua bibir kemerahan itupun bertemu, pinggul Chanyeol bergerak lembut berusaha memberi kenikmatan kepada sang kekasih di bawahnya. "Ahhhh!" desahan itu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum, Jongin menemukan kenikmatannya Chanyeol dengan berani mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Kedua kaki jenjang Jongin tanpa sadar melingkari pinggang Chanyeol begitupun kedua tangannya melikari leher sang kekasih, bibir kembali beradu lumatan-lumatan memabukan tercipta dengan cepat.

"Jongin." Chanyeol menyebut nama Jongin setelah menarik bibirnya.

"Ennngghhh Chan?" setelah desahan Jongin bertanya.

"Jangan pernah pergi dariku Jongin." Jongin melihat ketulusan dan kejujuran pada kedua mata Chanyeol, iapun mengangguk pelan. Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia ia kecup dahi lembab Jongin. Gerakan pinggulnya semakin cepat, tubuh Jongin terhemtak kasar di atas ranjang. Chanyeol merasakan cengkraman Jongin pada kejantannya menguat.

"Channn…," desahan Jongin menyebut nama Chanyeol seperti seekor bianatang yang menahan kesakitan, namun apa yang Jongin rasakan sekarang jauh dari rasa sakit.

Cengkraman Chanyeol rasakan semakin menggila, ia tak mampu bertahan lagi Chanyeol menundukkan wajahnya melumat bibir Jongin, sementara sang kekasih memeluk tubuh lembabnya semakin erat. Selang beberapa detik sebelum mencapai puncak, Chanyeol mengakhiri ciuman mereka ia takut tanpa sengaja melukai Jongin karena rasa nikmat yang tak terbendung. Kedua tangan Chanyeol mencengkram seprai di bawah tubuh Jongin untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmat. Gerakan pinggul Chanyeol semakin brutal.

"Ahhhh…," Jongin tak mampu bertahan dahinya menempel pada dada kanan Chanyeol serta setengah tubuhnya terangkat dari ranjang tempat tidur saat puncak kenikmatan ia raih.

"Engggghhhh….," Chanyeol melenguh nikmat dan mengeluarkan benihnya ke dalam tubuh Jongin. Chanyeol ambruk ke sisi kiri tubuh Jongin ia sengaja melakukan hal itu agar tubuhnya tak mendarat di atas tubuh Jongin. Napas keduanya saling memburu, kedua mata Jongin terpejam. Mengumpulkan sisa tenaga Chanyeol menopang tubuhnya menggunakan kedua tangannya, memisahkan diri kemudian berbaring di sisi kiri tubuh Jongin memeluk pinggang ramping sang kekasih.

Kedua mata Jongin terbuka merasakan kecupan lembut pada dahinya. Mata bulat Chanyeol menyapanya dengan ramah, iapun tersenyum. "Terima kasih Jongin," ucap Chanyeol lembut. Jongin hanya mengangguk lemah ia sangat lelah sekarang. Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuhnya pada sang kekasih, dahi sang kekasih bersandar pada dada bidangnya.

"Lelah?" sebuah anggukan Chanyeol rasakan. "Tidurlah." Ucapnya pelan, keduanya berbaring miring sekarang tangan kiri Chanyeol bergerak pelan mengusap punggung lembab Jongin. "Tidurlah Jongin." Dan ucapan Chanyeol terdengar seperti lagu pengantar tidur untuk Jongin.

 **TBC**

Lemon gagal, terima kasih untuk seluruh pembaca yang sudah bersedia membaca cerita abal dan aneh saya. Terima kasih untuk review kalian _**DeviaChoi, hnana, Ovieee, laxyovrds, jongienini, yousee, ulfah cuittybeams, cute, Athiyyah417, kanzujackson jk, YooKey1314, sejin kimkai, Putri836, Park Rinhyun Uchiha, KaiNieris, Kim Jongin Kai, Kim762, jjong86, LulluBee, hunexohan, blackbearvampire, Lyn Monica, vivikim406, KeepBeef, firstkai94.**_ Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya.


	5. Chapter 5

**Heartbeat**

 **EXO Fiction**

 **Characters: Chanyeol, Jongin (Kai), Jongdae, Luhan, Kim Minseok (Xiumin), Kris and others**

 **Pairing: ChanKai, KrisKai**

 **Warning: BL, Typo**

 **Rated: T-M**

 **Boomiee92**

 **Hi ini chapter lima selamat membaca, maaf atas segala kesalahan. Happy reading all….**

 **Previous**

Kedua mata Jongin terbuka merasakan kecupan lembut pada dahinya. Mata bulat Chanyeol menyapanya dengan ramah, iapun tersenyum. "Terima kasih Jongin," ucap Chanyeol lembut. Jongin hanya mengangguk lemah ia sangat lelah sekarang. Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuhnya pada sang kekasih, dahi sang kekasih bersandar pada dada bidangnya.

"Lelah?" sebuah anggukan Chanyeol rasakan. "Tidurlah." Ucapnya pelan, keduanya berbaring miring sekarang tangan kiri Chanyeol bergerak pelan mengusap punggung lembab Jongin. "Tidurlah Jongin." Dan ucapan Chanyeol terdengar seperti lagu pengantar tidur untuk Jongin.

 **BAB LIMA**

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau jawab jika Ayah dan Ibu bertanya, semalam kenapa aku tidak pulang?"

"Kau tidur denganku." Chanyeol menjawab sekenanya disertai dengan wajah polos tanpa dosanya.

"Kau ingin mati aku cincang?!" Ancam Jongin.

"Apa kau tega padaku?"

Jongin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kenapa aku tidak tega? Memang kau siapa?"

Chanyeol berjalan pelan menghampiri Jongin yang berdiri dengan punggung bersandar pada dinding ruang kamar tidurnya. Kedua tangannya bergerak cepat melingkari pinggang ramping Jongin. "Kau masih bertanya siapa aku?" Napas hangat Chanyeol menyapa telinga kanan Jongin, baiklah itu cukup menggoda, Jongin akui itu. Tapi sekarang dia sedang terburu-buru dan tidak ada waktu menanggapi rayuan Chanyeol.

"Antar aku pulang." Jongin berucap tegas sambil mendorong dada Chanyeol. "Aku harus bekerja."

"Baiklah, baiklah….," kedua tangan Chanyeol terangkat tanda menyerah. "Ayo, aku antar kau pulang." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar di akhir kalimat. "Jadi—kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi?"

"Chanyeol!" Jongin akhirnya berteriak karena kesal Chanyeol terus mengulur waktu, ia bisa kalah taruhan dengan Taemin dan mentraktir sahabat menyebalakannya itu makan siang selama dua minggu. Kesejahteraan uang jajannya terancam. Taemin terlihat kurus tapi jangan salah makannya lebih banyak dari Chanyeol bahkan.

"Jongin apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak ada."

"Aku yakin kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Tidak!" Tegas Jongin.

"Wajahmu terlihat jelas sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Hanya—hal yang tidak penting. Sudahlah aku harus cepat kembali ke kedai sekarang juga Chanyeol! Jangan mengulur waktu lagi atau aku akan pergi sendiri!"

"Ayo aku antar sekarang." Chanyeol menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiri Jongin dan menariknya dengan lembut meninggalkan kamar. Jongin sudah siap dengan baju pinjaman dari Chanyeol sejak dua jam yang lalu.

Beruntung Chanyeol tak memakai mobil yang terlalu mencolok untuk mengantar Jongin karena Jongin bukan tipe orang yang menyukai perhatian berlebih. "Chanyeol." Jongin mencoba menarik tangan kirinya dari genggaman tangan Chanyeol.

"Tidak."

"Menyetirlah dengan kedua tanganmu."

"Aku sudah mahir jadi tidak apa menyetir dengan tangan kiri saja."

"Kalau ada Polisi yang melihat bagaimana?"

"Tidak akan. Kaca mobil ini hitam tidak terlihat dari luar."

"Aku tetap tidak suka." Jongin menggerutu pelan ia masih berusaha menarik tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol namun tak berhasil. "Chanyeol….," Jongin tanpa sadar merengek, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menyebalkan.

Sesampainya di depan kedai teh Jongin langsung mendorong pintu mobil dan berlari keluar tanpa menunggu Chanyeol. "Jongin." Ayahnya menyambut kedatangan Jongin.

"Selamat pagi Ayah, aku akan pergi ke kamar dan mengganti pakaian."

Tuan Kim tersenyum. "Tidak perlu itu terlihat cocok denganmu. Bekerjalah dengan baik."

"Ah i—iya." Jongin menjawab canggung lantas berlari menghampiri Xiumin yang duduk di belakang konter kasir. " _Hyung_." Jongin memekik ceria sambil memeluk tubuh Xiumin erat.

"Hentikan!" Xiumin protes kemudian mendorong tubuh Jongin menjauh.

"Kenapa? Apa aku tidak boleh merindukanmu?"

"Kemarin kita bertemu."

"Memang harus tidak berjumpa lama untuk merasa rindu?!" Protes Jongin.

"Wajarnya seperti itu." Balas Xiumin sambil lalu sembari menarik majalah yang memuat aneka resep makanan dan menekuninya.

"Xiumin hyung kesal?"

"Tidak." Jongin menyipitkan kedua matanya. Ia melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh di konter.

"Ah!" Jongin memekik kemudian menyambar buket mawar merah di hadapan Xiumin.

"Jongin!" Xiumin berusaha mencegah Jongin namun sayang tubuh adiknya jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Jongin tersenyum mengejek. Dia membuka kartu ucapan yang disertakan pada buket bunga.

"Aku mencintaimu Minseok. LU. Siapa LU? Dan bagaimana dia tau nama aslimu _Hyung_?!"

"Jangan keras-keras dasar hitam!" Xiumin memekik tertahan sembari menarik tangan kanan Jongin memaksa sang adik untuk duduk di sampingnya. "Aku tidak tau siapa itu LU."

"Pengagum rahasia hebat sekali….," PLAK! " _Hyung_ ….," Jongin merengek setelah mendapat hadiah pukulan dari kakak tercintanya.

"Pengagum rahasia kepalamu! Aku justru takut."

Jongin terdiam mencerna kalimat Xiumin. "Apa aku perlu memberitahu Chanyeol?"

"Tidak!" Tegas Xiumin. "Kau pikir Chanyeol pelindung keluarga ini?!" Dengus Xiumin.

"Aku hanya berpendapat. Mungkin teman kuliah atau pelanggan kedai?"

"Tidak tahu dan aku tidak ingin menghabiskan energi untuk berpikir."

"Baiklah…..," Jongin akhirnya menyerah untuk mengorek informasi dari Xiumin, sepertinya kakaknya itu memang benar-benar tidak tahu siapa yang mengirim bunga. "Berapa lama ini berlangsung?"

"Cukup lama."

"Benarkah?! Kenapa aku tidak tau?!"

"Karena aku bangun paling awal dan semua yang dikirim oleh orang aneh ini aku sembunyikan."

"Tidak dibuang?"

"Jika dia pendendam bisa berbahaya."

"Benar juga….,"

"Kenapa otakmu tidak cerdas sih!" Jongin hanya tersenyum lebar menanggapi kalimat mengejek dari kakaknya. "Jadi…..,"

"Apa?" Jongin melirik sang kakak.

"Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Chanyeol?"

"Tidak ada."

"Aku tidak percaya." Xiumin masih melempar tatapan penuh selidik kepada Jongin keduanya mengobrol santai di belakang konter kasir. "Buktinya Ayah menginterogasi Chanyeol." Xiumin menunjuk meja di seberang mereka dengan dagunya. Di sana duduk ayah dan juga Chanyeol, saling berhadapan.

"Mungkin hanya membahas pekerjaan."

Xiumin tertawa mencibir. "Memang posisi Ayah di perusahaan Chanyeol apa? Ayah tidak cukup berkuasa untuk berbicara dengan pemilik perusahaan."

"Aku tidak tau _Hyung_ , aku tidak punya kemampuan membaca pikiran."

"Tidak peka." Bisik Xiumin.

"Apa _Hyung_?"

"Tidak ada!" dengus Xiumin dan Jongin hanya bingung dengan sikap Xiumin yang tiba-tiba menjadi kesal dan pergi begitu saja.

"Jongin." Panggilan itu membuat Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Ya Chanyeol?"

"Aku pergi dulu, aku akan mengunjungimu besok. Hari ini ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan."

"Tentu."

"Sampai jumpa." Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan padahal Chanyeol menginginkan hal lain seperti pelukan atau ciuman, ayolah, hubungan mereka sudah jelas sekarang dan mereka juga sudah…, tapi Jongin tetap saja bersikap dingin. "Jongin." Panggilan Chanyeol mencegah Jongin untuk duduk kembali. "Kau—tidak ingin memelukku atau…,"

Jongin tersenyum mendengar ucapan terbata dari Chanyeol. Ia berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol. Memeluk kekasihnya erat. "Sampai jumpa Chanyeol."

"Aku akan merindukanmu." Jongin tertawa mendengar rayuan gombal murahan dari Chanyeol. "Aku benar-benar akan merindukanmu, percayalah." Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Sampai jumpa sekarang aku benar-benar akan pergi."

"Ya." Jongin membalas pelan, Chanyeol mengecup dahi Jongin cukup lama kemudian diapun benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kedai dengan sedikit insiden menabrak meja tamu.

"Jangan mengumbar kemesaraan di depan umum." Xiumin berkomentar setelah entah muncul darimana. Jongin tertawa pelan melihat kakaknya menatap sengit dengan kedua tangan membawa toples teh.

"Mungkin LU adalah kekasih idamanmu Xiumin hyung." Goda Jongin.

"Diam atau aku timpuk kepalamu dengan toples!" Ancam Xiumin dengan suara rendah. Jongin menjulurkan lidah kemudian berlari ke dapur menyelamatkan diri.

"Dasar…," Xiumin menggeram pelan tidak mungkin dia berteriak di depan para pelanggan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kris mengeraskan rahangnya ia menatap kedai teh Jongin dari seberang jalan. Apa yang Chanyeol lakukan dengan membawa Jongin pergi darinya adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa Kris maafkan. Ditambah informasi dari orang kepercayaannya yang mengatakan jika Chanyeol membawa Jongin ke kediamannya dan Jongin tidak pulang semalam. "Park Chanyeol kau ingin berperang denganku? Dengan senang hati aku akan melayanimu, Park."

Kris menatap layar ponselnya atau lebih tepatnya menatap pantulan wajahnya yang nampak kusut dan berantakan. Ia tersenyum miring sebelum mendorong pintu mobil dan melangkah keluar. "Tuan Wu."

"Lakukan saja seperti perintahku."

"Baik Tuan."

Kris melangkah cepat tak melihat mobilnya yang pergi dibawa oleh orang kepercayaannya tentu saja. Lampu kedai telah dimatikan membuat Kris mempercepat langkah kakinya. "Jongin."

"Kris? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Apa kedainya sudah tutup?" Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Ah sayang sekali aku akan kembali besok, sampai jumpa Jongin."

Jongin melangkah keluar menutup pintu kedai tanpa menguncinya. "Kris!" Kris tersenyum di balik punggungnya, ia berhenti melangkah. "Ada apa? Ada sesuatu yang penting?"

Kris memutar tubuhnya menatap Jongin lekat. "Aku—hanya membutuhkan teman untuk bicara aku bahkan sudah membeli dua kaleng jus jeruk."

Jongin menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, ia melihat kedua mata merah Kris dan merasa iba. "Apa kau menangis?"

Kris tersenyum tipis. "Aku hanya mengingat seseorang yang sudah tiada."

"Baiklah, kita bisa berbicara berdua."

"Kau tidak keberatan jika kita melakukannya sambil berjalan."

"Tentu." Tanpa ragu Jongin menjawab ini bukan pertama kalinya dia pergi bersama Kris. Kris melangkah lebih dahulu Jongin mengikuti selang beberapa detik, keduanya berjalan berjajar namun berjarak.

"Maaf aku merepotkanmu Jongin."

"Tidak masalah."

"Terima kasih kau sudah bersedia menemuiku malam-malam seperti ini. Seharunya kau sudah beristirahat." Jongin tersenyum simpul. "Aku ingin duduk."

Jongin melihat bangku semen di depan bangunan bekas kafe yang belum selesai direnovasi. "Tentu." Kris duduk terlebih dahulu kemudian Jongin mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kris, di depan kafe kopi yang kini telah berubah menjadi toko pakaian dan segala pernak-pernik dari Wu entertainment.

"Katakan semuanya aku pendengar yang baik." Jongin berucap ramah.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, kau mau ini?" Jongin tertawa pelan melihat kaleng jus jeruk yang Kris sodorkan. "Kulihat kau sangat menyukai jus jeruk ini."

"Ya, aku menyukainya." Masih dengan senyuman menghiasi wajah manisnya Jongin menerima kaleng jus jeruk dari tangan Kris.

"Aku tiba-tiba merindukan adikku."

"Teruskan."

"Aku sangat merindukannya, entahlah ini sangat tiba-tiba."

"Hmmm." Jongin menggumam pelan karena dia sedang meminum jus jeruknya.

"Apa kau pernah merindukan seseorang secara tiba-tiba?"

"Ya. Tentu saja aku pernah merasakan hal itu juga, tapi diposisimu lebih sulit karena orang yang kau rindukan….," Jongin menggantung kalimatnya sedikit ragu. Kris memberinya isyarat untuk meneruskan ucapannya. "Orang yang kau rindukan sudah meninggal."

"Ya, itu berlipat kali lebih berat."

"Hmmm." Jongin menggumam pelan. "Aku belum pernah berada di posisimu, maaf jika saranku tak berguna."

"Aku hanya butuh teman bicara bukan mendengar saran."

"Aku merasa lega." Pandangan keduanya bertemu selama beberapa detik disusul ledakan tawa dari keduanya.

"Jadi kau kuliah sekarang?"

"Seharusnya. Aku masih SMA sekarang."

"Ah karena kelainan jantungmu itu." Jongin mengangguk pelan mendengar kalimat Kris.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah berusaha untuk ya—mengejar ketertinggalan tapi tidak bisa. Aku harus tinggal kelas."

"Tidak masalah yang penting kau tidak menyerah."

Jongin tertawa mendengar ucapan Kris. "Terima kasih itu terdengar seperti kalimat penyemangat."

Kali ini giliran Kris yang tertawa. "Aku tidak berniat untuk menyemangati, aku tidak pandai menyemangati orang lain."

"Mungkin itu bakat terpendammu." Kris tertawa pelan kemudian meminum jus jeruknya. "Apa kau sudah merasa lega?"

"Lumayan."

"Aku ingin menemanimu lebih lama tapi aku rasa aku harus kembali Kris, aku tidak ingin keluargaku cemas." Jongin menoleh menatap Kris dengan seulas senyum tipis diakhir kalimat.

"Tentu. Terima kasih sudah bersedia menemaniku Jongin."

"Tak masalah Kris."

"Sayang sekali obrolan malam ini sangat singkat." Kris melempar tatapan kecewanya kepada Jongin.

"Jika kau datang sedikit lebih awal akan ada banyak waktu untuk mengobrol denganku Kris."

"Sepertinya keluargamu sangat melindungimu."

"Ya memang seperti itu, sedikit menyebalkan memang." Kris tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat Jongin. "Baiklah aku pergi Kris."

"Biar aku antar."

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh."

"Baiklah hati-hati di jalan Jongin."

"Ya, sampai jumpa Kris."

"Sampai bertemu Jongin." Keduanya berdiri dari bangku yang mereka duduki, kedua mata Kris menatap tajam punggung Jongin yang perlahan meninggalkannya. Chanyeol dan Jongin, tidak, Kris tidak akan membiarkan mereka bersama apapun caranya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Jongin Kris berjalan mengikuti di belakang atau mungkin saja Jongin mulai terpengerah dengan obat yang Kris masukkan ke dalam minumannya. Kris melihat bagaimana Jongin mulai terhuyung dan saat Jongin bersandar pada dinding bekas kafe kopi. Kris memeluk tubuh Jongin. Sebuah mobil sedan berhenti tak jauh dari tempat Kris berdiri. Dengan sigap Kris mengangkat tubuh Jongin yang sudah tertidur. "Maaf Jongin tapi kau dan Chanyeol tidak bisa bersama."

 **TBC**

Terima kasih untuk semua pembaca yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita saya. Terima kasih untuk review kalian _**sonyun, kaila, andiasli99, yousee, Oh Kins, cute, cute, LulluBee, Athiyyah417, parkyayim, 21hana, YooKey1314, Kai88kim, jumeeee, blackbearvampire, ohkim9488, KaiNieris, juneeya100, jjong86, Park Rinhyun Uchiha, ulfah cuittbeams, hunexohan, geash, vivikim406, laxyvords, firstkai94, Kim Jongin Kai.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Heartbeat**

 **EXO Fiction**

 **Characters: Chanyeol, Jongin (Kai), Jongdae, Luhan, Kim Minseok (Xiumin), Kris and others**

 **Pairing: ChanKai, KrisKai**

 **Warning: BL, Typo**

 **Rated: T-M**

 **Boomiee92**

 **Hi ini chapter enam selamat membaca, maaf atas segala kesalahan. Maaf updatenya lama. Happy reading all….**

 **Previous**

"Ya, sampai jumpa Kris."

"Sampai bertemu Jongin." Keduanya berdiri dari bangku yang mereka duduki, kedua mata Kris menatap tajam punggung Jongin yang perlahan meninggalkannya. Chanyeol dan Jongin, tidak, Kris tidak akan membiarkan mereka bersama apapun caranya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Jongin Kris berjalan mengikuti di belakang atau mungkin saja Jongin mulai terpengaruh dengan obat yang Kris masukkan ke dalam minumannya. Kris melihat bagaimana Jongin mulai terhuyung dan saat Jongin bersandar pada dinding bekas kafe kopi. Kris memeluk tubuh Jongin. Sebuah mobil sedan berhenti tak jauh dari tempat Kris berdiri. Dengan sigap Kris mengangkat tubuh Jongin yang sudah tertidur. "Maaf Jongin tapi kau dan Chanyeol tidak bisa bersama."

 **BAB ENAM**

Jongin menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, ia merasa dingin dan itu mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya. Tunggu! Dingin?! Bukankah kamarnya selalu panas?! Karena tidak ada pendingin di dalam kamarnya. Kedua kelopak mata Jongin terbuka. Ia terperanjat melihat keadaan kamar yang kini ditempatinya. Ia menelan ludah kasar namun tak bergerak, atau lebih tepatnya terlalu takut untuk bergerak. Perlahan ia angkat sedikit selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Baju yang ia pakai kemarin malam masih melekat di tubuhnya.

Tubuh Jongin menegang mendengar derit suara pintu, ia menggenggam ujung selimut kuat-kuat sementara kedua kelopak matanya kembali terpejam. "Ahh belum bangun." Suara berat itu, Jongin hapal dengan suara berat itu. Kris. Langkah kaki mendekat, Jongin ingin berteriak dan menyerang Kris meski ia yakin pasti akan kalah.

Bisa Jongin rasakan sentuhan lembut sebuah tangan di poninya. Menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi dahinya. "Waktunya sarapan Jongin cepat bangun." Suara berat Kris terdengar penuh perhatian namun Jongin merasakan bulu romanya meremang, ia takut, sangat takut sekarang.

Baiklah, Jongin tidak bisa menahan hal ini lebih lama lagi. Berbagai pertanyaan yang muncul di benaknya membuat dia sesak. "Aku sudah bangun." Raut wajah Kris terlihat terkejut untuk beberapa saat kemudian dia tersenyum lembut.

"Ayo sarapan." Ucapnya.

Jongin langsung mendudukan dirinya, kepalanya sedikit berat namun ia merasa baik-baik saja. "Ini bukan kamarku."

"Hmmm." Kris hanya menggumam ia duduk di ujung ranjang di dekat kaki kanan Jongin, menatap Jongin penuh perhatian.

"Ini dimana?"

"Korea."

Kening Jongin berkerut. "Kau memasukan sesuatu ke dalam minumanku dan kau membawaku kemari. Ini penculikan, kau bisa mendapat masalah atas perbuatanmu."

Kris hanya tersenyum. "Tidak akan ada masalah Sayang." Ucapnya sementara tangan kanannya dengan cepat terangkat untuk mengusap pipi kiri Jongin. "Waktunya sarapan aku tidak ingin kau sakit, setelah itu kau bisa membersihkan diri. Pukul sebelas pagi dokter kepercayaanku akan datang untuk memeriksa keadaanmu."

"Kau pikir aku akan menurut?"

"Jangan membuatku marah Jongin, atau kau akan menyesal. Jangan pernah memancing kemarahanku."

"Memang apa yang bisa kau lakukan padaku?" Tantang Jongin. Tanpa ekspresi tangan kanan Kris dengan cepat mencengkram lengan kiri Jongin. Meremasnya kuat. Ngilu, namun Jongin menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak. Ia pernah merasakan rasa sakit yang lebih parah dari sekedar cengkraman mengancam seperti ini.

"Kau berniat untuk mengujiku Kim Jongin?" Kris berbisik dengan suara rendah berbahaya. "Baiklah, aku lupa. Kau cukup tahan dengan rasa sakit. Bagaimana dengan keluargamu?"

"Jangan mengancamku Kris."

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk memilikimu. Tidak ada yang bisa memilikimu selain aku. Dan tidak ada yang tahu keberadaanmu kecuali aku." Jongin memalingkan wajah mengacuhkan keberadaan Kris. "Waktunya sarapan." Ucap Kris.

"Ah!" Jongin memekik saat Kris menarik kasar tubuhnya dari atas ranjang tempat tidur.

"Sudah aku peringatkan jangan pernah menguji kesabaranku, Jongin." Desis Kris ia menyeret lengan kiri Jongin membuat pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu terhuyung ke depan. Kepalanya masih pening, keseimbangannya belum baik, dan semua yang terjadi membuatnya merasa ketakutan. Dan itu semua bukan kombinasi yang baik bagi jantungnya. Organ yang masih menyesuaikan diri dengan tubuh barunya.

"Kris." Jongin mencoba menghentikan tindakan Kris menarik lengan kirinya, namun suara yang ia keluarkan terlalu lemah.

"Ah!" Kris tersentak dan seketika menghentikan langkah kakinya merasakan tubuh seseorang menubruk punggungnya. "Jongin!" Jongin sempat mendengar teriakan Kris sebelum kegelapan menyelimuti untuk yang kedua kalinya, ia benci dengan dirinya yang tak berdaya seperti sekarang ini.

"Jongin?!"

"Luhan panggil dokter Zhang sekarang juga!" Perintah Kris melihat kedatangan sahabatnya.

"Bagaimana dia bisa ada di sini Kris?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Lakukan saja Luhan!"

"Brengsek!" Luhan mengumpat namun pada akhirnya ia melakukan perintah Kris untuk memanggil dokter Zhang. Sementara Luhan menghubungi dokter keluarga, Kris mengangkat tubuh Jongin kemudian membaringkannya ke atas ranjang tempat tidur. Setelah menyelimuti tubuh Jongin, Kris lantas memutar tubuhnya menghadap Luhan.

"Kapan dokter Zhang tiba?"

"Lima belas menit lagi."

"Apa tidak bisa lebih cepat?!" Kris memekik frustasi.

"Dokter Zhang memakai mobil bukannya pesawat tempur." Luhan menjawab sarkas.

"Luhan bisakah kau mengeluarkan kalimat yang menenangkan untuk sahabatmu?!" Teriak Kris.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menghiburmu jika sahabatku menculik orang?!" Luhan balas berteriak.

"Jangan." Peringat Kris. "Jangan mengatakan apapaun tentang Jongin."

Tatapan Kris membuat Luhan menelan kembali apapun yang ingin dia katakan. "Baiklah." Ucapnya dengan tenang kali ini. "Aku sudah mengatakan padamu sejak awal, untuk hal ini aku tidak akan ikut campur."

"Bagus."

Luhan mengambil dua langkah mundur sebelum memutar tubuhnya dan bersiap melangkah pergi sebelum Kris menghentikannya. "Kemana?"

"Aku tidak mau terlibat dalam urusan ini, aku tidak mau disalahkan jika terjadi sesuatu."

Kris tersenyum miring. "Tidak setia kawan."

"Haaah…," Luhan menghembuskan napas kasar sebelum menoleh menatap Kris. "Aku sahabatmu bukan seseorang yang akan mendukungmu dalam segala hal Kris. Aku tidak bisa mencegahmu melakukan hal yang salah, jadi satu-satunya hal yang bisa aku lakukan adalah pergi dari hadapanmu dan membiarkanmu menyelesaikan permainanmu sendiri."

"Pergilah aku tidak membutuhkanmu Luhan!" Kris berteriak kesal sementara Luhan memilih untuk melangkah pergi tanpa membalas kalimat ejekan dari Kris.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BRAK!** "Siapa kau masuk dengan tidak sopan?!" Kedua mata Chanyeol membola. "Xiumin hyung ada apa?"

"Aku sudah berjanji pada keluargaku untuk tidak ikut campur hubungan kalian." Kening Chanyeol berkerut dalam. "Jongin tidak pulang semalam, apa kau membawanya pergi?"

"Apa?!"

"Chanyeol aku tau kau sangat berjasa pada kehidupan Jongin dan keluargaku, aku tau Jongin kekasihmu. Tapi bisakah kau menahan diri setidaknya sampai Jongin dewasa dan kalian bisa menikah? Jangan seenaknya sendiri membawa adikku dan menidurinya….," kalimat panjang dari Xiumin terdengar seperti dengungan lebah. Jongin tidak pulang semalam?

"Xiumin hyung aku tidak bersama Jongin kemarin. Aku tidak membawa Jongin."

"Apa?!" Racauan Xiumin seketika terhenti, ia menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. "Be—benarkah apa yang kau katakan itu Park Chanyeol?"

"Ya _Hyung_ untuk apa aku berbohong."

"Astaga!" Xiumin memekik panik ia memutar tubuhnya cepat dan berlari keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol mengabaikan semua tatapan karyawan Chanyeol yang ditujukan padanya. Ditambah Chanyeol yang berlari di belakangnya mengikuti.

"Tunggu! Xiumin hyung tunggu!" Chanyeol memekik sambil menarik lengan kanan Xiumin. Mereka berdiri di tempat parkir. "Tenanglah _Hyung_."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, adikku tidak pulang semalaman. Dia tidak bersamamu. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Jongin?! Chanyeol apa kau sudah lupa jika Jongin berbeda?!"

"Aku tau Xiumin hyung untuk menghadapi situasi seperti ini pikiran jernih benar-benar dibutuhkan." Chanyeol mencoba memberi pengertian.

"Persetan dengan pikiran jernih!" Xiumin berteriak penuh amarah. "Aku hanya ingin adikku ditemukan secepat mungkin!"

"Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menemukan Jongin secepatnya. Tapi aku butuh bantuan dari Xiumin hyung."

"Tentu, aku akan melakukannya?"

"Apa semua orang sudah tau jika Jongin tak bersamaku?" Xiumin menggeleng pelan. "Jangan mengatakan apa-apa, aku tidak ingin, Ayah, Ibu, dan Nenek panik katakana saja jika Jongin bersamaku."

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong Chanyeol."

"Satu kali saja Xiumin hyung, aku tidak ingin memperparah keadaan. Bisakah _Hyung_?"

"Chanyeol….," Xiumin masih ragu untuk menjawab, tatapan Chanyeol terlihat memohon dengan tulus. "Baiklah, hanya sampai lusa. Jika lusa Jongin belum ditemukan…,"

"Aku yang akan menyampaikannya kepada keluarga Xiumin hyung." Potong Chanyeol.

"Baiklah aku pegang janjimu Chanyeol." Peringat Xiumin sebelum membuka pintu mobilnya dan pergi.

"Jongin….," Chanyeol menggumam pelan sembari mengamati bagian belakang mobil bak terbuka milik Xiumin. "Kau kemana?" Chanyeol lantas meraih ponsel di saku belakangnya menghubungi nomor seseorang yang sangat dia percaya.

" _Aku sibuk jadi bicaralah yang cepat."_

"SeokJin aku butuh bantuanmu."

" _Aku tau, tidak mungkin kau menghubungi untuk mengajakku berkencan, apa?"_

"Jongin hilang."

" _Apa?! Kau tidak bisa menjaga kekasihmu dengan baik. Dasar bodoh!"_

"Tolong aku SeokJin."

" _Hmmmm."_

"Seok…," Chanyeol tak sempat melengkapi kalimatnya ketika SeokJin memutus panggilannya secara sepihak, ia mencoba untuk menghubungi SeokJin namun ponsel SeokJin sudah tidak aktif. Chanyeol hanya ingin meyakinkan dirinya jika SeokJin akan membantu meski ia yakin SeokJin pasti membantunya. Ia hanya ingin merasa sedikit lega, itu saja. "Aku mohon." Gumam Chanyeol sebelum menyandarkan punggungnya pada salah satu pilar penyangga bangunan. Kepalanya benar-benar penuh sekarang dan dia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Hal itu membuatnya tersenyum, bagaimana ia bisa menyuruh Xiumin untuk berpikir jernih sementara dirinya merasa sangat kacau sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah!" Xiumin tersentak saat ibunya menarik tangan kanannya yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk mendorong pintu. Dia tersenyum kepada beberapa pengunjung kedai sementara kedua kakinya menuruti keinginan sang ibu yang membawanya menuju dapur.

Di dapur Xiumin lihat nenek dan ayahnya yang duduk di belakang meja makan, menatapnya lekat. Xiumin tersenyum lebar. "Jongin bersama Chanyeol, aku datang ke kantor Chanyeol dan memberinya peringatan. Ia tidak bisa membawa adik satu-satunya yang aku miliki seenak telinga lebarnya."

Bisa Xiumin lihat bagaimana raut wajah neneknya yang berubah lega begitupun ayahnya juga suara dengusan jengah dari sang ibu. "Kau sudah mengatakan semua yang kau inginkan. Ibu mohon jangan terlalu ikut campur dengan hubungan Chanyeol dan Jongin."

"Kenapa?" Xiumin benar-benar tidak mengerti. "Apa kalian merasa baik-baik saja Chanyeol membawa Jongin pergi seenaknya sendiri?"

"Jongin akan aman bersama Chanyeol, tenanglah Xiumin." Ucap Tuan Kim. Xiumin hanya mendengus kemudian memilih untuk pergi menunggu meja kasir.

"Xiumin." Suara sang nenek menarik perhatian Xiumin beberapa detik setelah dia mendudukan dirinya ke atas kursi di belakang konter kasir. "Nenek ingin minta tolong padamu."

"Iya."

"Ambilkan buket Lily putih yang Nenek pesan seminggu lalu, Yesung baru memberi kabar Nenek beberapa saat yang lalu." Ucap nenek Kim sambil menunjukan layar ponsel beliau yang masih menampilkan pesan dari Yesung. Xiumin membaca sekilas pesan dari Yesung yang baru dikirim kira-kira dua menit yang lalu.

"Tentu." Ucap Xiumin sembari berdiri dari kursinya. "Nenek benar-benar membutuhkan bunga Lily itu dengan segera?"

"Tidak, Sayang."

"Kalau begitu tidak apa jika aku pergi dengan berjalan kaki?"

"Iya." Nenek Kim tersenyum sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu. Ah ya, sudah dilunasi atau belum?"

"Sudah."

"Aku pergi sekarang kalau begitu." Xiumin menarik napas dalam ia melangkah pelan mendekati pintu keluar. Pikirannya benar-benar penuh sekarang memikirkan keberadaan Jongin, sang adik.

"Ini bungamu."

"Si—siapa?" Xiumin terbata. Laki-laki cantik di hadapannya tersenyum.

"Aku mengenal nenekmu dan bisakah kita bicara, ini penting." Nada bicara si laki-laki cantik itu terdengar serius meski dia masih setia tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tidak….,"

"Tentang adikmu." Potong si laki-laki cantik.

"Apa?!" Xiumin memekik kaget.

"Sekarang lakukan perintahku atau kita berdua dan semua keluargamu berada dalam bahaya." Xiumin mengangguk pelan. "Terima bungaku, cium bunganya kemudian tersenyumlah padaku."

"Aku mengerti." Ucap Xiumin, tangan kanannya terulur mengambil buket Lily di tangan laki-laki asing di hadapannya, mencium salah satu kuntum bunga, tersenyum lebar ia bahkan membiarkan si laki-laki asing menarik tangan kanannya, mencium dahinya dan menggandeng tangan kanannya.

"Kita berjalan-jalan sekarang." Ucap si laki-laki asing. "Lingkarkan tangan kananmu pada lenganku."

"Iya." Xiumin hanya menurut dan melakukan semua yang si laki-laki asing kepadanya.

"Kris yang menyembunyikan adikmu. Kris sahabatku. Aku akan berusaha keras untuk menolongnya asalkan kau menolongku juga."

"Apa?" Xiumin akan melakukan semuanya untuk keselamatan sang adik.

"Hentikan Chanyeol, jika Chanyeol bertindak keadaan justru akan memburuk. Kris benci rival dia bisa melakukan hal tidak terduga jika Chanyeol memaksa untuk membebaskan Jongin."

"Apa kau bisa menjamin keselamatan adikku?"

"Aku menjamin dengan nyawaku."

"Kenapa kau bersedia melakukannya?"

"Karena Kris sahabatku aku menyayanginya dan dia sedikit tersesat, aku haru membuatnya sadar."

Xiumin menoleh ke kanan menatap bayangannya yang terpantul pada etelase salah satu toko. Dirinya dan si laki-laki cantik terlihat seperti pasangan yang tengah berkencan. Dengan bunga Lily cantik di tangan kirinya dan tangan kanan yang memeluk lengan kiri si laki-laki asing. Banyak orang menatap mereka kemudian berbisik-bisik.

"Aku akan berbicara dengan Chanyeol."

"Terimakasih."

"Kenapa Kris membawa Jongin?"

"Dia terobsesi."

"Apa?!" Xiumin memekik pelan, ia tidak menyangka hal seperti obsesi benar-benar terjadi di dunia nyata.

"Jantung yang ada di dalam tubuh adikmu sekarang milik Kyungsoo, adik tiri Kris. Kris jatuh cinta pada adik tirinya sendiri dan Kyungsoo yang merasa keberatan dengan cinta serta pemaksaan Kris….,"

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo? Bukankah dia meninggal karena kecelakaan?" Si laki-laki asing menggeleng pelan. "Dia—jangan katakan jika Kyungsoo—mengakhiri hidupnya." Kalimat terakhir Xiumin ucapkan dengan sangat pelan.

"Ya. Sebaiknya kita membeli sesuatu dan memakannya bersama." Xiumin tidak mengerti jadi dia hanya diam ketika laki-laki asing itu menarikya mendekati stan penjual makanan. Pie mini. "Kau mau rasa apa? Ah maksudku di atasnya diberi buah apa?"

"Nanas." Xiumin menjawab singkat sementara benaknya masih sama seperti tadi, dipenuhi dengan berbagai pemikiran dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

"Empat pie Nanas." Ucap si laki-laki asing.

Mereka tidak perlu menunggu lama karena semua orang yang mengantri di depan stan seolah merelakan tempat mereka agar si laki-laki asing nan cantik itu melangkah mendekati stan penjual. Xiumin berdiri di sisi kiri si laki-laki asing. Ia melihat bagaimana si penjual pie berulang kali melirik si laki-laki asing. Xiumin entah kenapa berusaha keras untuk menahan senyumnya.

"Selesai ayo kita duduk." Ajak si laki-laki asing. Xiumin sekali lagi menurut. Mereka duduk di bangku yang terbuat dari semen sementara di belakang punggung keduanya ada semak berbunga yang untungnya dipangkas rapi jika tidak, Xiumin yakin ranting semak bunga itu akan menusuk punggungnya. "Ayo makan." Si laki-laki asing menyodorkan pembungkus Pie yang terbuat dari karton tipis cantik berdasar warna putih dengan coretan berpola berwarna merah muda.

"Apa kau bersekongkol dengan Nenekku soal bunga Lily?"

"Aku hanya mencari kesempatan untuk berbicara denganmu itu saja, dan aku melihat kesempatan itu."

"Aku—tidak mengerti."

"Tidak usah mencoba untuk mengerti." Si laki-laki asing tersenyum di akhir kalimat.

"Kau akan menyelamatkan Jongin kan?"

"Tentu. Asal kau tidak lupa untuk melakukan apa yang aku minta."

"Aku akan menghubungi Chanyeol sekarang."

"Makan piemu."

"Aku tidak lapar." Si laki-laki asing memakasa, Xiumin mau tidak mau mengambil sebuah pie mini dari dalam kantung kertas dan memakannya.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Dan satu lagi. Jika ada orang yang bertanya tentangku siapapun, katakan saja jika aku kekasihmu." Xiumin melempar tatapan tak percaya. "Untuk apa?"

"Demi keamanan bersama." Xiumin mengangguk pelan. "Aku pergi." Si laki-laki asing itupun berdiri, menghadap Xiumin dan melakukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan Xiumin. Mengecup singkat bibir Xiumin.

"Tu—tunggu." Cegah Xiumin sebelum si laki-laki asing melangkah pergi. "Siapa namamu?" Xiumin bertanya dengan lirih.

"LU." Xiumin tersentak ia ingin mengatakan hal lain namun laki-laki asing yang menyebut dirinya sebagai LU telah lebih dulu melangkah pergi.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih para pembaca yang sudah membaca cerita saya. Terimakasih untuk yang masih setia menunggu, maaf updatenya lama. Jangan penggal saya…, terimakasih reviewnya _**N18, DarkCruel, kaila, Kim762, yousee, LulluBee, Lelakimkaaaaaa, laxyovrds, Guest, cute, ucinaze, Samuel903, Ovieee, Oh Kins, 21hana, jumeeee, ohkim9488, KaiNieris, hunexohan, YooKey1314, juneeya100, andiasli99, blackbearvampire, Park Rinhyun Uchiha, vivikim406, Kim Jongin Kai, kanzujackson jk, jjong86, jongiebottom, ulfah cuittybeams.**_ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	7. Chapter 7

**Heartbeat**

 **EXO Fiction**

 **Characters: Chanyeol, Jongin (Kai), Jongdae, Luhan, Kim Minseok (Xiumin), Kris and others**

 **Pairing: ChanKai, KrisKai**

 **Warning: BL, Typo**

 **Rated: T-M**

 **Boomiee92**

 **Hai ini chapter tujuh selamat membaca, maaf atas segala kesalahan. Maaf updatenya lama. Happy reading all….**

 **Previous**

"Makan piemu."

"Aku tidak lapar." Si laki-laki asing memakasa, Xiumin mau tidak mau mengambil sebuah pie mini dari dalam kantung kertas dan memakannya.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Dan satu lagi. Jika ada orang yang bertanya tentangku siapapun, katakan saja jika aku kekasihmu." Xiumin melempar tatapan tak percaya. "Untuk apa?"

"Demi keamanan bersama." Xiumin mengangguk pelan. "Aku pergi." Si laki-laki asing itupun berdiri, menghadap Xiumin dan melakukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan Xiumin. Mengecup singkat bibir Xiumin.

"Tu—tunggu." Cegah Xiumin sebelum si laki-laki asing melangkah pergi. "Siapa namamu?" Xiumin bertanya dengan lirih.

"LU." Xiumin tersentak ia ingin mengatakan hal lain namun laki-laki asing yang menyebut dirinya sebagai LU telah lebih dulu melangkah pergi.

 **BAB TUJUH**

Chanyeol memijit batang hidungnya, kepalanya terasa penuh, tidak ada pekerjaan yang bisa ia selesaikan dengan benar hari ini sementara orang yang sangat dia tunggu kedatangannya tak juga memberi kabar. Bunyi pesawat telepon di meja kerjanya bahkan membuat Chanyeol hampir mengumpat.

"Ya?" Tanpa minat Chanyeol menjawab telepon sang sekretaris.

" _Ada seorang laki-laki yang ingin menemui Anda, Tuan."_

"Sudah aku katakan aku tidak ingin menerima tamu siapapun hari ini."

" _Nama tamu Anda, Kim SeokJin_."

"Ah!" Chanyeol tersentak. "Persilakan dia masuk selain dia aku tidak ingin menerima tamu siapapun hari ini, kau mengerti Amber?"

" _Iya Tuan. Tuan SeokJin dalam perjalanan menuju ruangan Anda."_

"Terimakasih Amber." Gagang telepon diletakkan kembali diiringi hembusan napas kasar. Tak lama suara ketukan pintu terdengar, tenang, tidak tergesa, namun penuh dengan keyakinan. "Masuklah." Pintu bercat hitam itupun terdorong ke dalam. Seorang laki-laki tinggi, tampan, dan tampak ramah melangkah masuk. "Kenapa tidak langsung masuk?"

"Aku tidak bisa seenaknya sendiri dan menimbulkan kecurigaan."

"Hmmm. Duduklah Seok."

Laki-laki tampan di hadapan Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi. "Jangan memanggilku dengan Seok, itu terdengar jelek."

Chanyeol tertawa pelan sementara kedua matanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik SeokJin dengan seksama. Menarik salah satu kursi di hadapan Chanyeol kemudian duduk di sana. Dengan raut wajah yang masih menampakan ketenangan. "Kris."

"Apa?! Untuk apa?!" Chanyeol memekik pelan menatap laki-laki di hadapannya tidak percaya.

"Obsesi atau semacamnya. Kris pernah mencintai adik tirinya yang bernama Kyungsoo. Namun, adik tirinya beranggapan cinta yang diberikan oleh Kris adalah cinta terlarang dan memilih bunuh diri. Jantung Kyungsoo ada dalam tubuh Jongin. Begitulah cerita ringkasnya."

"Kita bebaskan Jongin sekarang!" Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya.

"Tidak." Ucap SeokJin dengan ketenangan yang tidak berubah sama sekali.

BRAK! Chanyeol menggebrak meja dengan keras. "Apa maksudmu?!"

"Tenanglah Chanyeol."

"Bagaimana kau menyuruhku untuk tenang?! Sementara orang yang aku cintai berada di tangan seorang maniak?!"

"Dengar penjelasanku…,"

"Tidak! Aku ingin membebaskan Jongin sekarang juga! Dengan atau tanpamu Kim SeokJin!" Desis Chanyeol berbahaya.

SeokJin hanya tersenyum. "Jika kau gegabah Kris bisa menyakiti Jongin. Kau bahkan mengatakan jika Jongin berada di tangan maniak."

"Lalu?" Putus asa Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas kursi kerjanya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Kita harus bertindak dengan sangat hati-hati di sini. Dan aku harap Jongin tahu untuk menjaga dirinya sendiri sampai kita berhasil menyelamatkannya."

"SeokJin…," Chanyeol memanggil nama sang sahabat dengan penuh pengharapan sekaligus keputusasaan.

"Aku sudah berbicara dengan seseorang yang sangat mengenal Kris."

"Siapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu Chanyeol, tapi aku janji Jongin akan bebas secepatnya. Aku tau ini terdengar sangat tidak cocok untuk situasimu, tapi cobalah untuk tenang."

Chanyeol mengangguk lemah. "Jika itu yang terbaik. Apa yang harus aku lakukan selanjutnya?"

"Aku yang akan memikirkan tindakan pembebasan Jongin, kau sebaiknya memberitahukan semua hal ini kepada keluarga Jongin. Kuharap kau bisa menenangkan kepanikan mereka. Kita harus bersikap seolah semua ini tidak memberi pengaruh, jika kita bertindak agresif, Kris bisa melakukan sesuatu yang tidak terduga."

"Baiklah, aku—aku akan pergi ke kedai keluarga Jongin."

"Ya." Jawab SeokJin singkat kemudian berdiri dari kursinya.

"SeokJin."

Langkah kaki SeokJin terhenti. "Hmmm?"

"Terimaksih sudah membantuku."

"Tidak masalah."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, SeokJin menatap malas. "Seharusnya kau menerima cintaku dulu bukannya memilih untuk bercinta dengan pekerjaanmu."

"Jika aku menerima cintamu kau tidak akan tergila-gila pada laki-laki berkulit kecoklatan, bernama Kim Jongin itu." Chanyeol tertawa terbahak SeokJin-pun melakukan hal yang sama. "Sudahlah, kau tidak pernah mencintaiku Chanyeol itu hanya rasa ketertarikan yang dirasakan remaja tanggung."

"Mungkin." Balas Chanyeol.

"Apa kau tertarik padaku sekarang?!" SeokJin memekik keras dengan tatapan ketakutan.

"Tidak SeokJin, seluruh cintaku hanya untuk Jongin."

"Ahhh itu melegakan aku belum siap untuk berselingkuh dan menjadi orang ketiga."

"Selingkuh dari pekerjaanmu." Sindir Chanyeol.

"Kupikir kau sama denganku, hanya saja kau tidak sadar. Kau terlalu terobsesi pada pekerjaanmu."

"Sudahlah."

"Aku memang akan pergi." SeookJin lantas mengenakan kembali kacamata hitamnya. "Aku akan mengabari setiap perkembangannya padamu."

"Terimakasih Tuan detektif."

Tatapan tajam SeokJin berikan kepada Chanyeol, hanya saja tatapan tajam itu tak terlihat di balik kacamata hitamnya. "Tuan Park ini terakhir kali kau meledek pekerjaanku. Kau tau aku bisa meledakkan gedung kantormu ini."

"Dan kau akan ditangkap."

"Tidak, aku bisa kabur ke luar negeri dan menjadi agen FBI atau CIA."

"Cih! Aku selalu iri dengan otak jeniusmu."

"Hmmm…, sudah cukup basa-basi denganmu." SeokJin memutar tubuh cepat menarik pintu rungan Chanyeol dan **BRAKK!** Menutup pintu kasar.

Chanyeol menatap daun pintu di hadapannya lekat, ia masih merasakan detak jantungnya berderap lebih cepat. SeokJin masih memberikan efek yang nyaris sama ketika mereka saling mengenal di SMA dulu. Namun, jika harus memilih tentu saja dirinya akan memilih Jongin seratus persen. Hanya saja, siapa yang bisa melupakan cinta pertama. "Kenapa aku selalu terjerat dengan marga Kim." Gerutu Chanyeol.

Kali ini giliran ponsel Chanyeol yang bergetar di dalam saku jas sebelah kanannya. "Ya Minseok hyung."

" _Aku di depan gedung kantormu."_

"Masuklah _Hyung_."

" _Ya."_

Panggilan diakhiri, Chanyeol menatap lekat layar ponsel di tangan kirinya. Ia yakin kedatangan Minseok ada hubungannya dengan keberadaan Jongin. Chanyeol menghubungi Amber untuk mempersilakan Minseok masuk ke ruangannya.

Pintu lift terbuka Minseok melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan berpapasan dengan seorang laki-laki berkacamata dan berjaket hitam. "Maaf." Ucap Minseok sopan karena laki-laki itu menghalangi jalannya. Si laki-laki hanya menurunkan kacamata hitamnya.

"Menemui Chanyeol?" Terkejut, Minseok hanya mengangguk pelan. "Senang bertemu denganmu Minseok hyung."

"A—apa?!" Pekik Minseok ia memutar tubuhnya namun laki-laki asing itu sudah melangkah memasuki lift, memberikan senyuman sebelum pintu lift tertutup. Minseok terpaku menatap pintu lift selama beberapa detik. "Siapa dia?" Otaknya tidak bisa menemukan jawaban yang tepat karena itu Minseok memilih untuk bergegas menuju ruangan kantor Chanyeol.

"Amber."

"Langsung masuk." Balas Amber diselingi senyuman ramahnya.

"Terimakasih Amber."

Tergesa Minseok mendorong pintu ruang kerja Chanyeol. "Chan!"

" _Hyung_!" Kepanikan Minseok membuat Chanyeol tanpa sadar merasa panik juga, ia langsung menghampiri kakak Jongin yang ia anggap kakak kandungnya sendiri itu. "Ada apa?! Apa yang terjadi?!"

"Tidak ada! Aku hanya bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat aneh, dia bahkan tau namaku!"

"Ciri-cirinya?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas, kacamata hitam dan…,"

"Jaket hitam." Potong Chanyeol.

"Kau tau?!" Pekik Minseok.

"Iya, jangan cemas dia tidak berbahaya."

"Bagaimana dia bisa tau namaku?!"

"Itu mudah baginya, tenanglah dia tidak berbahaya Minseok hyung."

"Ahhh, aku ke sini bukan untuk membicarakan laki-laki aneh itu. Aku datang untuk membicarakan tentang Jongin. Jangan bertindak tergesa jangan bertindak ceroboh Chanyeol itu akan berbahaya."

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut dalam. "Apa laki-laki asing tadi yang memberitahukan semua itu _Hyung_?" Minseok menggeleng cepat. "Siapa?"

"Seseorang yang ingin dipanggil dengan sebutan LU."

"LU?" Minseok mengangguk. "Ciri-cirinya?"

Minseok mencoba mengingat, namun mengingat LU membuat wajahnya terasa menghangat. "Dia tampan, sangat tampan bahkan kurasa mendekati cantik."

"Apa Minseok hyung sedang jatuh cinta?"

"Tidak!" Pekik Minseok, Chanyeol tertawa pelan.

"Kurasa LU berhubungan dengan laki-laki asing yang mengetahui nama _Hyung_ tadi, aku berencana untuk pergi ke rumah Minseok hyung dan menjelaskan semuanya tentang keberadaan Jongin."

"Ayo."

"Ayo." Ucap Chanyeol sebelum mendorong pintu ruang kerjanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan melangkahkan kedua kakinya memutari bangunan megah di hadapannya, menuju taman belakang bangunan yang terlihat seperti alun-alun kota karena luasnya. Tersenyum miring menatap punggung sang sahabat dalam balutan jas putih. Melewati lima orang pengawal dengan mudah. Berhenti tepat di belakang sang sahabat. "Kris, sudah berapa kali aku katakan lukisanmu itu menyakiti mata."

"Aku ingat kau tidak peduli dengan apapun yang aku lakukan Luhan."

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan Jongin baik-baik saja."

"Dia baik-baik saja."

"Jangan menyakiti Jongin seperti kau menyakiti Kyungsoo, Kris."

Kris menghentikan kegiatan melukisnya meremas batang kuas dengan kuat. "Aku tidak akan pernah menyakiti Jongin."

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak percaya?"

Memutar tubuhnya cepat membuat beberapa cat jatuh ke tanah. menatap Luhan sengit. "Kau bisa melihat Jongin sendiri."

"Itu yang aku inginkan."

"Pengawalku akan mengikutimu, kau tidak akan bisa mengeluarkan Jongin dari tempat ini."

"Sudah aku katakan aku tidak peduli lagi Kris, aku hanya peduli dengan keselamatan Jongin di sini." Kris mengangkat alis kanannya menatap Luhan. "Dan mencoba mengeluarkan Jongin dari tempat ini tidak baik untuk keselamatannya, mengingat otakmu bekerja tidak waras sekarang."

Kris tersenyum miring. "Aku ingin merobek mulut cantikmu itu, Luhan."

"Lakukan saja." Luhan menatap sengit.

Kris menghembuskan napas kasar, sungguh, ia tidak pernah bisa menghadapi Luhan. "Dan jantungku akan ditarik keluar."

"Hmmm." Luhan menggumam pelan. "Aku ingin melihat Jongin sekarang."

"Ikuti dia!" Kris berteriak memberi perintah.

Lima orang pengawal berbadan kekar, yang dilihat dari manapun Luhan pasti akan kalah telak nyatanya tak mampu menghadapi Luhan. Bukan karena Luhan menguasai bela diri namun karena sesuatu yang tidak bisa dikatakan secara lantang.

Luhan mendorong pintu kamar tempat dimana Jongin berada, membiarkan kelima pengawal Kris ikut masuk. "Jika kalian buka mulut, habislah." Ancaman dengan nada ramah dan senyum menawan, Luhan keluarkan, kelima pengawal itu menurut dengan isyarat kedipan mata.

"Kau siapa?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada lemah, duduk dengan punggung bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Luhan."

"Luhan?" Tatapan Jongin sarat akan kebingungan.

Luhan tidak menjawab dia melangkah mendekati tempat tidur, kemudian duduk di sisi kanan ranjang. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Luhan tersenyum memperhatikan wajah pucat Jongin dengan permukaan bibir yang nyaris membiru. "Jangan membuat dirimu stress, itu tidak baik untuk jantungmu." Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis. "Aku sahabat Kris." Tangan kanan Luhan bergerak pelan, meraih telapak tangan kiri Jongin. Meremasnya.

Jongin tersentak menatap wajah Luhan. "Aku serius Kim Jongin. Jaga kesehatanmu dengan baik." Ludah ditelan kasar, Jongin merasakan ada sesuatu dalam diri Luhan yang bahkan lebih mengerikan dibanding Kris.

"Ba—baik." Terbata Jongin menjawab.

"Ah aku harus pergi." Senyum ramah tampak di wajah Luhan. Perlahan ia mencondongkan tubuh, memeluk Jongin dengan lembut. "Jangan melawan Kris, kau akan baik-baik saja. Kris akan bersikap lembut padamu selama kau menurut. Bersabarlah, aku akan membebaskanmu." Luhan berbisik pada Jongin. Menarik tubuh, melepaskan pelukan. Luhan tersenyum ramah untuk kesekian kalinya. "Semoga lekas sembuh, sampai bertemu lagi Jongin."

"Iya Luhan."

"Ah aku lebih tua darimu, panggil dengan _Hyung_." Jongin tertawa pelan. "Wajahmu terlihat lebih baik saat tertawa." Luhan memberikan senyum perpisahan kemudian berbalik dan melangkah keluar kamar.

Kris menunggu di ujung tangga menatap Luhan penuh selidik. Menuruni tangga dengan tenang, Luhan berhenti di tiga anak tangga terakhir. "Aku tidak menyangka kau sangat pendek, padahal saat itu kau tumbuh lebih cepat dariku."

"Terimakasih pujiannya Tuan Wu."

"Kau akan pergi sekarang?"

"Aku harus terbang ke HongKong."

"Ada masalah?"

"Hanya membereskan sedikit pengganggu."

"Semoga sukses."

"Hmmm." Luhan menggumam malas dan melangkah menuruni sisa anak tangga. "Kau tau Kris, saat kau menggenggam terlalu erat justru sesuatu yang kau genggam itu akan pergi."

"Mencoba memberiku nasihat? Kau bukan orang baik yang bisa memberiku nasihat Luhan."

"Siapa yang memberimu nasihat, aku membicarakan tube cat minyak di tangan kananmu." Kris sontak menunduk ia bahkan lupa masih membawa tube cat minyak berwarna merah di tangan kanannya, cat minyak merah itu mengotori telapak tangan kanannya. "Kau membuang sia-sia cat minyak berhargamu. Sampai minggu depan Kris."

"Ya." Seadanya Kris menjawab Luhan, dia masih merutuki kebodohannya mengotori tangan dengan cat minyak berbau menyengat dan akan membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk membersihkan tangannya. "Aku harus membersihkan tangan sebelum menemui Jongin…," diselingi gerutuan Kris melangkah pergi meninggalkan anak tangga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minseok duduk di belakang konter kasir, atas permintaan Chanyeol kedai hari ini tidak jadi tutup lebih awal. Chanyeol hanya tidak ingin semua tampak mencurigakan, mungkin ada benarnya. "Siapa yang kami hadapi, apa yang adikku lakukan di masa lalu kenapa hidupnya penuh dengan masalah." gumamnya pelan.

Sementara itu di meja makan semua orang berkumpul, ayah, ibu, dan nenek Jongin. "Kenapa tidak mengatakan semuanya dari awal Chanyeol?"

"Saat itu saya berpikir bisa mengatasi semuanya Ayah."

"Sekarang kau meminta kami untuk bersikap biasa saja? Seolah tak terjadi apapun?" Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. "Bagaimana kau menyuruh kami melakukan hal mustahil seperti itu, sementara putraku ada di tangan orang tidak waras?"

"Ini demi kebaikan bersama. Saya sudah meminta tolong orang yang terbaik dan saya sudah melakukan yang terbaik, jika kita panik seseorang yang kini membawa Jongin bisa bertindak nekad."

"Kapan Jongin akan kembali?" Ibu Jongin pada akhirnya bertanya setelah membutuhkan waktu cukup lama untuk menenangkan diri.

"Secepatnya."

"Astaga Chanyeol!" Bentak sang nyonya Kim. "Bisakah kau memberi kepastian?!"

"Ibu, percayalah. Saya sendiri menginginkan Jongin kembali secepat mungkin. Namun, di dalam masalah ini tindakan ceroboh tidak diperbolehkan terjadi. Itu akan mengancam keselamatan Jongin."

"Tenanglah kalian berdua." Ucap Nenek Jongin dengan nada yang benar-benar tenang. "Apa yang Chanyeol katakan semuanya benar. Kita harus bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, itu alibi sempurna untuk menghadapi seseorang yang sedang mengalami guncangan. Kuharap Jongin bisa menghadapi situasinya dengan tenang agar semuanya tak memburuk."

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi ke tempat dimana Jongin disembunyikan, menerobos masuk dengan orang-orangmu dan mengambil Jongin?!" Nyonya Kim memekik histeris.

Otak Chanyeol penuh sekarang, ia tidak bisa memberi penjelasan yang sederhana. Dia bahkan nyaris berteriak frustasi karena ternyata meyakinkan orangtua Jongin untuk mengikuti skenario terbaik sangatlah sulit.

"Jangan berteriak, duduk tenang."

"Ibu! Cucu Ibu berada di tangan orang tidak waras sekarang bagaimana Ibu bisa tenang?!"

"Lalu apa? Melakukan tindakan yang kau sarankan? Bodoh, nyawa Jongin bisa terancam jika Chanyeol datang tiba-tiba seperti saranmu."

"Ibu….,"

"Cukup! Lakukan semua yang Chanyeol katakan, itu yang terbaik. Sambil berharap semoga Jongin kembali secepat mungkin ke rumah ini."

"Terimakasih Nenek." Chanyeol bergumam pelan.

"Itu yang terbaik untuk Jongin, tentu aku akan membantumu."

"Sekali lagi terimakasih Nenek."

"Aku akan menyeduh teh cammomile, itu akan membuat semua orang merasa tenang." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan diselingi senyum simpul tulusnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pintu kamar bergerak, kedua mata Jongin menatap lekat. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. "Jongin." Laki-laki tinggi itu membuat Jongin ketakutan kembali, namun seperti yang Luhan katakan. Jongin berusaha untuk mengendalikan dirinya dan mencoba bersikap berani.

"Ya." Balas Jongin. Kris tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati tempat tidur. Melirik nakas atau lebih tepatnya ke arah nampan dengan mangkuk berisi bubur dan segelas air putih.

"Kau memakan buburmu?" Jongin mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Meminum obatmu?" Jongin kembali mengangguk. "Maaf, karena aku, kau harus mengkonsumsi obat lagi."

Menelan ludah kasar, mengumpulkan keberanian. Jonginpun mencoba menjawab. "Tidak apa. Aku juga salah sudah bersikap tidak sopan padamu Kris." Diakhiri senyuman palsu, senyum palsu yang membuat jantung Kris berderap cepat. Jongin terkejut ketika Kris membalas senyumannya. "Aku—ingin mandi. Apa boleh?"

"Tidak untuk hari ini, aku ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Dokter bilang kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah. Tidurlah, pelayan akan membangunkanmu untuk makan malam dan meminum obatmu lagi."

"Baiklah." Balas Jongin.

Kris tidak mengerti mengapa Jongin berubah penurut, yang sekarang ia pikirkan adalah sikap Jongin berubah baik jadi dia tidak perlu melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan. Bertindak keras pada Jongin. Kris berdiri untuk membantu Jongin berbaring, menaikkan selimut Jongin sebatas leher pemuda yang telah menjeratnya begitu kuat itu. "Tidurlah yang nyenyak. Ada penjaga di pintu kamar, mereka mengawasimu jangan takut terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan. Jika kau merasa sakit mereka akan segera tau."

"Ya. Terimakasih Kris."

Jongin menahan gejolak hatinya, ketika Kris mendaratkan kecupan di dahi serta permukaan bibirnya. "Tidurlah Jongin." Ucap Kris sembari mengawasi Jongin dengan kedua kelopak mata yang tertutup selama beberapa saat, sebelum dirinya melangkah keluar meninggalkan kamar.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih untuk semua pembaca fic ini, terimakasih banyak untuk review kalian _**kim762, kaila, juneeya100, Guessss, Athiyyah417, cute, kanzujackson jk, andiasli99, ulfah cuittybeams, jumeeee, Oh Kins, KaiNieris, victli9ht, YooKey1314, jjong86, Kim Jongin Kai, LulluBee, ohkim9488, firstkai94, jongiebottom.**_ Sampai di chapter selanjutnya, entah sebelum puasa atau setelah Hari Raya hehehe….


	8. Chapter 8

**Heartbeat**

 **EXO Fiction**

 **Characters: Chanyeol, Jongin (Kai), Jongdae, Luhan, Kim Minseok (Xiumin), Kris and others**

 **Pairing: ChanKai, KrisKai**

 **Warning: BL, Typo**

 **Rated: T-M**

 **Boomiee92**

 **Hai ini chapter delapan selamat membaca, maaf atas segala kesalahan terutama typo. Saya ngebut update sebelum puas. Happy reading all….**

 **Previous**

"Baiklah." Balas Jongin.

Kris tidak mengerti mengapa Jongin berubah penurut, yang sekarang ia pikirkan adalah sikap Jongin berubah baik jadi dia tidak perlu melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan. Bertindak keras pada Jongin. Kris berdiri untuk membantu Jongin berbaring, menaikkan selimut Jongin sebatas leher pemuda yang telah menjeratnya begitu kuat itu. "Tidurlah yang nyenyak. Ada penjaga di pintu kamar, mereka mengawasimu jangan takut terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan. Jika kau merasa sakit mereka akan segera tau."

"Ya. Terimakasih Kris."

Jongin menahan gejolak hatinya, ketika Kris mendaratkan kecupan di dahi serta permukaan bibirnya. "Tidurlah Jongin." Ucap Kris sembari mengawasi Jongin dengan kedua kelopak mata yang tertutup selama beberapa saat, sebelum dirinya melangkah keluar meninggalkan kamar.

 **BAB DELAPAN**

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Jongin menoleh ke belakang menatap Kris yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di sana.

"Hanya mencari udara segar."

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Bagaimana para pengawal itu memperbolehkanmu keluar?"

"Aku memaksa." Ucap Jongin kemudian tersenyum lebar. Senyuman itu seketika melunturkan semua amarah yang tadi berkumpul di dada Kris saat mendapati Jongin tak ada di dalam kamarnya. "Tamanmu indah."

"Terimakasih banyak. Kemana?!" Pekik Kris.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi, aku ingin berjalan-jalan bukan hanya berdiam diri di sini."

"Aku temani." Kris berucap tegas, Jongin mengangguk pelan. Kris mengulurkan tangan kanannya meski sempat ragu pada akhirnya Jongin menerima tangan Kris membiarkan tangan kirinya berada di dalam genggaman Kris. "Kau melepas sepatumu?"

"Aku ingin merasakan rumput di bawah telapak kakiku."

"Hmmm." Kris menggumam pelan. "Bagaimana jika aku melakukan hal yang sama?"

"Aku tidak mau bertanggungjawab jika kau nanti mengeluh telapak kakimu kotor oleh tanah dan rumput."

"Aku tidak akan mengeluh." Jongin berdiri sementara Kris setengah membungkuk melepas sepasang sepatu mahalnya, tangan mereka tak sekalipun terpisah. "Sudah, ayo." Ucap Kris ia menoleh ke belakang mengisyaratkan kepada semua pengawalnya untuk pergi meninggalkan dirinya hanya bersama Jongin.

Keduanya berjalan pelan menginjak rerumputan gemuk, subur, dan lembab di bawah telapak kaki keduanya. Tatapan Jongin tertarik pada kolam berbentuk bulat dengan air mancur serta patung wanita berada di tengah. Patung wanita tanpa penutup dada, hanya tangan kiri yang menutupi bagian itu. Gaun dari pinggang menjuntai ke bawah dengan lekukan indah. "Dewi kuno Yunani. Tethys. Ibu dari semua mata air dan sungai di dunia."

"Patung itu Thetys?"

"Ya. Kau tahu?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan mitos atau sejenisnya." Kris hanya tersenyum mendengar kalimat Jongin. Angin berhembus ketika keduanya berjalan melintasi mawar rambat, sulur-sulur mawar menutupi dinding setinggi kira-kira tiga meter, ada banyak kuntum mawar yang mekar berwarna putih. Angin membawa aroma wangi yang segar. "Udara mulai sejuk, musim gugur hampir tiba."

"Aku—aku harus kembali ke sekolah Kris. Liburanku hampir berakhir." Jongin menelan ludah kasar menunggu ledakan emosi Kris.

"Tentu saja aku sudah memikirkan hal itu, jangan cemas. Kau akan bersekolah Jongin." Lega, tak sepenuhnya. Jongin takut jika Kris memaksanya untuk melakukan _home schooling_. "Kau bisa kembali ke sekolahmu saat libur usai."

"Itu—artinya aku akan pulang?"

"Tentu saja, aku tidak bisa menahanmu selamanya di sini. Aku akan bertemu dengan orangtua dan keluargamu untuk membicarakan semuanya, aku akan membayar semua yang Chanyeol berikan padamu dan pada keluargamu. Sehingga kau tidak perlu terikat dalam hubungan balas budi dengan Chanyeol."

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya berusaha menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kris namun Kris tak mengindahkan hal itu, mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Jongin. Kris menghentikan langkah kakinya, berputar, menatap wajah Jongin lekat.

"Kau…," Jongin mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniannya. "Kenapa melakukan hal ini padaku?" Dahi Kris berkerut dalam. "Aku bukan binatang yang bisa kau tangkap dan kau masukkan kandang Kris, kau tidak bisa memaksaku melakukan hal yang kau inginkan. Aku pasti melawanmu."

"Maaf Jongin, maafkan aku."

"Biarkan aku pergi Kris aku memiliki keluarga dan kehidupan sendiri."

"Jongin." Kris kini menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Jongin. "Jika aku melakukannya perlahan, apa kau bisa menerimaku? Apa seluruh hatimu telah kau serahkan pada Chanyeol? Tidak ada celah untuk aku masuki?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Maaf Kris."

Kris tersenyum perih. "Aku mencintai adik tiriku tapi dia memilih bunuh diri, jantungnya menjadi milikmu. Seandainya aku bisa memilih…., aku tidak ingin jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo." Kris menatap tajam kedua mata bulat Jongin. "Apa kau bisa memilih dengan siapa kau jatuh cinta Kim Jongin?" Jongin menggeleng dengan gugup. "Aku tidak ingin melakukan semua ini padamu. Tapi kau—kau memiliki sesuatu dari orang yang sangat aku cintai. Apa kau tahu bagaimana caranya untuk berhenti mencintai begitu dalam, apa kau tahu? Jika kau tahu katakan padaku Jongin. Aku menderita dengan semua ini, apa kau tidak mengerti? Sama seperti yang lain?"

Jongin menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya seharusnya ia berteriak meluapkan semua rasa marah dan kekecewaannya kepada penuh penderitaan itu, air mata itu membuat Jongin tanpa sadar membawa Kris dalam pelukannya. "Maaf Kris, aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan semua lukamu." Bisik Jongin lirih.

Kris melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Jongin dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher kanan Jongin. "Apa kau tidak membenciku setelah semua yang aku lakukan?"

"Tidak. Awalnya aku memang membencimu tapi…, aku mengerti lukamu Kris. Semua yang membuatmu merasa sakit."

"Terimakasih, sebaiknya kita kembali ke dalam di sini semakin dingin aku tidak mau kau sakit lagi."

"Aku baik-baik saja tamanmu sangat luas. Aku ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar lagi." Kris melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Jongin, menatap lekat wajah manis Jongin. "Kris aku bosan berada di kamar, aku mohon."

Kris tersenyum, kali ini sebuah senyuman yang tulus bukan senyuman yang penuh dengan amarah, kesedihan, ataupun kesepian. "Baiklah, tapi saat kau lelah katakan padaku."

"Tentu." Ucap Jongin diriingi anggukan.

"Kau janji padaku?"

"Tentu aku berjanji padamu."

"Ayo." Ajak Kris kali ini genggaman tangan mereka terlepas dan sebagai gantinya Kris memeluk pinggang ramping Jongin.

Berjalan beriringan menyusuri jalan setapak berlapis kerikil hitam, Jongin hanya bisa terpesona dengan indahnya bunga-bunga beraneka warna, semak terpangkas rapi dalam bentuk kubus-kubus. "Apa kau tahu bunga-bunga di sini?"

Jongin menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. "Hanya sebagian, ungu, kecil, dan berbau harum, itu Lavender lalu bunga matahari." Jongin menunjuk batang-batang bunga matahari dengan bunga lebar di sisi kanan mereka.

"Ini bunga apa?"

"Lavender." Melihat Kening Kris yang berkerut membuat Jongin bingung. "Sebentar." Ucapnya sambil mengamati bunga dihadapannya lekat. Ungu, runcing, mirip Lavender. "Ah bukan Lavender, tidak wangi."

"Itu Echium."

"Echium?" Ulang Jongin pada nama bunga yang terdengar asing di telinganya. Kris mengangguk pelan.

"Kita duduk di gazebo lalu aku akan memberitahukan semua bunga yang ada di taman ini padamu."

"Ide bagus."

Gazebo yang terbuat dari besi berukir, dengan bagian atas berbentuk kubah dihiasi tanaman bunga rambata tanpa bunga berada di bawah gazebo terasa dingin dan nyaman. "Supaya ini menarik bagaimana jika kau bertanya padaku?"

"Hmmmm…., baiklah aku akan mencobanya…, hmmmm aku akan berpikir." Jongin lantas mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya ke seluruh taman. "Kunig cerah dengan putik hitam?"

" Black Eye Susan."

"Semak kecil dengan bunga kuning mungil?"

"Brachycome."

Meski tak begitu yakin dengan jawaban Kris namun Jongin merasa semua ini sangat menarik setidaknya Kris bisa diajak untuk mengobrol santai, bukan Kris yang nampak mengerikan dan diktator seperti biasa. "Warna kuning?" Jongin menoleh Kris tersenyum.

"Perhatikan baik-baik warna kuning, putih, dan merah memiliki bentuk yang sama bukan?" Jongin mengangguk sementara kedua matanya masih menatap lekat bunga-bunga yang Kris tunjukkan. "Oleander, bunga-bunga itu diberi nama Oleander. Lalu Alstromeria biasanya orang-orang salah menyebut mereka sebagai Anggrek tanah, terlihat mirip bukan?" Jongin mengangguk pelan.

"Di sini menyenangkan."

"Kau menyukai taman ini?"

"Ya, di rumah di depan kedai kami ada semak Lylac."

"Lylac? Aku menyukai semak itu dengan bunga kecil berwarna ungu, ungu pudar, biru lembut, nyaris putih."

"Aku juga menyukai semak Lylac." Jongin tersenyum lebar. "Kurasa itu bunga yang berhasil tumbuh dan bertahan di kedai dan rumahku." Kris nyaris tertawa mendengar kalimat Jongin. "Ya, Ibu, Nenek, dan Minseok hyung sudah berulang kali mencoba menanam jenis bunga lain. Bahkan Ibu membeli bibit Tulip yang mahal tapi umbinya justru busuk di dalam tanah, setelah itu Ibu memutuskan untuk membenci Tulip."

"Astaga!" Kris memekik pelan kemudian tertawa dengan cukup keras.

"Apa itu lucu? Menurutku itu sama sekali tidak lucu." Jongin melempar tatapan bingung. Kris mencoba mengendalikan diri, berhenti tertawa kemudian menyeka air mata dari kedua sudut matanya.

"Bagaimana jika aku mengajari menanam bunga pada ibu dan nenekmu?"

"Kau bisa menanam bunga?!" Pekik Jongin tak percaya.

"Aku bisa, aku menanam bunga di taman ini."

"Semuanya?!"

Kris kembali tertawa oleh kepolosan Jongin. "Tidak, astaga tentu saja tidak Jongin. Aku tidak mungkin sanggup menanami seluruh taman ini seorang diri. Ada banyak orang yang mengurus taman ini tapi aku pastikan untuk mengetahui setiap detailnya."

"Kau sangat menyukai tanaman dan taman?"

Jongin mendengar hembusan napas kasar yang Kris keluarkan. "Awalnya tidak, tapi ibuku dan juga—Kyungsoo menyukai taman, tanaman, dan bunga. Aku penasaran dan mulai mencari tahu."

"Lalu kaupun akhirnya jatuh cinta."

"Benar! Kau tepat sekali. Apa kau bisa membaca pikiranku Jongin?"

Jongin tertawa pelan ia bahkan memukul lengan kanan Kris tanpa sadar. "Awalnya aku benci menari lalu Taemin setiap hari datang dan bercerita tentang tariannya, dan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan menari. Tanpa sadar aku suka dengan menari. Meskipun aku belum bisa melakukannya secara langsung tapi aku sering mengikuti Taemin pergi ke kelas tarinya dan memperhatikan Taemin menari. Mencari banyak video tari dan menontonnya. Saat itu…,"

Kris tersenyum lebar. "Teruskan."

"Saat itu aku merasa bahagia."

"Terimakasih sudah bercerita padaku Jongin." Ucapan tulus dari Kris dibalas anggukan oleh Jongin. "Sebaiknya kita kembali kau hampir melewatkan waktu sarapanmu." Kening Jongin berkerut dalam. "Pukul sembilan pagi Jongin, tidak ada bantahan kau tidak boleh melewatkan jadwal makanmu."

"Baiklah…," gerutu Jongin yang ditanggapi dengan tawa pelan oleh Kris.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tuan Luhan menunggu Anda, Tuan SeokJin."

"Terimakasih Paman." SeokJin melangkah mengikuti kepala pelayan dengan mimik muka tegas hasil latihan bertahun-tahun. Berjas penguin rapi, rambut putih disisir rapi ke belakang, sepatu mengkilap, semuanya tampak sangat teratur. Begitupun semua perabot di dalam rumah besar yang kini SeokJin masuki. Keteraturan yang nyaris membuat mual.

"SeokJin."

"Hai Luhan."

"Ayo. Paman kau boleh meninggalkan kami berdua." Sang kepala pelayan membungkuk hormat kemudian melangkah pergi. "Ayo SeokJin."

"Kemana?"

"Ruang keluarga."

SeokJin menggeleng pelan. "Tempat seperti itu membuatku pusing." Ucapnya lantas menari bungkus rokok dari saku depan celana jins hitam dengan robekan di kedua lututnya.

"Dilarang merokok SeokJin." Ucap Luhan.

SeokJin hanya tersenyum miring namun tetap menyulut rokoknya. "Setidaknya akan ada aroma selain pembersih lantai dan pengharum ruangan. Katakan rencanamu tentang pembebasan Kim Jongin."

"Apa Chanyeol memaksamu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bermain-main. Ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan Luhan." SeokJin menatap tajam Luhan. "Kau bersikap terlalu lunak pada Kris."

"Kris bisa berbahaya."

SeokJin tersenyum miring untuk kedua kalinya. Mengapit batang rokok di antara jari telunjuk dan jari tengah. "Tidak. Kau terlalu lunak pada Kris. Dia sahabatmu wajar membawa perasaan pribadi. Aku pernah melakukan misi yang lebih berbahaya dari pembebasan Kim Jongin, Tuan Luhan."

Luhan terdiam untuk beberapa detik kemudian menarik napas dalam. "Ya. Aku akui, aku terlalu lunak pada Kris."

"Jadi keputusanmu apa?"

"Lakukan saja apa yang menurutmu terbaik untuk membebaskan Jongin."

SeokJin menjatuhkan batang rokoknya yang masih menyala ke atas lantai marmer hitam mahal kediaman Luhan. Menginjak batang menyala itu dengan sneaker putih lusuhnya. "Kurasa Kris harus masuk rehabilitasi."

"SeokJin!" Pekik Luhan.

"Percayalah itu demi kebaikan Kris, Luhan. Rasa cintanya kepada Kyungsoo sudah berubah menjadi obsesi jangan sampai dia melakukan tindakan yang lebih mengerikan setelah kejadian penculikan ini." Luhan tak menjawab. "Aku tahu kau sangat menyayangi Kris bahkan melebihi saudara kandungmu sendiri, percayalah rehabilitasi adalah cara yang paling tepat untuk mengatasi masalah Kris. Atau kau mau Kris masuk penjara?"

"Aku bisa membebaskan Kris dalam hitungan jam."

"Hentikan keras kepalamu itu!" Teriak SeokJin. "Melindungi Kris dengan cara salah berarti kau sudah mendukung setiap tindakan kriminal Kris, Luhan."

Luhan mendesis pelan sambil memijit batang hidungnya. "Aku belum bisa memikirkannya SeokJin."

"Pikirkan dengan cepat Luhan." Ucap SeokJin sebelum memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah berniat pergi.

"Kapan rencanamu kau jalankan?"

"Rahasia."

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Untuk masalah Kris aku belum bisa mempercayaimu Luhan, maaf."

"Baiklah—aku mengerti dan SeokJin kau tidak menyentuh rekening yang aku berikan padamu."

"Suap saja penegak hukum yang lain Luhan bukan aku. Aku tidak ingin ikut campur dengan bisnismu, karena ayah kita bersahabat. Itu saja."

"Terserahlah. Kau akan menemui Chanyeol sekarang?"

"Tidak, aku akan menyelesaikan beberapa urusanku yang tertunda. Sampai jumpa Luhan."

"Sampai jumpa SeokJin. Tolong jangan menyakiti Kris." SeokJin hanya mengangguk kemudian melangkah cepat keluar dari rumah mewah Luhan.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih untuk seluruh pembaca, ini mungkin update terakhir sebelum bulan puasa. Sampai jumpa setelah Hari Raya. Terimakasih review kalian _**Oh Kins, 21hana, andiasli99, Ovieee, cute, Guest, Guest, raehwakim, Lelakimkaaaaaa, Kim762, YooKey1314, victli9ht, hunexohan, vivikim406, KaiNieris, Kim Jongin Kai, jjong86, ohkim9488, Home fairy floss, jongiebottom, Park Rinhyun Uchiha, geash, firstkai94.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Heartbeat**

 **EXO Fiction**

 **Characters: Chanyeol, Jongin (Kai), Jongdae, Luhan, Kim Minseok (Xiumin), Kris and others**

 **Pairing: ChanKai, KrisKai**

 **Warning: BL, Typo**

 **Rated: T-M**

 **Boomiee92**

 **Hai ini chapter sembilan selamat membaca, maaf atas segala kesalahan terutama typo. Saya ngebut update sebelum puas. Happy reading all….**

 **Previous**

"Hentikan keras kepalamu itu!" Teriak SeokJin. "Melindungi Kris dengan cara salah berarti kau sudah mendukung setiap tindakan kriminal Kris, Luhan."

Luhan mendesis pelan sambil memijit batang hidungnya. "Aku belum bisa memikirkannya SeokJin."

"Pikirkan dengan cepat Luhan." Ucap SeokJin sebelum memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah berniat pergi.

"Kapan rencanamu kau jalankan?"

"Rahasia."

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Untuk masalah Kris aku belum bisa mempercayaimu Luhan, maaf."

"Baiklah—aku mengerti dan SeokJin kau tidak menyentuh rekening yang aku berikan padamu."

"Suap saja penegak hukum yang lain Luhan bukan aku. Aku tidak ingin ikut campur dengan bisnismu, karena ayah kita bersahabat. Itu saja."

"Terserahlah. Kau akan menemui Chanyeol sekarang?"

"Tidak, aku akan menyelesaikan beberapa urusanku yang tertunda. Sampai jumpa Luhan."

"Sampai jumpa SeokJin. Tolong jangan menyakiti Kris." SeokJin hanya mengangguk kemudian melangkah cepat keluar dari rumah mewah Luhan.

 **BAB SEMBILAN**

Hujan tengah malam menurunkan suhu udara dengan cepat, tak sampai titik beku tentu saja sebab sekarang musim panas tengah berlangsung. Pada waktu ini, Chanyeol mulai bermimpi. Bermimpi tentang Jongin. Jongin yang meninggalkan dirinya dalam sebuah lorong panjang gelap. Merasa tidak akan bisa terlelap kembali, Chanyeol putuskan untuk turun dari tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Melangkah pelan menghampiri pintu kamar, lampu remang-remang menambah kesan kesunyian di dalam tempat tinggalnya. Mengecek ponsel pintarnya di atas nakas, Chanyeol mendapati satu pesan Line baru dari SeokJin. Hanya pesan singkat namun mampu membuat jantung Chanyeol berpacu cepat.

 **SeokJin**

 _ **Pembebasan Jongin akan aku lakukan secepatnya.**_

"Kim SeokJin!" Chanyeol berteriak cukup kencang, suaranya menggema ke setiap sudut ruangan. Ia langsung membalas pesan SeokJin menunggu dengan cemas namun SeokJin tak juga membaca pesannya. Chanyeol mencoba menghubungi SeokJin hasilnya nihil. "Hah!" Mendengus kasar Chanyeol lantas menyambar kunci motor dan dompetnya dia juga menarik jaket pada gantungan baju dengan serampangan.

"Tuan!" Salah seorang pengawal Chanyeol memanggil, namun panggilan itu Chanyeol abaikan. Ia berlari menuju garasi mengambil motor sport berwarna hitam miliknya, memakai helm dengan tergesa dan secepat itulah Chanyeol melesat meninggalkan kediamannya.

Pukul dua pagi, jalanan tak sepenuhnya sepi namun tak juga padat. Membuat motor Chanyeol melaju dengan mulus dengan kecepatan maksimal yang berani Chanyeol capai. Setangah jam waktu yang dibutuhkan menuju pinggiran Seoul ke kawasan perumahan sederhana yang nyaman dan aman. Kompleks tempat tinggal para Polisi dan Tentara. Siapa penjahat yang berani masuk ke kandang macan?!

Chanyeol menurunkan kecepatan motornya melintasi jalanan mulus yang membelah lokasi perumahan. Menghentikan motornya di depan sebuah rumah berukuran sedang berpagar rendah dengan mawar rambat melilit bagian bawah pagar. Chanyeol turun mendorong pagar tak terkunci membiarkan motornya di depan pagar, lingkungan yang terjamin keamanannya Chanyeol tak perlu cemas. Berlari-lari kecil melintasi halaman rumah yang tak luas dan tanpa tumbuhan lain kecuali semak mawar. Melompati tiga undakan sekaligus dan berdiri di beranda menatap pintu masuk berwarna cokelat alami tanpa cat. Mengabaikan sopan santun Chanyeol menekan bel dengan brutal.

 **TRIIIINGGG! TRIIINGGGG! TRIINGGGG!**

SeokJin sebenarnya sudah berdiri di depan pintu namun dia hanya diam sengaja menguji kesabaran Chanyeol. Tangan kanannya dengan malas bergerak memutar anak kunci dilanjutkan menarik lepas slot kunci.

 **BRAK!**

Pintu terbanting ke dalam, SeokJin mengambil keputusan tepat dengan mundur beberapa langkah, jika itu tak dilakukan dahi dan hidung SeokJin pasti sudah menjadi korban. "Selamat datang Chanyeol."

"Kau!" Pekik Chanyeol menarik kuat leher kaos putih longgar yang SeokJin kenakan lantas mendorong SeokJin dengan keras ke belakang. SeokJin nyaris terjungkal namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa, juga tidak memberikan ekspresi apapun. "Apa yang kau inginkan SeokJin?!"

"Aku sudah menduga kau akan datang. Seseorang yang tidak pernah bisa menahan diri, tergesa-gesa. Sikap pemberani itu baik namun tanpa perhitungan itu namanya gegabah." SeokJin mengabaikan kemarahan Chanyeol. "Duduklah Chanyeol." SeokJin berujar tenang sambil menurunkan tangan Chanyeol dari leher kaosnya.

"Aku tidak butuh basa-basimu!"

Tatapan lembut SeokJin seketika berubah. "Katakan apa yang kau inginkan sekarang."

"Jangan membahayakan nyawa Jongin."

SeokJin tersenyum miring. "Aku sudah memperhitungkan semuanya, Chanyeol ini bukan operasi penyelamatan pertamaku. Aku akan melakukannya secara rahasia dengan tim yang aku percayai." SeokJin menatap Chanyeol. "Ini bukan penyelamatan resmi, pihak kepolisian tak mengetahui semua ini. Dan Kris bukanlah orang biasa. Pilihan ada ditanganmu kau ingin Jongin dibebaskan dengan cara apa?"

"Dengan cara yang terbaik."

"Perundingan? Pendekatan? Negosiasi?"

Chanyeol menarik napas dalam-dalam mencerna setiap pertanyaan SeokJin sementara otaknya mencoba untuk memberikan jawaban yang terbaik. "Ya, jika itu yang terbaik."

"Baiklah Negosiasi, akan aku lakukan negosiasi namun jika itu tak berjalan dengan baik bagaimana?"

"Lakukan caramu asalkan kau bisa menjamin keselamatan Jongin."

"Keselamatan sandera adalah prioritas utama."

Dalam jarak yang begitu dekat, Chanyeol meneliti wajah SeokJin bibir penuh dan hidung mancung. "Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan semuanya dengan cepat? Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan padaku untuk berhati-hati dalam masalah ini?" Chanyeol bertanya tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada wajah SeokJin.

"Jika semakin lama kau akan kehilangan Jongin. _Stockhlom Syndrome_." SeokJin menjeda kalimatnya menatap kedua mata bulat Chanyeol dan mau tak mau sedikit bernostalgia dengan masa lalu. "Dimana korban penculikan akan menaruh simpati pada si penculik dan berbalik membelanya. Apa kau ingin itu terjadi?" Chanyeol menggeleng pelan.

SeokJin memutuskan untuk memalingkan wajahnya dan melangkah mundur. "Aku jamin keselamatan Jongin. Kau bisa pulang dan tidur."

"Aku akan tidur dengan nyenyak setelah Jongin kembali."

"Kau tidak memiliki pilihan lain kecuali menunggu. Sekarang pulanglah." Chanyeol mengangguk pelan menatap SeokJin untuk beberapa saat.

"Maaf atas sikap kasarku tadi."

"Hmmm." SeokJin hanya menggumam malas.

Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi namun saat dia hendak menuruni undakan SeokJin menarik lengan kirinya dari belakang dan memeluk punggungnya. Chanyeol terperanjat. Dia bisa merasakan hembusan napas hangat SeokJin pada tengkuknya. "Mobil hitam di sana." Chanyeol melihat sedan yang SeokJin maksud terparkir di seberang jalan. "Mata-mata Kris, berbalik cium aku. Masukkan motormu dan terpaksa kau menginap malam ini."

"Seok…,"

"Kau ingin Jongin selamat?" Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. "Kau ingin semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan rencana dan aku pastikan kau sendiri tidak ingin terluka bukan?"

"Ya, SeokJin."

"Lakukan perintahku."

Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya lantas mengecup bibir penuh SeokJin. Ia hanya ingin mengelabuhi mata-mata Kris bukannya terpesona dengan SeokJin. Bukannya melumat bibir SeokJin dan tergoda untuk menyentuh SeokJin lebih intim. Kedua tangan Chanyeol berada pada pinggang SeokJin menarik laki-laki yang pernah mengisi hatinya itu untuk semakin merapat. Chanyeol menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan, memperdalam ciumannya. Menggoda bibir bawah SeokJin untuk memberinya izin masuk.

Cinta tidak pernah ada di dalam daftar keinginan seorang Kim SeokJin namun siapa yang bisa menolak sentuhan serta pesona seorang Park Chanyeol. Dengan mudah Chanyeol mendorong tubuh SeokJin yang lebih kecil dari tubuhnya ke dalam rumah. Kaki kanannya mendorong pintu rumah SeokJin dengan serampangan. Tangan kanan Chanyeol memijit pelan pinggang kiri SeokJin sementara tangan kirinya bergerak dengan gelisah menyusuri tulang punggung SeokJin.

Godaan itu begitu berbahaya, SeokJin menggerakkan kedua tangannya pada bahu Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh menatap kedua mata Chanyeol yang dipenuhi napsu. "Chanyeol, Jongin." Ucap SeokJin. Chanyeol menatap kedua mata SeokJin lekat, kemudian melangkah mundur dan tatapan penuh napsu itu menghilang digantikan kebingungan.

"SeokJin—aku…, maaf." Ucap Chanyeol.

SeokJin hanya tersenyum tipis. "Duduklah aku ambilkan air putih dingin untukmu dan biarkan aku yang memasukan motormu ke halaman rumahku. Kurasa kau tidak akan bisa pulang jika mata-mata Kris masih berkeliaran di sekitar rumahku."

"Apa itu tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana jika Kris mencurigai hubungan kita?"

"Biarkan dia curiga jika kau pulang maka mata-mata itu akan bilang pada Kris jika kita membicarakan sesuatu, jika kau menginap. Dia pasti akan mengatakan pada Kris jika kita memiliki hubungan khusus."

"Kau cerdas."

"Tidak." SeokJin menggeleng pelan. "Ini pekerjaanku." Ucap SeokJin kemudian melangkah menuju dapur. "Air putih dingin." Tegas laki-laki berbahu lebar itu.

"Terimakasih." Gumam Chanyeol, ia lantas mendudukan dirinya pada sofa panjang berwarna oranye cerah. Warna yang membuatnya sakit mata, untuk orang yang begitu menyukai kerapian dan kebersihan. Selera SeokJin benar-benar buruk. Seluruh perabotan di dalam rumah yang ia tinggali sudah cukup sebagai bukti.

Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya lantas memejamkan kelopak matanya. Tak lama ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat kemudian disusul suara kecil yang tercipta dari benturan keramik dan kayu. Kedua kelopak mata Chanyeol terbuka. Ia tersenyum sambil menatap SeokJin.

"Minumlah."

"Terimakasih."

SeokJin mengangguk pelan. "Aku masukkan motormu."

"Ya." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk singkat, ia menoleh menatap punggung SeokJin yang berjalan menuju pintu rumah. Memijit pelan batang hidungnya, Chanyeol memanggil kembali apa yang baru saja ia lakukan bersama SeokJin beberapa detik yang lalu. Bagaimana ia bisa tergoda dengan pesona SeokJin kembali ketika dirinya yakin jika Jongin adalah orang pertama yang akan ia pilih.

Menegakkan tubuhnya meraih gelas berisi air putih dingin kemudian sedikit meminum isinya. "Tanganku basah gara-gara uap air." Gerutu SeokJin, Chanyeol tak menjawab. SeokJin lantas mendudukan dirinya di kursi lain membuat keduanya berhadapan. "Kau memikirkan ciuman kita? Kau merasa bingung dengan perasaanmu?"

"SeokJin!" Chanyeol tersentak.

SeokJin tertawa pelan. "Jangan bimbang Chanyeol kau hanya frustasi dan terbawa suasana, itu saja. Wajar menurutku. Sofa atau kamar tamu?"

"Entahlah." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengendikkan bahunya.

"Aku harus tidur besok ada urusan penting, kau tahu letak kamar tamuku jika ingin tidur di sofa ambil bantal dan selimutnya."

"Ya." Singkat Chanyeol.

"Selamat malam." SeokJin berdiri dari duduknya dan tak sengaja melihat jam dinding. "Hmm…, maaf salah. Selamat pagi. Pukul dua." SeokJin tersenyum sebelum melangkah, pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang membuat kedua kakinya bergerak melangkah menaiki undakan tangga. Kamar SeokJin tidak pernah dikunci, kebiasaan SeokJin dan siapa yang berani menyelinap dan menyakiti SeokJin jika dia memegang sabuk hitam, seorang kepala polisi merangkap detektif. Hanya orang bodoh dan sedikit nekat yang berani menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamar SeokJin. Dan Chanyeol mungkin menjadi orang bodoh dan nekat hari ini.

Pintu kamar SeokJin terdorong ke dalam. SeokJin langsung terjaga dan menyalakan lampur kamarnya. Chanyeol terperanjat. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" Mengabaikan pertanyaan SeokJin, Chanyeol melangkah masuk menutup pintu kamar SeokJin mendekati ranjang tempat tidur. "Chanyeol, aku bertanya padamu apa yang kau inginkan?"

Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang sedang dia lakukan, dia hanya tahu lembut dan hangatnya bibir penuh SeokJin. Menuntut penyerahan, lidah Chanyeol bergerak cepat, menyelinap, ke dalam mulut SeokJin. Ingin mengelak namun SeokJin tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk menolak. Kedua tangan Chanyeol bergerak liar mengusap punggung SeokJin memijat pelan pinggang SeokJin. Bergerak ke depan mengusap dada SeokJin dengan gerakan menggoda.

Suara di dalam otak Chanyeol meneriakan nama Jongin dengan keras namun Chanyeol seolah lumpuh. Ia tidak bisa mengelak dengan rasa hangat dan rasa manis bibir SeokJin, ia menyukai sensasi bagaimana tubuhnya seolah melayang dan kepalanya benar-benar kosong kecuali untuk satu hal. Mencapai kenikmatan. Tangan kiri Chanyeol bergerak dengan berbahaya ke arah bawah menggoda privasi SeokJin. Meremas pelan dan SeokJin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol menyambut rasa panas yang menjalari seluruh tubuhnya.

"Chan—yeol…," desah SeokJin dan desahan itu adalah senjata mematikan terakhir untuk akal sehat keduanya, akal sehat Chanyeol dan SeokJin.

Dengan serampangan kedua tangan Chanyeol mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja SeoKjin melepaskan semua penghalang di antara dirinya dan SeokJin. Chanyeol mencium hidung, dahi, kedua kelopak mata, dagu, dan terakhir bibir SeokJin melumatnya perlahan mendorong tubuh SeokJin. Membuatnya terbaring terlentang di bawah tubuhnya tanpa daya. Tangan kanan Chanyeol bergerak pelan mengusap tulang selangka SeokJin sementara bibirnya tak pernah puas untuk melumat bibir penuh SeokJin.

"Chanyeol kita tidak bisa…," sepotong akal sehat SeokJin mencoba memanggil.

"SeokJin aku mohon." Dan kalimat terakhir Chanyeol membungkam semuanya. Chanyeol hilang kendali dan dia merasakan tubuh SeokJin bergetar di bawahnya suhu tubuh naik dengan cepat. "Seok ahhh…," desah Chanyeol.

Ketika mereka bersatu Chanyeol melakukannya dengan cepat, menyelinap, melesak masuk. Dan bergerak dengan tempo berantakan. Napas keduanya beradu dengan cepat, Chanyeol menunduk untuk melumat bibir penuh SeokJin kasar. Menyapa ke dalam mulut SeokJin bergulat dengan lidah basah SeokJin.

"Ennngggghh…," desah SeokJin kedua tangannya mencengkeram kedua bahu Chanyeol erat, meremasnya, menancapkan kuku-kuku pendeknya pada permukaan kulit Chanyeol.

Pendingin udara mengeluarkan dengung halus menjadi tambahan musik untuk desahan Chanyeol dan SeokJin. "SeokJin." Geram Chanyeol. kenikmatan itu sudah dekat dan pada detik terakhir Chanyeol menarik pinggang SeokJin kasar mendekatkan tubuh berkeringat itu dengan tubuhnya. Lumatan kasar diberikan kedua tangan Chanyeol meremas tulang panggul SeokJin. "Jin." Nama panggilan itu Chanyeol ucapkan disela pelepasannya. Nama akrab yang dulu selalu dia gunakan untuk memanggil SeokJin, cinta pertamanya.

Basah, dan lengket. Dengan sisa tenaga Chanyeol menarik diri dari tubuh SeokJin kemudian berbaring di sisi kanan SeokJin memeluk punggung SeokJin. Memilih untuk membungkam teriakkan di dalam otaknya dan menyambut mimpi. Mimpi yang mungkin tidak indah. "Maaf," Chanyeol berbisik pelan sementara SeokJin sudah lebih dulu terlelap tak mendengar apapun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi datang dengan cepat memaksa Chanyeol untuk bangun dan menghadapi semua kenyataan. SeokJin sudah menghilang dari tempat tidur Chanyeol melompat turun dari atas tempat tidur, memunguti semua pakaiannya yang berserakan. Mencapai pintu kamar mandi membuka dan menutup pintu itu dengan kasar. Membersihkan dirinya dengan cepat kemudian pergi.

"SeokJin."

"Aku harus bekerja Chanyeol, aku janji akan memberikan laporan perkembangan penyelamatan Jongin padamu. Jangan cemas." SeokJin tersenyum. Melemparkan botol air mineral kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menangkap botol berukuran sedang itu dengan sigap. "Aku tidak membuat sarapan, aku bukan kekasihmu." Canda SeokJin.

"SeokJin aku—kita—apa yang terjadi…," Chanyeol benar-benar bingung untuk merangkai kata menjadi kalimat yang tepat.

"Hanya bersenang-senang jangan membebani otakmu. Kau punya banyak beban pekerjaan. Ayo, aku harus mengunci pintu rumahku." Chanyeol tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri menatap SeokJin lekat. "Ada apa?"

"Aku masih menginginkan Jongin."

"Aku tahu, lalu apa yang membuatmu bimbang."

"Kita tidur bersama SeokJin, astaga! Apa kau menganggap hal itu sangat sederhana?!"

SeokJin tertawa pelan. "Ya itu sangat sederhana. Ayolah Chanyeol seperti kau tidak pernah tidur dengan orang lain saja. Dan kau bertingkah seolah kita tidak pernah tidur bersama."

"Aku berusaha berubah demi Jongin."

"Kau yang mendatangi kamarku jangan mengungkit hal ini, selesai. Sejak kapan kau menjadi seseorang dengan pikiran rumit, itu bukan dirimu." SeokJin menyandang ransel cokelatnya mengenakan kacamata hitam kemudian mengisyaratkan Chanyeol untuk berjalan mengikutinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kening Jongin berkerut dalam dia sedang berjalan-jalan di dalam rumah besar tempat tinggal Kris. Yang sudah hampir seminggu ini menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Ia penasaran dengan sebuah pintu bercat biru pudar yang terlihat berbeda dari pintu-pintu lain di rumah ini. Kesan mewah dan elegan benar-benar terhapus dari daun pintu yang menarik perhatian Jongin. Setelah ia mengetahui pintu itu tak terkunci dan setelah mengetahui ruangan seperti apa di balik pintu itu, Jongin terperanjat.

"Hmmm….," gumam Jongin sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Ada banyak kanvas lukisan yang dipajang di dinding, sebagian lagi dibiarkan bersandar pada dinding. Dinding ruangan juga dibiarkan tanpa lapisan semen menampilkan susunan bata merah telanjang. Yang membuat Jongin heran adalah lukisan itu terlihat—unik.

Kanvas putih yang di letakan pada penyangga di tengah ruangan menarik perhatian Jongin. Ia tidak ahli melukis hanya bisa melukis atau sedikit menggambar tidak ahli namun tidak terlalu buruk juga. Jongin menarik kursi kayu bercat hitam kemudian duduk di sana, menatap kanvas putih di hadapannya sambil memikirkan apa yang akan ia goreskan di atas kanvas. Tak berapa lama sebuah senyuman manis menghiasi wajah Jongin, tangan kanannya mulai menuang cat-cat minyak ke dalam palet.

Kris berdiri di depan kamar Jongin. "Kemana Jongin?"

"Berada di ruang pribadi Anda, Tuan. Anda sendiri yang mengatakan jika Jongin bisa berada dimanapun di rumah ini." Sang pengawal menundukkan kepala ketika menjelaskan keberadaan Jongin.

"Haahh…," hembusan napas kasar Kris terdengar. "Ada laporan terbaru?"

"Menurut Victor, sepertinya Tuan Park Chanyeol sudah melupakan Jongin. Semalam Tuan Chanyeol melewatkan malam dengan Kim SeokJin."

"Sepertinya menarik." Kris menggumam pelan sembari tersenyum. "Aku akan menemui Jongin. Tolak semua tamu yang ingin menemuiku sampai aku mengatakan sesuatu."

"Iya Tuan."

Kris lantas melangkah meninggalkan pengawalnya dan bergegas menemui Jongin. Ruang pribadinya tempat semua lukisan penghilang stress ia simpan. Mendorong pintu biru, Kris berdiri diambang pintu tanpa niatan untuk melangkah masuk, mengamati punggung Jongin yang terlihat sibuk dan tanpa sadar ia tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman tulus yang selama ini hanya ia tampakan di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Kau menggambar sesuatu."

"Ah!" Jongin tersentak ia menjatuhkan kuas dan berdiri dengan cepat hingga mendorong bangku kayu yang ia duduki ke belakang. Suara kursi jatuh berdebum menggema di seluruh ruangan.

Kris melangkah mendekat ke tempat Jongin berdiri tubuh Jongin menegang ia takut Kris akan bertindak kasar padanya. "Jongin." Suara rendah Kris nyaris membuat tubuh Jongin gemetar karena takut. "Kau melukis?" Tubuh Jongin benar-benar kaku ia tak mampu bergerak dan memutar tubuhnya untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan Kris. Memperhatikan goresan lukisan Jongin membuat Kris tersenyum. "Kau menggambar taman kediamanku?"

"Ya—ya." Pada akhirnya Jongin menjawab meski suaranya bergetar dan terbata.

"Aku menyukai lukisanmu."

"Terimakasih."

Jongin tersentak ketika Kris memeluknya dari belakang melingkari perut datarnya. "Kau semakin kurus, apa kau merindukan rumahmu?" Kris menunggu namun Jongin tak juga menjawab. "Jongin, apa kau merindukan rumahmu? Aku butuh jawabanmu."

"Tentu saja aku merindukan rumahku. Aku tidak hilang ingatan." Jongin mendengar tawa pelan Kris serta hembusan napas hangat Kris yang menyapu tengkuknya.

"Kenapa kau terdengar sangat takut, aku akan membawamu ke rumahmu sekarang juga. Bagaimana?"

Melupakan ketakutannya Jongin memutar tubuhnya menatap Kris lekat. "Kau tidak bercanda Kris?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku selalu serius dengan ucapanku."

"Terimakasih Kris."

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu dan ganti pakaianmu, ada noda cat minyak di kemejamu." Jongin menunduk meneliti kemeja biru muda yang ia kenakan, ada noda merah dan hitam di sana juga cipratan warna lain. Namun, menurut Jongin noda itu justru terlihat unik.

"Kurasa tidak masalah tetap memakai kemeja ini."

"Aku setuju denganmu tapi bau cat minyaknya lumayan menyengat."

"Hmmmm…," Jongin bergumam mempertimbangkan. "Baiklah aku akan mengganti pakaianku."

Kris tersenyum lantas mengecup pelan dahi Jongin. "Aku akan menunggumu di depan pintu."

"Ya."

Langkah kaki Kris terhenti memutar tubuhnya menatap Jongin lekat. "Ada sedikit kabar buruk untukmu. Chanyeol menghabiskan malam bersama SeokJin."

"SeokJin…," Jongin mengulang nama asing yang membuat mulutnya terasa sangat buruk. "Siapa SeokJin?"

"Cinta pertama Chanyeol."

Jongin terperanjat. "Menghabiskan malam bersama? Seperti apa?" Jongin tidak ingin memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk, bisa saja Chanyeol hanya minum bersama dan bertemu dengan teman lama tak lebih.

"Berdua, di rumah SeokJin, dua orang dewasa." Kris mengangkat alis kanannya. "Menurutmu akan terjadi apa?" Kris tak menunggu reaksi Jongin, memutar tubuhnya ia melangkah keluar.

Jongin melangkah mundur tanpa sadar, ia membutuhkan tempat untuk bersandar. Kakinya terasa lemas. Dia percaya dengan Chanyeol dan dia sudah menyerahkan semuanya pada Chanyeol namun di sisi lain keraguan mulai muncul. Apakah Chanyeol mengkhianatinya? Dan kenapa Kris mengetahui semua itu? Seharusnya Jongin mempertanyakan darimana Kris mendapatkan berita itu namun pikirannya terlalu berkabut tentang pengkhianatan Chanyeol padanya.

Punggung Jongin menabrak dinding di belakangnya dan saat itu ia biarkan kedua kakinya menyerah. Jatuh terduduk. Kedua matanya terasa panas dengan cepat. "Chanyeol hyung…," memanggil nama yang terkasih dengan suara bergetar bercampur keraguan menyelinap cepat di dalam hatinya.

 **TBC**

Halo ketemu lagi ternyata sebelum hari raya sudah bertemu hehehehe. Terimakasih untuk semua pembaca terimakasih reviewnya _**Nanda382, Oh Kins, kaiukeforlyf, cute, Lelakimkaaaaaa, Guest, ulfah cuittybeams, Ovieee, vivikim406, YooKey1314, andiasli99, Kamong Jjong, KaiNieris, ohkim9488, Kim Jongin Kai, jongiebottom, jjong86, hunexohan, vicli9ht, geash.**_ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak.


	10. Chapter 10

**Heartbeat**

 **EXO Fiction**

 **Characters: Chanyeol, Jongin (Kai), Jongdae, Luhan, Kim Minseok (Xiumin), Kris, with BTS**

 **Pairing: ChanKai, KrisKai**

 **Warning: BL, Typo**

 **Rated: T-M**

 **Boomiee92**

 **Hai ini chapter sepuluh selamat membaca, maaf atas segala kesalahan terutama typo. Saya ngebut update sebelum puas. Happy reading all….**

 **Previous**

"Berdua, di rumah SeokJin, dua orang dewasa." Kris mengangkat alis kanannya. "Menurutmu akan terjadi apa?" Kris tak menunggu reaksi Jongin, memutar tubuhnya ia melangkah keluar.

Jongin melangkah mundur tanpa sadar, ia membutuhkan tempat untuk bersandar. Kakinya terasa lemas. Dia percaya dengan Chanyeol dan dia sudah menyerahkan semuanya pada Chanyeol namun di sisi lain keraguan mulai muncul. Apakah Chanyeol mengkhianatinya? Dan kenapa Kris mengetahui semua itu? Seharusnya Jongin mempertanyakan darimana Kris mendapatkan berita itu namun pikirannya terlalu berkabut tentang pengkhianatan Chanyeol padanya.

Punggung Jongin menabrak dinding di belakangnya dan saat itu ia biarkan kedua kakinya menyerah. Jatuh terduduk. Kedua matanya terasa panas dengan cepat. "Chanyeol hyung…," memanggil nama yang terkasih dengan suara bergetar bercampur keraguan menyelinap cepat di dalam hatinya.

 **BAB SEPULUH**

"Kim SeokJin." Kris melempar tatapan meremehkan. "Apa yang membawa tikus sepertimu masuk ke kandang singa?" SeokJin tak membalas. "Apa cintamu pada Chanyeol begitu besar?"

"Aku ingin mengambil Jongin darimu."

"Ah!" Kris tersentak tentu dengan nada main-main, ia lantas mendudukan dirinya ke atas kursi mahal berwarna putih di depan perapian, menatap SeokJin merendahkan. "Apa kau tidak merasa sayang jika Jongin kembali? Itu artinya kau tidak bisa tidur dengan Chanyeol sesuka hatimu."

"Kau bersedia untuk menyerahkan Jongin secara baik-baik atau aku akan mengambilnya secara paksa?"

Kris tersenyum miring. "Coba saja kalau kau bisa Kim SeokJin. Apa kau tidak melihat pengawalku?"

"Aku melihatnya. Aku melihat mereka semua."

"Dan kau tidak membawa sekompi pasukan, apa itu bukan bunuh diri."

"Aku membawa pasukan tenang saja jika kau mencemaskan keselamatanku Kris Wu."

"Bangsat!" Kris berdiri dari duduknya menatap SeokJin murka. "Habisi dia." Perintah Kris pada kelima pengawal yang sejak tadi berdiri di sisi kanan dan sisi kiri tubuhnya.

"SeokJin tersenyum, ia menekan alat komunikasi yang terpasang di telinga kanannya. _White Witch,_ lakukan pembersihan sekarang."

Kelima pengawal Kris maju bersamaan, mengeluarkan pistol mereka SeokJin berlari cepat untuk menghindar, bersembunyi di balik salah satu tiang besar penyangga bangunan. Kris tertawa terbahak, kemenangan di depan mata, ia kembali duduk dan suara tembakan merdu mulai menggema di seluruh ruangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung dan Jungkook berada di atas cabang pohon sikamor raksasa di depan halaman rumah mewah Kris mereka naik setelah melumpuhkan lima penjaga. "Kenapa pasukan elit penambak jarak jauh seperti kita harus memanjat pohon dengan banyak semut, astga." Gerutu Taehyung.

"Hmmm." Jungkook hanya menggumam malas.

"Kenapa kau santai sekali?! Tidak takut jika semut itu masuk ke celana dalammu Jeon Jungkook?!"

"Tidak. Tutup mulutmu Tae lakukan saja tugasmu."

"Panggil namaku dengan sopan bocah sial! Ingatkan padaku untuk menaikkan pajak pada SeokJin hyung, untuk pekerjaan merepotkan seperti ini dia hanya membelikan aku sebuah burger kurang ajar sekali." Taehyung masih meneruskan gerutuannya.

"Hmmm." Untuk kedua kalinya Jungkook menggumam malas.

"Aku ingin Pizza, demi boneka singaku yang imut."

" _White Witch, lakukan pembersihan sekarang."_

"Siap Kapten. Tae lindungi pasukan Yoongi hyung aku akan menembak penjaga di dalam rumah yang bersiap menyerang SeokJin hyung."

"Siap Jungkook. Tanpa panggilan sopan lagi akan aku tembak bokongmu."

Jungkook hanya tersenyum miring menanggapi Taehyung iapun mulai membidik lima orang yang mengeluarkan pistol dan bersiap menyerang SeokJin, lima orang yang sudah dia intai sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Memicingkan mata kanannya, amunisi sudah terisi penuh. Pelatuk di tarik dengan sasaran pistol-pistol di tangan para penjaga. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Selesai." Ucap Jungkook.

"Kau hebat Kookie," puji Taehyung. "Yoongi hyung berbelok ke kanan, sepuluh penjaga di sana dengan pistol. Aku akan membantu dari atas." Ucap Taehyung pada Yoongi lewat alat komunikasi mereka.

Yoongi berdiri memimpin pasukannya, mereka sedang bersembunyi di balik dinding menunggu arahan dari tim pengintai. Alat komunikasi berdengung pelan. "Masuk." Perintah Yoongi.

" _Yoongi hyung berbelok ke kanan, sepuluh penjaga di sana dengan pistol. Aku akan membantu dari atas."_

"Siap Tae." Yoongi menaikkan tangan kanannya memberi isyarat pada pasukan di belakangnya untuk bersiaga. Letusan pistol terdengar. "Hoseok, Namjoon bergerak cepat ke kiri!" Perintah Yoongi. Sementara dirinya berlari cepat menyongsong suara letusan pistol. "Jimin lindungi aku!"

"Siap!"

Kesepuluh penjaga yang bingung dengan suara pistol mengeluarkan senjata mereka, namun kalah cepat dari penembak misterius yang menembaki senjata mereka entah dari arah mana. Keterkejutan mereka belum selesai saat keempat orang dengan masker hitam bersenjata lengkap menyergap. "Buat pingsan!" Yoongi memberi perintah.

Dari atas pohon Sikamor Taehyung tersenyum melihat kehebatan pasukan yang Yoongi pimpin. "Sepuluh down." Lapor Taehyung pada rekan kerja di samping kirinya.

"Lima down." Sambung Jungkook dengan seringai kelinci menyebalkannya.

"Yoongi hyung kalian bisa masuk, kami akan tinggal dan mengawasi dari sini." Taehyung memberikan laporan terbaru kepada Yoongi.

Yoongi menatap ketiga anggota pasukan yang dia pimpin. "Kita masuk anak-anak, tetap waspada, ingat untuk melumpuhkan bukan menghabisi, jika keadaan berbahaya terpaksa tembak di tulang kering. Mengerti?"

"Siap!"

Taehyung mengamati barisan semut sedangkan Jungkook masih mengawasi keadaan sekitar dengan tekun, namun sesekali ia menggumamkan lagu favoritnya. Keduanya mulai bosan. "Taehyung….," gumam Jungkook.

"Aku tembak bokongmu bocah sial!" Ancam Taehyung.

"Kau melihat orang lain di dalam rumah?"

"Tidak."

"Awasi pintu gerbang mungkin bantuan datang."

"Bantuan siapa?! Ini operasi rahasia untuk mendapat bonus makan Pizza!"

"Bantuan untuk Kris dasar alien bodoh." Dengus Jungkook.

"Ah aku pikir…., sudahlah aku awasi pintu gerbang kau awasi keadaan di dalam rumah."

"Aku sudah melakukannya sejak tadi." Jungkook memutar bola matanya dengan malas sebelum memfokuskan perhatiannya pada operasi penyelamatan ini.

Tinggi tubuh Kris memang terpaut jauh dari SeokJin namun bukan masalah besar bagi SeokJin jika dia harus menghadapi Kris seorang diri masalahnya adalah pengawal Kris. Jika dirinya terlalu lama menghadapi para pengawal Kris tidak menutup kemungkinan jika Kris akan membawa Jongin pergi.

"Kau tahu SeokJin, tindakanmu ini melanggar hukum apa kau tahu resikonya?"

"Aku tidak memakai seragam dinas. Kurasa untuk hal melanggar hukum kau lebih berpengalaman dibandingkan aku." SeokJin tersenyum diakhir kalimat membuat Kris mengeluarkan geraman murkanya.

"Aku benar-benar ingin mematahkan lehermu Kim SeokJin." Kris maju berniat untuk menyerang SeokJin namun keempat orang yang menerobos masuk dengan senjata lengkap membuatnya terpaku, ia melihat bagaimana para penjaga di rumahnya dibuat tak berdaya.

"Jungkook cari posisi Jongin." SeokJin memberi perintah hanya selang beberapa detik jawaban dari Jungkook dia terima.

" _Lantai dua dari tangga ke kanan pintu cat cokelat muda, terlihat seperti kamar tidur yang besar."_

"Terimakasih." SeokJin menatap Kris datar. "Aku ambil Jongin, Namjoon ikut aku sisanya berjaga di sini."

"Siap!"

SeokJin berlari menuju tangga di belakang tubuhnya Kim Namjoon mengikuti dengan kewaspadaan penuh. "Jungkook atau Taehyung, salah satu dari kalian siapkan mobil di depan pintu."

" _Siap!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara letusan nyaring di bawah dan yang jelas bukan berasal dari letusan kembang api membuat Jongin ketakutan, berulang kali ia menghampiri pintu dan jendela untuk mendapai semua pintu dan jendela terkunci. Maka di sinilah dia berakhir duduk di bawah meja mahogany berukuran sedang berharap untuk mendapatkan perlindungan dari kayu keras itu. Perlindungan dari apapun termasuk peluru-peluru tajam yang mungkin akan menyapanya tanpa permisi.

"Ah!" Jongin berteriak panik mendengar letusan senjata api yang terdengar begitu nyaring. Ia tenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lutut kakinya sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

 **BRAKK!** Pintu kamar didobrak, suara langkah kaki mendekat. Tubuh Jongin mulai gemetaran ia berharap tubuhnya bisa menghilang sekarang dan tak terlihat oleh siapapun. "Hei." Ucapan lembut itu menarik perhatian Jongin namun ia belum memiliki keberanian untuk mengangkat kepalanya. "Hei, aku akan membawamu pulang ke keluargamu." Setelah kalimat itu diucapkan barulah Jongin berani mengangkat kepalanya.

"Be—benarkah?" Suara Jongin bergetar, laki-laki di hadapannya tersenyum ramah membuat Jongin tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum ia merasa aman sekarang.

"Ayo." SeokJin mengulurkan tangan kanannya, Jongin menggenggam tangan SeokJin.

"Kau bisa berjalan?" SeokJin tahu jika Jongin memiliki masalah dengan jantungnya, Chanyeol yang memberitahu semua tentang Jongin.

"Ya." Jawab Jongin singkat.

Kedua mata SeokJin menyipit memperhatikan wajah pucat Jongin. "Sayangnya aku tidak percaya, ayo naik ke punggungku." SeokJin melepas jaket abu-abu yang ia kenakan kemudian memakaikan jaket itu pada tubuh Jongin. "Kita pergi sekarang sebelum bantuan untuk Kris datang."

Menutupi kepalanya dengan jaket pinjaman dari orang asing yang menyelamatkannya, Jongin pada akhirnya menurut untuk menaiki punggung SeokJin tanpa tahu jika orang asing yang menyelamatkannya adalah seseorang yang menghancurkan hatinya. "Kita pergi sekarang!" SeokJin memberi perintah.

"Siap!"

Jongin memejamkan kedua matanya ia tidak ingin melihat semua ini. Ia tidak ingin melihat Kris, ia hanya ingin pulang kembali ke keluarganya. Meski Kris sudah memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik tempat ini bukanlah tempat dimana seharusnya dia berada.

"Jongin kau tidak ingin mengucapkan perpisahan denganku?!" Suara Kris yang terluka membuat Jongin hampir luluh dan menoleh kepada Kris, namun ia menguatkan diri untuk tidak luluh dengan bujukan Kris.

Jongin membuka matanya ketika merasakan tubuhnya sudah tidak lagi berada di dalam gendongan penolongnya. Ia berada di dalam sebuah van dengan tiga orang laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam, memegang senjata laras panjang, dan bertopeng, duduk mengelilinginya. "Jangan takut, mereka tidak akan melukaimu. Dua di depan Suga dan Jimin. Sisanya…., kalian perkenalkan diri dengan sopan." Perintah mutlak SeokJin.

Jongin tersentak, saat topeng-topeng itu dibuka ketiga wajah laki-laki muda menyapanya, mereka tersenyum lebar dan Jongin yakin mereka pasti memiliki umur yang hampir sama dengannya atau bahkan lebih muda dari dirinya. "Aku Namjoon." Seorang laki-laki tersenyum dengan dua lesung pipit dalam menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku Taehyung."

"Jungkook."

"Paki sabuk pengaman kita akan meluncur dalam kecepatan tinggi." Peringat Taehyung. Jongin kembali merasa gugup dan membiarkan Taehyung memakaikannya sabuk pengaman. "Jangan takut, Suga hyung sangat berpengalaman kita akan aman." Taehyung tersenyum diakhir kalimat.

"Kecelakaan yang terjadi hanya satu kali kami menabrak pagar pembatas jembatan."

"Jungkook kurasa itu tidak perlu disampaikan." Taehyung tersenyum canggung kepada Jongin. "Jangan dengarkan Jung…,"

"Aku hanya membeberkan fakta." Potong Jungkook. "Tenanglah Jongin, kita tidak akan mati."

"Jungkook, Jongin lebih tua panggil dengan sopan." Peringat SeokJin.

"Kami tidak kenal dekat." Jungkook membalas dengan nada malas.

"Maafkan dia. Jungkook selalu begitu bahkan dengan semua orang di sini."

"Aku memanggilmu dengan sopan, SeokJin hyung!" Protes Jungkook.

SeokJin, SeokJin, SeokJin. Tubuh Jongin seketika menegang. Saat tangan SeokJin menyentuh punggung tangan kirinya Jongin ingin sekali menyentak tangan itu dan mendorong tubuh SeokJin menjauh. "Sebentar lagi kita sampai, bersabarlah sedikit." Ucap SeokJin. Jongin memilih diam rasanya sangat berbeda, rasa aman saat pertama kali melihat laki-laki yang menyelamatkannya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi amarah dan kebencian setelah dirinya mengetahui siapa nama si penolong itu.

Selama perjalanan yang cukup jauh, melewati jalan tanah tak dikenal dan dalam kecepatan tinggi yang seharusnya membuat Jongin takut, sebaliknya Jongin tak merasakan apapun kecuali perasaan menekan di dadanya yang setiap detik semakin tak tertahankan. Van akhirnya berhenti di halaman luas sebuah vila yang dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon tinggi.

"Ayo keluar sekarang." SeokJin melangkah turun lebih dulu, diikuti Jongin dan sisa orang memilih untuk tetap berada di dalam van.

"Rumah lain Chanyeol." Ucap SeokJin tanpa perlu ditanya oleh Jongin. "Keluargamu ada di sini untuk sementara waktu demi keamanan kalian."

"Kenapa kau tidur dengan Chanyeol?"

Semua orang terdiam untuk beberapa saat, pertanyaan tentang urusan pribadi pemimpin pasukan membuat semua orang tiba-tiba canggung. "Kurasa kami akan membereskan sisa pekerjaan SeokJin hyung." Ucap Suga.

"Ya. Tunggu aku di dekat pohon Birch aku segera menyusul." SeokJin menjawab sambil menatap Jongin. "Masuklah semua orang sudah menunggumu."

"Jawab pertanyaanku, jangan mengelak."

"Maaf. Aku tidak memiliki jawaban yang lebih baik dari kata maaf, jadi aku minta maaf."

"Apa itu cukup?" Jongin menatap SeokJin dengan kedua mata yang mulai sembab, ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah tapi sekarang ia merasa sedang dipermainkan. Ya, semua orang sedang mempermainkannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Apa aku terlihat begitu mudah dimatamu dan Chanyeol?"

"Semua terjadi begitu saja Jongin, percayalah kami tidak merencanakan itu semua." SeokJin menyentuh lengan kanan Jongin. "Masuklah." Ucapnya berusaha membujuk Jongin dan mengkahiri perdebatan melelahkan ini.

Jongin menepis tangan SeokJin dari lengan kanannya. "Kau ingin mengatakan padaku untuk melupakan semuanya, bertemu dengan Chanyeol seolah tidak pernah terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian?"

SeokJin memijit pelan batang hidungnya, percakapan ini membuatnya frustasi. "Maafkan aku sungguh itu semua terjadi di luar kendali kami. Selanjutnya kau selesaikan sendiri dengan Chanyeol."

"Apa kau melihatku sangat lemah?"

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu Jongin." SeokJin ingin menjelaskan lebih lengkap namun ia merasa semuanya sia-sia. "Baiklah, aku salah. Maafkan aku. Dan meski maaf tidak akan mengubah apapun maafkan aku." SeokJin lantas memutar tubuhnya memunggungi Jongin dan berlari menuju van untuk bergabung dengan teman-temannya.

"Apa kau mencintai Chanyeol?"

"Tidak." Jawab SeokJin singkat tanpa menatap Jongin. Dadanya bergemuruh ia tahu cinta untuk Chanyeol itu masih ada, namun, di dunianya cinta hanyalah penghalang. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang dicintainya secara tragis akibat pekerjaan berbahayanya. Menjadi sendiri adalah pilihan terbaik. "Aku tidak mencintai Chanyeol, maafkan aku. Tugasku sudah selesai, aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi darimu dan juga dari Chanyeol. Tolong sampaikan padanya."

Kedua telapak tangan Jongin mengepal kuat, menatap punggung SeokJin yang menjauh. Ia ingin sekali menghentikan langkah kaki itu, ia ingin mengatakan banyak hal kepada SeokJin yang sebagian besar adalah kemarahan. Namun, dirinya terpaku di tempat, selalu, dan selalu menjadi seseorang yang tak berdaya. Jongin membenci dirinya yang lemah seperti ini.

"Jongin!" Sebuah teriakan nyaring menarik perhatian Jongin, ia tersenyum melihat ayah, ibu, nenek, dan kakak laki-lakinya tergesa berlari menyongsong kedatangannya. Tanpa sadar Jonginpun ikut berlari, ia benar-benar merindukan keluarganya.

"Ibu." Ucap Jongin tertahan, ibunya adalah orang pertama yang ia pilih untuk dipeluk.

"Jongin kau baik-baik saja?! Jongin, putraku." Ucap nyonya Kim disela isak tangis.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja Ibu. Maafkan aku karena aku keluarga kita menjadi seperti sekarang."

"Tidak, itu bukan salahmu jangan menyalahkan dirimu Jongin. Ibu sangat senang kau kembali dengan selamat." Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian ia beralih memeluk ayah, nenek, dan terakhir kakak laki-lakinya.

Jongin melangkah mundur menghindari pelukan Chanyeol. Menatap tepat pada kedua bola mata Chanyeol. "Kenapa kau tidur dengan SeokJin?" Chanyeol terkejut namun tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibirnya. Jongin tersenyum perih. "Aku sudah bertemu langsung dengan SeokJin. Dia laki-laki menawan dan terlihat hebat, pasti sangat berbeda denganku. Aku mengerti jika kau tertarik pada SeokJin. Aku juga berpikir apa perasaanku padamu adalah cinta."

"Jongin aku…,"

"Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkan aku Chanyeol hyung." Ucap Jongin memotong kalimat Chanyeol. Jongin mempererat genggaman tangan kanannya pada telapak tangan Minseok. Menatap sang kakak kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Aku lelah sekali, rasanya aku bisa tidur seharian penuh."

"Ya." Minseok menjawab canggung ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali ikut melangkah pergi saat Jongin menariknya pergi.

Dada Chanyeol terasa sesak, ia membuat kesalahan. Ia sadar akan hal itu dan darimana Jongin mengetahui semuanya kini tak penting lagi. Kepercayaan Jongin sudah menghilang, dan Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum perih. Ia menunggu Jongin sangat lama dan karena satu kesalahan semuanya hancur.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih untuk semua pembaca yang sudah menunggu cerita ini, yang mengikuti cerita ini, maaf karena update terlambat yah…. Ide saya untuk cerita ini sedang mengalami krisis. Terimakasih reviewnya _**fyhunssi, Guest, Oh Kins, Siangel kai, chan nyeol, Kiki2231, Guest, Lelakimkaaaaaa, Ovieee, kaila, kim, yousee, cute, SparkyuELF137, Park Rinhyun Uchiha, Kim Jongin Kai, jongiebottom, KaiNieris, ulfah cuittybeams, geash, hunexohan, Kim762, jjong86, YooKey1314, vivikim406, Parkchan1027, firstkai94, ID28.**_ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


End file.
